


A tiger's Tale

by ItchyToaster, StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Instability, Tiger Sebastian, Unethical Experimentation, shapeshifter sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years of peace Sebastian finds himself in the clutches of Moriarty, a precious object, but the turn their relationship takes is enough to shake the very foundations of what Sebastian knows.</p><p>~</p><p>Jim struggles with being human and so does Sebastian, Sebastian doesn't know if his mind is truly his own and both struggle with what they really want from the other. It's no walk in the park with Moran and Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic wrote by me and IThePerson via RP and edited together. I hope you enjoy and apologies if I have missed any mistakes!

Ten years he had been happy, well as happy as one can get living in the wilds of India with no company but themselves. It was pleasantly hot, he could easily source food from both hunting and the local villages so he was content. There was no more Sebastian could possibly want or need, and in a moment of relaxation, he stretched out with a deep rumbling purr as he was sunning himself at the edge of the village. The villagers naturally had no idea it was not exactly a ‘real’ tiger, they simply thought he was a true wild tiger that was strangely… friendly toward them, but they couldn’t have been more wrong. 

He bared his large teeth in some form of grin, as close as a large feline could get to grinning, before he sat bolt upright, his ears pricking up and the yellow eyes narrowing. There was some kind of commotion going on in the village, he wouldn't have even needed sensitive ears to pick it up, it being so loud, but when he heard the word shifter he froze. He was aware of the fact there was a myth about a shapeshifter because of the rare sightings when he was careless, but he never expected someone to take a rumour so seriously. 

Sebastian listened carefully, he could hear men asking about a tiger, about a special tiger and the villagers were naturally scared into divulging the information. The panic and worry soon filled him and the remaining human part of his mind analysed the risk, the thought of people hunting him with potential weaponry, the risk of being injured or killed, people wanting him for testing or as some kind of side show freak. 

It took barely a second more before Sebastian was running.

~

To James Moriarty, when anything ran through the grapevines of myths and mystery, he always kept his ear pressed to the wall, just in case. Of course, weeks of being the quiet shadow in the background had finally paid off.   
He was a breed of a tiger and human, a shifter--something beyond scientific imagination (as if the community would ever admit such a thing existed). With a few loopholes and more shoe licking than Jim Moriarty would ever admit to doing, he and a team of soldiers and scientists were on their way across India to prove theses whispers right or wrong, and he prayed he was right, or his entire career was on the line. 

With combat boots trudging through sand (not his own of course, he rode on the dirt bike) and god awful tan lines on Jim's terribly pale body, Jim and his three soldiers were moving through one of the small Indian villages, asking about this 'domestic tiger'. The man they asked nodded, only pointing to the edge of the village with his eyes on the armed soldiers; Moriarty squinted behind aviators, and in the distance he could see a figure-- there he was. It only took one motion of his hand, and his men were on the move, chasing after the beast. Jim had also demanded strong tranquilizers, wanting the hybrid as alive and well as possible, though some collateral damage was expected. A shot soon cracked through the air, and Jim was off like the shot that alerted him, following the sound's source. 

Sebastian panted hard, quite possibly running for his life. In all of his years he never thought this would happen, yes there was the curious people he had hid from, but no one thinks after all they have been through they would be running for their life yet again, after so many years of peace. As he ran, he thought. He was torn between the desire to keep running or to stop and turn the tables, for the hunters to become the hunted, but he knew there was no way he could possibly challenge people who would no doubt be loaded up with high class equipment. It would be a risk too large to take and he just had to trust he could outrun them.

His chest was heaving, the ground beneath his paws feeling harsher and rougher with every heavy step but he kept going, unaware of the small dart that had pierced his flank because of the fineness of the needle. Sebastian was filled with so much adrenaline he didn't even feel the point of the second dart digging into him, then confusion filled him as he started to feel... Heavy.   
He stumbled slightly but tried to keep running yet his own body was betraying him, he was suddenly lethargic and he stumbled again, this time he went down and he couldn't get up. Sebastian felt like he should be panicking, he simply couldn’t though as his body was being took over by whatever he had been hit with, all he felt was tired, drowsy beyond belief. He felt exhausted and he gave a low growl that faded off into a heavy huff of breath while his eyes slowly fluttered shut. A moment later and all Sebastian knew was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, they had him. After months and months, Jim could finally have his own study, his own lab with the shifter in his clutches. The thought was unbelievable after so long. He watched as the tiger stumbled, falling in the sand and dry grass with a loud huff. He couldn't help but smile to himself... 'Doctor James Moriarty'...  
"Careful." Jim warned in a firm tone, eyes moving slowly over the scene as his men carried the slumbering beast. He called for the truck to be brought out for them before driving back to base on his dirt bike, and after arrival he took several hours, making special preparations for their trip back to London.  
~  
James Moriarty walked into the newly furnished lab with a happy bounce in his step and a small victorious smile on his face. The other scientists moved out of Jim's way as he made his way over to the table, where the beast had been restrained... one could never be too careful. His curious dark eyes wandered over the tiger, seeing no difference to the full bred tigers he had encountered previously apart from the notably larger size. 

Next to the tiger was a set of notes wrote by his current second in command. The scrawling writing followed a detailed description of the hybrid and its current condition after the capture and transport.   
The tranquilizer was going to be out of his system in the next 15 minutes approximately; Jim was sure of that. He checked his watch and looked at the heart monitor watching the tiger's steady pulse, waiting for the animal to stir.

Sebastian didn't move as soon as he was awake, instead just concentrating on what kind of situation he was in, trying to assess his predicament. He still felt tired, his body ached slightly and he didn't know where he was but he knew he was otherwise unharmed, so that was at least the first positive. 

He focused on the different scents around him, hardly any he recognised. It smelled... Cold. There was no feeling in the air and he let out a slow breath, he couldn't really know more until he moved and when he did it was with a very low growl. He was tied down, firmly at that, and Sebastian struggled for a second before opening his eyes, there was people around him, star white coats and he let out a loud sudden roar that was his petty way of telling them all to fuck off.

Eventually though the roar faded and he settled, his body too tired to keep struggling as whatever they brought him down with was in his system. Another few moments later Sebastian reluctantly cracked open his bright yellow eyes once again. He looked around properly this time and panted slightly, this was his worst nightmare, he was trapped in a lab he was trapped like a lab rat and he tried to struggle again.

Moriarty's gaze left the set of notes in his hand, looking down at the now wide awake creature before him, the roar not affecting him at all. The beast was breath-taking, chest heaving with fear and eyes unable to hide any sort of confusion. Jim could only imagine what was going on in his mind.   
"Welcome to London." He chuckled softly, his voice low and calm. His back turned to the obviously afraid animal, talking casually like he would to a co-worker. "I'm Jim, by the way. Jim Moriarty." The scientist turned back, a long needle in his right hand. "I'm assuming you can process all I'm saying, or this whole operation would be a waste." 

He looked at the heart rate monitor again, the number escalating with every word that left his mouth. Funny how the small things were what scared people the most. "Don't be afraid," Jim laughed softly, his free hand searching for an entry into the tiger's vein. "just a bit of blood work and you're off." A plastic smile lit up his face before he pricked the animal's body under a mountain of black and orange fur. "I hope you like where they're putting you. It will be your home, after all..." Jim murmured like an afterthought, concentrating as the blood slowly filled up the vile.

Sebastian turned his head, snapping at Jim and growling as he was treat like nothing more than an oddity. He was once again reminded of how cruel humans could be, himself included but when this happened... he had changed for the better, but his temper still remained and was as fiery as ever. He kept snarling and snapping until the needle was removed and he tugged at his restraints once more, they were tight but they were tight on him as a tiger, his larger form.

A plan was already formulating in his head, he could shift when he was left before he was shipped off somewhere potentially worse or kept here as a rat, he could at least try, he couldn’t just like down and accept this fate. Sebastian would never forgive himself if he gave up so easily and he snarled and snapped at Jim once more just for the petty satisfaction. 

"Temper, temper." Jim laughed softly, tapping at the needle filled with the crimson liquid. His eyes loomed over the tiger after setting the needle down. watching as he struggled slightly. "They'll come to get you in a moment." He murmured, like talking to a human being. Jim was still curious, still a bit confused. There was something about this new 'thing' that made Moriarty even more intrigued, wanting to discover every part of his genetic code, every part of his past and every inch of his mind-- tiger or not. 

Soon enough his second in command and the rest of the working scientists came to take the tiger away, Jim gave them a warning of Sebastian’s current state before striding behind them casually, wanting everything to go as smooth as possible. Of course, Jim took the necessary precautions to keep a tranquilizer with him. Moriarty still wasn't keen on actually wounding the animal yet, not until he had everything he needed for a proper DNA test.   
Sebastian’s eyes widened and he panted hard, the nerves making his chest rise and fall with deep shaky breaths, straining against the bonds holding him down and this time the panic made his roar sound more like a desperate whine. 

He wanted to play pretend for as long as he could but he was sure they would find something in his blood work that would confirm it, he would be put through thousands of tests and possibly even tortured until he shifted again and he was sure he would be able to handle more as a human. He would be able to plead; he would be able to try to actually appeal to them because he truly wasn't just an animal. He was so much more and a sudden peace washed over him as he calmed his mind, not wanting to shift in a panic.   
~  
Sebastian's bones crunched, the sound of flesh moving and the entirety of his anatomy changing, it was almost sickening to witness but it didn't last long, it lasted 15 seconds at most and eventually there was a panting human lying on the bench, the restraints now loose but he needed to catch his breath and calm down before he could move.  
He was around 6 foot 3 standing, highly muscled, tanned and covered in scars with a crop of shaggy strawberry blonde hair. Sebastian was also naked to boot but right now it was the least of his worries and he looked up at Jim again, this time with large ice blue eyes. 

"I, please. Why are you doing this? Please, you can't, it's not, it's not fucking right. Locking people up in a fucking lab! Treating them like nothing more than an interesting specimen it's fucking disgusting!" He spat at Jim and managed to sit up, sliding out of his bonds and the people around him didn't move due to shock of what they had just witnessed.

Moriarty remained unfazed, his calm poker-face still in place like a mask, though he was utterly mesmerised. His dead eyes looked passed the shifter, the casual tone still in his voice. "Restrain him." Jim drawled slowly, hand sliding to grip his gun. His gaze shifted to the man again, looking up and down again. "You're quite stupid for someone who's been in hiding for so long, you know. Thinking that would work." A soft chuckle left his lips with the sentence. He nodded to the others around them to keep moving. Jim followed close behind, requesting to give the shifter a change of clothes and send him to his quarters. Sebastian forced to follow with the amount of men and weapons pointed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim’s eyes moved towards his watch impatiently, and a sigh leaving his chapped lips. Soon enough, two scientist exited the shifter's room, and Jim entered cautiously, looking in on his new project. That was all he was, a project. He didn't even know his name at the moment, and Jim was tempted to keep it that way, his emotions and natural curiosity would never get in the way. Ever. 

"Hello."

"Fuck you!" He spat at Jim again as he came into Sebastian's room, if it could be called that. It was just another lab room for experimentation and Sebastian was bound to a chair in the middle of it, his hand clenched into fists so tight the tendons on the back of his hands were clearly visible. **  
** He had known better to fight when he was outmanned, he wanted to escape but he also knew he needed to be careful… plus he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another dose of tranquilliser if he could help it. So for now Sebastian chose his battle wisely and just accepted his fate, for now at least.  
****  
"What the fuck are you going to do to me huh? Cut me up? Take a look at my insides and figure out how I work? Then what... Put me in a zoo?" He snarled and suddenly struggled against his bonds, wanting to ring Moriarty's scrawny neck despite his ongoing will for self-preservation. A small chuckle, almost a giggle left Jim's lips as he strode into the room, watching Sebastian struggle.

"Easy, tiger, that's the fun part." His voice came out in a slow purr almost mocking Sebastian, his hands in his pockets as he walked around the man casually. "It's funny how you think we'll treat you like 'the rest'... that I'll toss you out like a child does with an old toy." Jim made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue, shaking his head and stopping his circling in front of the captive, dark eyes looking down at him. He was a gorgeous specimen, though Jim hated to admit it. Scars lined his toned arms and his face, piercing blue eyes against obviously tanned skin. His blond dishevelled hair was less than perfect, but it suited him; the outgrown cut screaming ex-military. **  
** "I plan to do so much more with you. There's more to science than dissecting, you know." Jim looked down at him, arching his brow. "What's your name?" Sebastian shook his head as soon as the question left Jim’s lips. He was captured, he was more than likely going to be experimented on until the day he died and even though it was petty he just couldn't give up his name. He didn't want them to know, it was too personal to give the information willingly. He would rather be assigned a number, at least that was familiar and reminded him of the army even a new name would be better than hearing his own name spill from Jim's lips.

"Don't act like I'm going to give you information. You can experiment on me until your little fucking heart is content but there is no way, NO WAY, I am giving you my name myself." He spat at him again, a self-satisfied grin crossing his face as he saw the saliva drip down Jim's cheek. Jim raised his hand to wipe it off, careful to make his movements slow. He wasn't about to let this... thing get to him. "A few DNA tests should give us your name, don't be an idiot." The last word came out as a sneer, talking down to a man who was almost a foot taller than him. "It would be better for both of us if you complied..." Jim hummed softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he reached his hand out, just enough to run his fingers over one of the ex-soldier's many scars. "It'd be a shame to ruin such a pretty face." The smile turned into a devilish grin. His brown eyes looked over the other man like prey, knowing that how much he tried, Jim would have the upper hand.

Sebastian paused for a moment, watching Jim before he turned his head and tried to bite at Jim's fingers, giving another grin when the man pulled his hand back quickly. "Well, if you can find out why are you asking? What, in that mad fucking head of yours, thinks I'm going to cooperate with someone who drugged and kidnapped me!" His brow furrowed and his lip curled as he looked into those dark eyes and he was sure he had never seen eyes that looked so cold and… empty. 

Jim’s hand retreated, and his eyes narrowed at the other man, curling and flexing his still intact fingers. "Just trying to be nice, Tiger." He muttered, sticking with the pet name since his real name was still a mystery. Sebastian all but hissed at him, "hurt me all you want, I'm sure if you're going to pass me off and sell me they won't want me too beat up and broken will they? Surely they would want a pretty face kept intact since I'm guessing you also want to make money from me?" **  
** Jim's shrill laugh filled the room at the allegations. This shifter really gave him the giggles. "Sell you? You're joking right?" He looked the man up and down, his eyes picking him apart like he was already being dissected. "You have no idea how valuable you are, do you?" Moriarty asked, tilting his head to one side and looking at the hybrid with deep set eyes. A sigh left his lips, and he rocked back on his heels, lips quirked into a disappointed slant. "Pity. I thought soldiers would never be this dense..." Another giggled left is lips with the next sentence, "although, I never expected to find a shifter in my midst." Jim grinned at the man, chuckling softly.

"So that's it? I'm just meant to be a fucking lab rat for the rest of my life? I'm just meant to endure tests, some kind of spectacle. You have some fucking deep rooted problems to be able to do that to another human, or do I not count? Am I not eligible for basic human rights?" Sebastian's breathing had picked up; he was beyond angry. He was furious that this had happened to him, he had lost almost everything in the space of, to him, a few moments. He thought his life would be... Well his life since the 'change', would be different. Yes, he found freedom in the army somewhat but there were still restrictions, it wasn't for him, he even ended up with dishonourable discharge but when he turned into what he was it changed him in more than one way. He just lived, he lived day to day and he was happy in India and now he was once again trapped, a literal animal in a cage.  "Just tell me what you're going to do to me."

Jim rolled his eyes, letting out an aggravated sigh to drone out the man's questions. "Once the blood work goes through and I look into your genetic code, I'll then decide what to do with you, Tiger." Moriarty gave him a stiff smile. "You will be in significant pain, you will be cut and dissected but oh so carefully, but don't worry Humpty Dumpty, I'll put you back together." Jim laughed softly, walking closer to his latest project. "You're more precious than any human. If you think I'm just going to destroy you, think again pet."

Sebastian couldn't stop the second hiss that left him as he Jim called him pet, he was in possibly the worst situation anyone could be in but that name was one step too far, it reduced him to nothing more than a novelty and he panted hard. "Fuck you. FUCK YOU!" He struggled against the bonds again, tugging against them, the muscles in his body straining. He suddenly went lax, his head dropping down and his hands shook, he was fucked. This was it, this was his life now and he was biting his lip because he wasn't going to give that bastard the pleasure of seeing him upset. Yes, he had been in mildly similar situations in the army but then, then he had his comrades looking for him he knew people were coming and now he would have no one. No one.

Jim let out a sigh, stepping forward and leaning down over him. "Don't fret it won't be that bad..." He said, his Irish lilt soft and melodic. Two fingers tilted the man's chin up and smirked. "I thought you were a soldier." He murmured softly, dark eyes burrowing into the other's worried ice blue eyes. The moment was soon easily broken with a loud knock, and Jim walked to the door, opening to see his second holding the blood work. "Thank you..." He said softly, closing the door and striding towards the hybrid.   
"Sebastian Moran..." Jim chuckled softly, looking him up and down. "Dishonourably discharged... What for?" Moriarty asked, brow arched.

Sebastian was more than glad when Jim moved away, he felt like he could breathe again, that was until he heard his name fall from Jim's lips and he curled his lip into a human mimicry of his tiger’s snarl. "Killing a traitor with my bare hands." He panted hard again, he truly was starting to panic. He couldn't see any way out of this at all, he knew a smart man when he saw one and Jim surely had every precaution in place for any attempt at escape. "He had it coming but no one believe me, I killed him." His hands balled into fists, hoping that Jim thought it was just because he was thinking about his past but truly he was just to stop his shaking hands.  
Jim nodded, looking up from the charts and up at Sebastian. "You don't look the type at the moment." He taunted, looking Sebastian up and down. "I presume you were tortured to an extent then, as a soldier." Jim lulled, voice slow and calm as he spoke. He strode back to Seb, eyes once again taking him apart more than any dissection ever would. "So scared for a soldier. You seem more like a cub than a tiger in my opinion." Jim sneered, trying to provoke Sebastian as much as possible.

"FUCK YOU! You're only acting like the big man because I'm fucking tied down! If I was free you would be shitting yourself so don't talk bollocks!" He finished it with a low growl, his eyes flashing yellow before he took a few slow deep breaths. With the way he was tied down if he shifted now he risked doing some serious damage to his tiger half so he simply wasn't going to risk it. "You're pathetic!" 

"Me pathetic?" Moriarty laughed softly, tilting his head to one side and smiling, a smile dripping with a mocking pity. "You don't even know what you're worth, Moran. That is pathetic." He sneered out the last word, as if he were to spit at Sebastian's feet after such a sentence. Jim checked his watch, looking up and down at his latest discovery. "As much as I'd love to stay and play some more, Tiger I'd better be off." He said, not another glance at Sebastian. He pulled out his phone, tapping away madly. Word gets around fast when you have a shifter on your hands. "Ta, pet." He murmured into the screen as if an afterthought, closing the door behind himself. 

...

Sebastian Moran stayed under sheets for quite some time. After word got up the ladder, Jim Moriarty barely saw the shifter anymore, less work and more show. Moriarty spent time in higher places, his discovery skyrocketing him past such a 'elementary' project like Sebastian, and more supervision over said experimentation. 

That was the case until he got a letter to visit his first project. Jim reluctantly left for London again, going back to where it started just a few months ago. Apparently, they were keeping Sebastian in an observatory of sorts, keeping him like an animal. Moriarty through the familiar halls, lined with doors and doors of laboratories, and then it stopped. There was glass separating Moriarty from the 'other world'. Inside he saw the lab tables and equipment sitting on tables. There was also some kind of make-shift living quarters. A lab was really no place for an animal, but here he was. Jim looked in, not seeing the shifter anywhere in sight. He knocked on the glass twice, searching for the tiger, or the man---or something in between.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian truly thought he wouldn't give up, there was a fire in him that had always been there but after the first month it started to fade. It slowly started to go out after being dissected, experimented on, quite literally cut apart. They gave him no pain relief during or after each experiment, just letting him heal, of course their main priority was minimal scarring so he wasn't too 'damaged' but they didn't care for him at all and the attempt at minimal scarring was soon ignored after a couple of weeks. **  
** This time, they were starving him. Seeing how long he could go without food, to see if he could go longer than a typical human or if his body used up more calories due to the shifting, and he had never felt so exhausted in his life. When he heard the tap on the window though he managed to move into the corner, curling up where he couldn't be seen the only blind spot he knew about because he just wanted to hide away, he was just so tired. ****  
  
Just as Jim had tapped on the glass one of the lead researchers on Sebastian's case walked up to Jim with a bright smile,  
"Good morning sir, it's a pleasure to see you again. We have some fantastic results from the hybrid sir, I've compiled a full report for what has been found so far and another report will be put together when additional information is found." Jim only gave the researcher a nod, he must have been a new employee because Jim had never seen his face before.

"Yes I heard..." Jim murmured softly, his eyes still glued to the glass wall that separated his world from the other's. His gaze shifted towards the researcher, brow furrowed. "Where is Sebastian?" He asked, a frustrated tone in his voice. As much as Moriarty toyed with Moran months ago, he truly meant it when he said Sebastian was one of the most valuable creatures he had ever encountered. Months and months of research and Jim had yet to find another shifter. Moriarty was determined to preserve Sebastian. "I have to see the shifter."

"Oh sorry sir he must be sitting in the blind spot, I can let you in if you like?" He gave a small smile and called over the radio for the control centre to open the door to 015 since it was all electronically controlled with fail safes in case of any problems.   
"It's alright, he won't bite, he knows what happens if he does." The researcher gave a smile and ushered Jim inside as he closed the door and stood diligently outside the door so he could let Jim back out when needed.

Sebastian jumped slightly when he heard the door open, his human form curled up, wearing the loose shorts he had been provided with and nothing else. He was curled up on the blanket from his bed to keep off some of the chill from the floor, and he didn't even look up when someone entered, waiting for the dart to hit his thigh or his neck because it was just what happened when someone came in now, nothing else.

Jim looked at the researcher before he stepped in, "give me that," he growled, taking the report out of his hands and walking in slowly. "Hello tiger." Jim said softly, eyes looking over the shifter. Sebastian didn't seem to notice. "Sebastian." Moriarty said, voice stern. The playful tone he always used was gone, his eyes with a glimmer of worry. Jim wouldn't let this man get to him, a man he barely knew. The shifter was a mess He had lost at least 40 pounds, his hair was long and deshelled, his scars more prominent - and more were added. Stiches upon stiches. **  
**_'We’ll put you back together again.'_ ****  
This wasn't what Jim intended. He wanted Sebastian, not this thing. He needed a man, not an experiment. Sebastian Moran was an important part of his scheme... His empire. Moriarty needed Moran and now he was ruined.

Sebastian wasn't expecting to hear Jim's voice at all and the stern tone make him jump slightly, he had to take in a deep shuddering breath before looking up. He held so much hatred for this man and a small spark appeared in his eyes fuelled by bitterness and hate. He let his eyes take in the man before him, glancing over every detail and he looked no different, still smart, still impeccably groomed and for some reason Sebastian felt... Ashamed. He was ashamed he was in such a state and hadn't done anything about it and he licked his dry lips.   
"What do you want?" He even sounded defeated and he hated it, he wanted that fire back he wanted to fight and give them hell but there was only so many scars and run ins with a cattle-prod a man could take.

"I received a letter..." Jim murmured, eyes to the floor as he chose his words. It was hard to explain. Sebastian was more than just an experiment. He was a test run, someone--or something at the moment, that he wanted to change and train.   
"They said they wanted me to observe your... Progress." The word was a joke. There wasn't a glimpse of hope. Sebastian was ruined. He looked through the charts and observations. Not a single thing about his DNA or how, whatever the fuck Sebastian does, is done. Moriarty let out an exasperated sigh, unsure of what to say. His eyes were still gazing through the observations, trying to intake all that was done.

"Well... Depends what you class as progress." He figured it would be safe enough to move but he was slow about it, picking up his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders as he moved over to his hard bed and sat down, curling up again. He gave a small snarl when Jim got too close but settled down again quickly, knowing it would be pointless because he was always overpowered. "How, how long will I be here? And how... how long have I actually been here?"

Moriarty sighed. "You've been here for half a year..." He didn't know how to answer the other question. He gave his men strict orders: Sequence the DNA, find out how it was done, and train Sebastian for combat.   
"Simple. Fucking. Orders." He growled under his breath, gnawing on his lower lip. Jim looked at Sebastian. "I'll see what I can do." Jim's voice was soft as he spoke, flipping through the gruesome pictures taken during dissections and experiments, something no human would have ever lived through. "Can you remember what happened?" He asked, taking out his phone and shooting his current second in command a text about getting Moran out.

Sebastian flinched again at the frustration from Jim, he had just been conditioned to expect pain when there was any sign of anything other than calm, and he had to take another few moments to collect himself before he could consider the fact he had been here for six months and it made him feel sick. He hated how he had been here so long it all merged into one torturous event and it took Sebastian a while to realise he had been asked a question. Unlike their first meeting Sebastian wasn't defiant and he looked up right away, giving a small shrug and figuring out how to word his answer. 

"Well I… you left then I was brought here. Every time they wanted something they would come in and dart me, knock me out and I would wake up in pain. When I started to struggle it was, they used..." He took a deep breath, shuddering as he remembered how it felt. "If I didn't cooperate they would use a cattle prod. This time, they... They are seeing how long I can go without food before I reach a dangerous level of starvation. They tell me, they tell me what they are going to do and I can't stop it."

This wasn't anything Jim wanted. A curse came from his lips and he huffed heavily through his nose, still not getting a response. "Fucking bastards." He growled, his nails jabbing at his phone like a knife to flesh.   
Moriarty left Sebastian, feeling the idea of sympathy as a waste of good time, walking out the door and looking at the researcher, eyes dark with hatred. "I didn't ask for this, you idiot. I want him out. NOW." Sebastian flinched again at Jim's outburst and was beyond glad when he left, taking a deep shaking breath and lying down, closing his eyes but not risking sleeping at all during the day. 

When Jim re-emerged the researcher went to smile but it immediately fell from their face as he saw the look on Jim's face, almost jumping out of his skin as Jim shouted. He knew Jim wasn't the biggest person but hearing him shout... It was like the devil was in his voice and the researcher nodded slowly.   
"Y-yes sir where..." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, not wanting to sound too scared. "Where would you like him transferred sir?"

Jim nearly snarled at the taller man as he spoke. "My personal lab. And I don't need your men ruining it this time as well." Moriarty gave the terrified man a look up and down. "Take him there. That's it." He muttered before walking back to Sebastian. "Fucking pathetic." He growled as he walked back into the room. "You're coming with me." He murmured, swallowing slowly as if to swallow his words. "Rehabilitation. I need you on your feet, Moran." He muttered, looking at the hybrid. 

The researcher swallowed thickly as he followed Jim into the room and called over the radio. Eventually another assistant came this time with a dart gun and a cattle prod, handing them to Jim. "Once you get the handcuffs on him with the collar and lead he should follow you as long as you're holding the prod." He handed it to Jim with a small nod, not knowing how pissed off Jim was at the way they had kept Sebastian. As soon as Sebastian caught sight the prod being moved to Jim’s hands he stood up on shaking legs, holding his arms out like he was trained to do so they could cuff him and move him where they wanted.

Jim shoved the equipment back at him, using every amount of self-control to not break the researchers jaw. "He's a man, not a fucking animal." Moriarty snarled, looking back at Sebastian, rolling his eyes. "You're a soldier for god’s sake, stop looking so worried." Jim groaned. "I will be leading them to my lab, clear? No fucking prods or collars. I run experiments and observations, not a bloody herd of cattle." Moriarty growled, dark eyes digging into the researcher's soul.   
"Sebastian, follow." He instructed, walking out the lab with the ex-military man behind him. "Don't fucking TOUCH him." He snarled at his team. Jim instructed them to take Moran to his lab, saying he would be there momentarily before walking off to his own car.

Sebastian remained stoic but he was beyond confused by what was going on, though his mind was just telling him he was stepping into a situation that would be even worse. Despite that he followed, he followed Jim outside and followed the researchers to this new lab, Jim's lab. He was silent as he followed, trying not to incur any pain, yes Jim had stated no harm but he wouldn't be surprised if they hit him with the cattle prod just because they could and he was finally shoved into a room and told to wait, the door locked behind him.

It was colder here, even more clinical and he found a corner, some kind of coping device, before he shifted knowing the thick fur would keep him warm at least.

Jim had arrived just five minutes later, swearing he would do his best to ensure Sebastian was taken care of. Properly. He entered the laboratory after talking (mostly shouting) some sense into his team, aggravated with them beyond words.   
"Hello again." He murmured softly, a fresh change of clothes in his hands. He didn't even want to think about Sebastian's current condition. "Your room's down the hall, actually." Yes, a real, proper room. Moriarty was certainly not having a future sniper sleep on the fucking floor. He wasn't that much of a monster. Okay, maybe he was, but something about Seb made him do otherwise.

Sebastian heard the shouting and he curled up smaller, tucking his tail between legs as Jim walked in, only glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. He listened to him however and he furrowed his brows, it probably looked more like a snarl but he was amazed that Jim was giving him some form of proper room and he stood up carefully, suspiciously. He made sure this wasn't a trick, taking some hesitant steps at first but some came over to Jim's side, even as a tiger he was so large his shoulders came up to Jim's waist and he waited for the man to lead the way.

Jim watched. Goddamn he really was like a pet of sorts. His eyes were beautiful though, yellow and glowing. They looked up at Jim, a glimmer of suspicion, something the scientist wasn't concerned about in the slightest. He was planning on changing Seb, but for the better. Moran was more than just a freak, obviously. He was one himself, but past the empathetic pity party, Sebastian Moran was one of the best snipers on the face of the earth, and gaining his trust and his skills was more valuable than any genetic code. The tiger was just a plus. Though, he did look... cute, Sebastian. Jim could only imagine him purring - no, fuck that. He was a soldier, a COLONEL for fucks sake, not a pet. He sighed through his nose, frustrated with himself. A smile tugged at his lips for a millisecond before his dark eyes were like mirrors looking back as Sebastian.

 "This way." Jim led Seb down the corridor to a white door, opening it with a key code. "I'll give you your own as well, don't worry." Moriarty added as he entered. It wasn't anything special, just a bed made with white linen, the same colour as the walls, a bedside table with a lamp, plus a desk and dresser – simple but it was still a proper room.  
"Bathroom's to your right, and the closet's in there as well." Moriarty said, placing the clothes on the bed. He left without another word, going to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Sebastian was left reeling when he looked around the room, finding out there was even a bathroom and it was the place he went to first, looking around and almost stilling in shock as he saw the bathtub.   
He wasn't sure he could have a bath but there had been no other rules... Jim had even left the door open, but even Sebastian knew right now he was too weak to make a run for it so a bath it was. He shifted again, hoping the warm water would help soothe his aching muscles and relax him slightly, apart from that he just wanted to get cleaned up. He felt disgusting and he reached over, turning the taps on and grinning madly to himself when they actually produced hot water.   
  
Sebastian ended up totally losing himself in the bath, giving the sting on the wounds barely a second thought, leaving the shorts by the side as he sunk into the water, he wasn't even sure if there were any toiletries for him to use but right now this was more than enough and he let out a soft groan. Even if it ended up getting worse again at least he could have one moment of relaxed peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim left Sebastian to himself for an hour, hovering over the kitchen counter with a cup of tea and the detailed notes of Sebastian’s months of experimentation. Moriarty was not a sympathetic man, but he was to Sebastian, even though the concept of empathy was a total weakness in his eyes. From the time Jim and Seb ‘met’ to the present, Sebastian changed drastically, something that Jim was surprised to see from a man of his background.    
Multiple accounts of dissection and useless blood work. Experiments used from the fucking forties would have been better than this bullshit. This was disastrous. Now Moriarty was forced to fix Sebastian back up, as well as train him.  
_'We'll put you back together again.'_  
He should have chosen his words carefully. After finishing his drink, Jim annotated and wrote out his plan to fix his soldier. Not his but--fuck it. His bloody soldier.   
He left the kitchen, going back to Sebastian's room. "Seb..."

Sebastian had been in the bath for nearly 45 minutes, just enjoying the warm water before he climbed out and let the water drain, trying to ignore how dirty it was as he dried off, drying off as best he could with one of the towels near the tub without hurting himself. Eventually, though he had only had a bath, Sebastian felt exhausted and he padded into the room without getting dressed, lying on his stomach on the bed and stretching out with the first content sound he had made in months. 

He even ended up drifting off, the room was warm and he didn't need to pull the quilt over him, the bed was actually comfortable and he ended up hugging the pillow while he snored softly. It was why Sebastian startled when Jim walked in and spoke his name surprisingly softly. He gave another groan, rolling over and sitting up, rubbing his eyes before looking up at Jim, unsure if he could speak so instead he just bit his lip and waited.

Jim laughed softly, a bit taken back by his current state. "If you want something to eat you're welcome to the kitchen. If you want to... Talk or ask me something be my guest." He gave the other man a small smile before leaving Sebastian. This was so... Weird. Sebastian was just a soldier. He wanted an employee of sorts, but he was feeling something... More. He wasn't sure. The whole situation essentially was never meant to happen.

Sebastian kept sitting on the bed a short while as he processed what he had been told and once it sunk in he slowly got up, pulling on the shorts after picking them up from the bathroom and going out to find Jim. Being able to walk out of the door of his own free will was shock enough and he quietly called Jim's name.  
"M-Moriarty? …Sir?" He found him in the kitchen area and he looked at the floor, taking a deep breath. He had been a soldier for fuck sake, he could shift into a tiger and he was hesitating asking for food. Eventually he pulled himself together and looked up, the fire still gone from his eyes. "May I make something to eat?"

Jim looked up, nodding and pointing with a black pen to the fridge. Seb was a puddle of a man, and Jim pitied him, if he was truly honest. He needed to fix Sebastian. Slowly he would there was so much work ahead for them both. He needed a soldier. He needed a Moran.   
"I gave you those new clothes for a reason, you know." Jim murmured, eyes back on his paper after looking at the tattered shorts. Moriarty finally had to look back up and watched while Seb walked to the fridge, dark eyes still dissecting him, unable to look away. He picked out what Sebastian needed. Jim had the tiger in his grasp now, and couldn't let Sebastian become such a shell of his former self.

Sebastian felt chastised when Jim said that, he felt bare and he slouched slightly, subconsciously making himself look smaller as he went to the fridge. He didn't really know what he wanted or even what he could have so he pulled out a few small things to make a sandwich. He felt like he was under a microscope with Jim watching him as he moved around, so he worked at quickly as he could, being sparing with the ingredients so he didn't use too much and he quickly tidied it up before rushing into his room to eat away from the prying eyes of Jim. 

Jim watched for a moment before going back to his notes. "No need to be a stranger, Sebastian. You've been starved, for Christ sakes." He murmured into his notes, not even glancing at the mess of a human in front of him. Jim refused to truly acknowledge Sebastian yet. Just like his shifting form, Sebastian had the personality of a cat. As terrified as he had been, Jim observed Seb like the was gauging how he acted. It was interesting, and Jim felt that it was an ongoing observation as he watched Seb.

When Sebastian finished his food and realised that no pain was actually coming he paused in thought, what if his... Senses were right and Jim was truly pissed off at what the others had done? Of course he still assumed it was because he was worth money or something as equally valuable to Jim but even with the thought of him still being an object at least he would be comfortable and he let out a slow breath. **  
** When he had reasoned with himself, telling himself he was relatively safe for now, Sebastian took his shorts off and shifted, he wanted to watch Jim and he felt better being able to do it in his tiger form, he could just curl up on the floor and watch him work. He finally wondered through to Jim, sitting down on the floor about two metres away from him and tilting his head to the side as he started to observe his observer.

Jim was buried in his notes, short handing all his accounts with detailed precision. Though his penmanship would never get the recognition It deserved, the man wrote as much description as an author, embellishing his prose with relish. Everything had to be exact. Everything had to be in place. Jim knew that to be true. After much work, and scrawling until his hand ached and the bones in his wrists became sore, Jim's doe eyes drifted to the other side of the table, seeing an empty plate in front of him and no Sebastian. He looked around for the shifter, eyes scanning for the human.

"Sebas-" Oh.

Large yellow eyes gazed up at him, and for a second, just one--Jim Moriarty felt intimidated by such a beast. A soft laugh left his lips, and he tilted his head to one side. "Hello, Tiger." He murmured softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Jim went back to his work, still looking at the notes and observations. Jim was never the type for sentiment; it was a disgusting idea, one he never lingered on. What he was feeling wasn't sentiment though; it was annoyance if anything, mixed with some kind of pity. It left a weird taste in his mouth like cheap coffee and cigarettes, and it made him want to drink bleach. Jim wanted Sebastian as a soldier, someone detached and strong. He did believe it when he was told that Sebastian was discharged for killing a man with his bare hands. It was obvious that he had the brute strength, and that was something Jim needed. But for now, he just had a tiger, a broken man, a shell. Jim was determined to fix him, to stitch him back up.

Sebastian frowned when he heard the laugh, it sounded almost musical and he stepped forward but only so he could try and get closer to see what Jim was writing. He wanted to know if he was writing about himself, to see if he could find out about any possible plans, he just hated being so fucking uncertain and he was considering running for it but he knew, he had an idea of what this place was like and he knew he wouldn't get far. So, at least he could learn about his situation to try and do... Something, anything. 

Even if he had to play along for a while, even years, he was sure he could still hold onto that will to leave. He was sure he could bide his time. Sebastian could simply pretend this was the army all over again, for him there was no god left to believe in so he certainly wouldn't say this was some kind of heavenly test. Definitely not, he had lost his faith a long time ago and the thought made him shake his head softly. 

"What?" Jim asked, glancing back at the tiger. "For the love of god, Seb, please change." He groaned, rolling his eyes. After the animal made no movement, Moriarty rose from his seat, striding over to Sebastian in a matter of steps. He knelt down next to the tiger, fingers scratching under his chin. "Don't look too scared now, Tiger. I won't hurt you." Jim murmured softly, eyes looking into the tiger's. A small grin tugged on his lips. "You are quite lovely you know." He murmured softly, fingers moving to run through his fur slowly. Jim sighed through his nose, deciding silently to gain Sebastian's trust before training him. He had to rearrange the leftover pieces of Sebastian, create a new masterpiece out of shattered marble. Jim wanted Sebastian as his own, and he would do whatever it took to do so.

Sebastian watched Jim move closer, his breath picking up slightly as Jim got closer, the end of his tail flicking in discontent as he felt suddenly threatened. He tried to stay calm though, it would do no good to rip Jim's throat out because he was fairly sure Moriarty was the only one keeping him alive and relatively safe, for whatever purpose he had in mind.   
Instead he sat there and fought back the urge to bite Jim's fingers off as he petted him like some kind of fucking house cat. Sebastian couldn't stop the small snarl that rumbled in his throat though but he still didn't move, bright eyes looking into dark and just trying to stand his ground, feeling generally safe enough to do so.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "Oi." He snapped, fingers grabbing a fistful of black and orange fur. "Don't you forget I'm the only one who actually wants to protect you, pet." Moriarty warned, dark eyes looking into the tiger's. He stood up again, brushing his suit off in one swift motion. Jim was actually becoming quite fond of Sebastian. He was amusing, and Jim enjoyed toying with his new 'pet' of sorts. 

"Feel free to roam around, tiger. What's mine is yours." He murmured, taking his notes and third cup of tea with him. Moriarty walked past Sebastian and down the hall to a long flight of stairs to his office. He set the notes onto the large oak desk, settling into the chair and sipping his tea. Jim was still trying to figure out how to go about 'house breaking' Seb. He was sceptical, as Jim noticed, and felt that giving Sebastian 'freedom' would ultimately let Moriarty gain the shifter's trust.

It took everything Sebastian had not to growl at Jim for doing that, it took all he had not to just lunge forward and bite a chunk out of him. There was still a snarl in the back of his throat, his eyes narrowed as he watched Jim leave the room and he waited a few paces before walking out of the room he had been sitting in, only really now realising how large this place was. 

He would have shifted, got dressed but he left his new clothes and his old shorts in the room, still feeling safer in this form as he padded down the corridor. He felt safer because his hearing was heightened and his sense of smell was something he could trust, he trusted his nose and walked slowly through the first floor. Sebastian wondered into what he guessed was the master bedroom and his eyes widened at the sight of the bed, it was huge. Yes, he had grown up well off but this was beyond lavish and he started to sniff around the room just familiarising himself with Jim's environment then moving on to the next room until he knew the layout of that floor, eventually moving down the stairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jim stayed in his office briefly, finishing his third cup of earl grey and pressing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Moriarty drummed his fingers on the desk, chewing on his tongue. He rummaged through one drawer of his desk, getting out one of the many cigarette boxes he had around his lavish house and a lighter. He pressed the coffin nail in between his slightly chapped pink lips, lighting it. He got up, taking a long drag and letting the smoke fall from his lips as he left the room. 

"Sebastian?" He called, walking through the house, searching for his soldier in the making. "Tiger, tiger..." Moriarty, purred in a sing-song voice, a grin tugging at his lips as he pulled the cigarette away.  

Sebastian was still memorising the layout of the house when he heard Jim's voice, hearing him say it in such a sing song, a lost mocking tone very nearly sent shivers down Sebastian's spine but he tried to push it away. He was twice the size of Jim both as a tiger and a human and he shouldn't be worried should he?  
He followed the sound until he saw Jim smoking a cigarette, his nose twitching and the human side of him deeply craving the nicotine, not having had a single smoke since he had been captured by Jim and his stupid fucking team of 'researchers'. Sebastian sat down, looking up and Jim and waiting to see what he wanted, he was tempted to shift but he didn't really want to stand naked in front of Moriarty as he begged for a cigarette.

Smoke left his lips as he chuckled. "Sorry, love there only so much silence I can take..." He sighed, looking at the shifter, taking another drag. He looked... different. 

"What? You want a smoke?" He asked, as if the idea was absurd. "I don't give cigarettes to tigers." Moriarty muttered, taking another drag and letting the smoke escape his lips. Jim walked towards the animal, fingers running through his fur slowly on the top of his massive skull, and his fingers scratched behind his ears. A small smile appeared on his lips as he scratched the tiger gently. Jim saw Sebastian's tiger form as a mask, so he didn't have to face him 'directly'. It was a bit amusing, and Jim noted how he was less distant when unable to speak. 

This time Sebastian managed to stop the snarl that rose in his throat, he managed to push it back and started to truly consider shifting. He could smell the smoke and the craving for even a drag made his stomach clench and he finally bit the bullet. Jim seemed... More reasonable than the researchers at least and he usually wasn't bothered by nudity, Sebastian only thought he didn't want to be nude in front of Jim because it made him feel vulnerable and exposed but… fuck it.

His eyes closed and a slow breath left him and he started to shift, the sound of flesh stretching and moving, the sound of bones grinding until he was standing in front of Jim practically towering over him and trying to compose himself. 

"Yes, yes I want a cigarette." 

Moriarty laughed softly, looking up and down at Sebastian. Jim had to admit, he was gorgeous. Sebastian, though torn with scars, still had the face of a model and a body sculpted like marble despite the weight loss. Jim hummed softly in approval, grinning after taking a final drag. He enjoyed how shameless Seb tried to be, though Jim could see through the stoic soldier. His eyes wandered over his body briefly before he tilted his chin up. His dark doe eyes settled on Sebastian’s, smirking. "Alright tiger, no need to be so eager." He teased, taking a long drag from his own cigarette. Jim handed it to Sebastian. "Knock yourself out, pet."

Sebastian's lip twitched as Jim laughed, wanting to make some kind of wisecrack but he knew his body was nothing to laugh about, he was beat up and scarred but he knew he was still blessed so he kept his mouth shut and it seemed to work as he received the rest of the cigarette. He almost forgot Moriarty was with him as he brought the cigarette to his lips and he took a long slow drag, feeling the smoke fill his lungs and he exhaled with a slow groan of satisfaction. 

"Thanks." Sebastian looked back at Jim, remembering he was there and being reminded of how naked he was due to Jim's keen gaze. The cigarette hug from his fingers as he stepped back, "I'm going to get dressed."

Jim hummed softly, looking Seb up and down. "Off you pop, then." He murmured. His eyes loomed over Sebastian's bare body, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, not just yet at least. Jim was letting Sebastian ease himself into this, before Jim would put him into training. "Clothes are in your closet and dresser. Call me if you need anything." He murmured as Seb started off. "And pet," Moriarty called, starting to enjoy the name. "training starts tomorrow."

Sebastian fist clenched as he was called pet yet again but he paused and nodded taking another deep drag and going upstairs, still trying not to snap at Jim. He only hoped training was something he could do, even something familiar like the army. He finally reached his room, his own room, looking around and pulling out comfortable clothes then getting dressed when he had finished the cigarette.   
Once he was ready he felt like he was at a bit of a loose end again but he was hungry again, the sandwich not being enough for the number of calories his body needed. He needed a proper meal and before he knew it he was going into Jim's office, hesitating as he saw the man. **  
** "I was going to make food, if you want dinner?" He knew making a meal might be a good way to get into Jim's good books and a way for Sebastian himself to relax in this situation.

Jim looked up from his work when he heard Sebastian enter. Moriarty was never one who to eating as a part of a daily routine, or as a thing at all. It wasn't like he didn't want to eat; it was just something that never bothered him until it actually did. But, Sebastian of course didn't know this yet, so instead took up his suggestion. It was another way to gain Sebastian's trust.  So, he nodded when asked, pen tapping on the desk, still in some thought. "Yes of course." Jim went back to his work immediately, figuring dinner would be the best way to learn more about Seb. Charts and observations could only do so much.

"Right, yeah." Sebastian cleared his throat and went into the kitchen, starting to look around feeling more comfortable with using the things since he was cooking for both of them. He decided to do something relatively safe for now, it had been a while since he had cooked a proper meal but it came naturally to him and he started to make a thick tomato and cheese sauce for some pasta.

He felt the tenseness ebbing from his body as he was moving in the kitchen, this was something normal it was domestic and he felt safe for now at least. Sebastian finally dished up the pasta, covering it with the sauce and placing them on the table with cutlery and glasses of water, he figured it would do and he could pretend this was normal instead of seeing Jim as his captor. 

After the smell of food filled the house, Jim left his office and met Sebastian in the kitchen. He had discarded his tie and suit jacket, now in his white button down and slacks. He didn't say anything for a few moments, watching as Sebastian plated the pasta. A small cheeky smile appeared on his face as he spoke. "Smells wonderful, tiger." He mused, walking over to the opposite side of the counter. "Did you normally cook?" He asked, gazing up at the ex-soldier. His face was less cold than usual, but his glassy gaze never faltered. His finger dipped in the sauce, licking the digit slowly and humming softly in approval. "Delicious." Jim smirked, devilish eyes gazing into Sebastian's.

"Used to." Sebastian's eyes couldn't possibly shift from Jim's finger as he licked the digit, the blood red sauce moving onto his tongue and he couldn't even tear his eyes away from Jim's throat as he swallowed, the way the Adam's apple bobbed until the pale skin.   
"I uhm, well enjoy it." He didn't know what else to do, he had been thrown off from the small display from Jim and he sat down at the table with a slow breath and picked up his fork, he didn't really want to make any small talk so instead just stared to eat slowly.

Jim couldn't help but chuckle at the way Sebastian became reserved after such a display. he picked up his plate as well, sitting across the table from Sebastian. didn't start eating right away, rather he just watch Sebastian from afar before deciding to eat. "No need to be so shy, tiger..." Jim murmured quietly after eating some of this food. He wasn't very hungry but, for Sebastian sake he went ahead and ate what he had prepared. A small grin tugged on his lips as he looked up at the blue eyed man. His eyes had some kind of devilish look in them, as he knew what threw him off, and Jim promised himself to do it again.

For some reason the little comments Jim made, the pet names were enough to just annoy him, to push him slightly over the edge. He had been through so much and Jim was acting like he hadn't travelled half way around the world to dart Sebastian and bring him back to London so a team of researchers could tear him apart.   
"Hard to be overly talkative to your captive isn't it? Especially when he's acting like nothing is fucking wrong." He let out a frustrated huff of breath and went back to eating, it was probably exactly what Jim wanted him to do. 

"You act like I wanted this." Jim muttered, fork twirling in pasta. Of course he wouldn't understand just yet, but it was just a tiny bit frustrating to Moriarty. He let out a sigh, chewing his lower lip. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, tiger." He murmured, an almost human expression across his face as he rested back in his chair without his usual perfect posture. His eyes looked at the plate, then back at Sebastian. "Why break a perfectly working machine?"  He muttered, quirking his brow and raising himself up. He ate slowly, eyes not looking to Seb until he licked the last of the red sauce from his lips. "You're confused, Moran, and if you want answers, you need to start asking the right questions." He murmured after his tongue retreated back into his mouth, a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned back, gazing at the shifter.

Sebastian's breath picked up in frustration, for some reason every little thing Jim was doing was starting to annoy him but he primarily put it down to the fact that Jim was acting like nothing was wrong.   
  
"Well I already know you fucking captured me like a worthless animal, I know you brought me back here and just handed me over to be fucking experimented on like the next Frankenstein's monster and you didn't monitor it! If you were so concerned why didn't you monitor what the fuck they were doing eh? I want to know why the hell you want me here and I want to know why you left me there if I was so fucking special to whatever stupid master plan you had." He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration, forgetting about a recent scar and wincing in pain a small growl leaving his throat at how angry he was, the tiger flashing in his eyes.

"I had more pressing matters at the time, Moran. None are your concern." He muttered, looking him up and down. Jim sighed softly, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Sebastian spoke. "I entrusted my team, not some slim shot fuck ups." Moriarty snarled, hand white knuckled around the fork.

And look how fucking well that went for you!" Sebastian slammed his hands on the table, the frustration finally getting the better of him and he snapped at Jim. He didn't care that Jim could probably kill him if he wanted it, was better than being a fucking house pet for the rest of his life and he stood up so suddenly his chair fell back with a clatter to the floor.   
"If you want me I will be in my holding cell masquerading as a fucking bedroom." He left the kitchen, breathing heavily, and the only one up he had was that he found a hidden pack of cigarettes in the kitchen along with a lighter so they were in his pocket as he went upstairs, his fists clenched by his side. The strange thing was, despite Sebastian finally biting he didn't consider leaving, something in the back of his mind telling him it was far too much of a risk.

Moriarty glared at him, his demeanour calm besides his dark eyes filled with rage. "I don't have to do ANYTHING for you." He barked, watching as Sebastian left. "I don't NEED YOU SEBASTIAN." He barked, jaw shifting. The last one was a lie. He needed Sebastian like air, though he would never admit such a thing. "You act like your special but I didn't have to take pity on you." He snarled, looking Sebastian up and down as he walked away. "You're a fucking cog in a wheel, Sebastian. Don't take my hospitality for kindness. I need you alive." Moriarty muttered, looking at the food with a scowl before lighting a cigarette for himself.

Jim's words echoed in Sebastian's head as he closed the door to his 'room' and lit a cigarette, sitting on the bed with a heavy sigh. Well, Jim didn't  _need_ him so how long would he spend trying to find Sebastian if he ran? He knew he could get far if he escaped, he could hide, the army had taught him more than enough after all and he leaned back as he smoked slowly and started to make a plan.   
He assumed Jim would have security measure in place during the night so sneaking out would be no good, he would simply just have to make a dash for it when he could and there was no time like the present. 

Sebastian finished his cigarette, shoving the rest in his pocket along with the lighter and he looked around the room for anything useful but there wasn't much he could use at all. It would just be him, he had done it before he had done it again and he pulled on a jacket found in the wardrobe and quietly stepped out of the bedroom. With a couple of glances around the corridor and listening to see if Jim was close he made a run for it, thankful he was still able to run after everything that had been done to him at least and he focused on getting out.


	7. Chapter 7

Moriarty listened intently. There was a sudden silence to Sebastian's movements, and then the unmistakeable sound of running. The noise was evident as he heard the shifter dash through the house. "You've got to be shitting me." He groaned, more inconvenienced than anything, pulling out his phone and locking all the doors from the inside with ease. Easy peasy. He commended Sebastian for trying though, he had to give him credit after all he had been through for keeping his will to at least try for freedom.

"You're not getting far, tiger." Jim called in a sing-song voice, chuckling softly. He strode through the house and slowly made his way upstairs, patiently waiting for Moran's retreat. Of course he didn't know what to expect from the ex-sniper, but Jim could never be too prepared so he ensured he had considered both the worst and the best outcomes. Moriarty prowled the upstairs, looking for the shifter. "Tiger, tiger?" He called, careful to grab a gun from his office drawer before proceeding any further. He looked around, listening for any sound of Moran.

Sebastian tried not to shout in frustration as he heard the tell-tale sound of locks and truly he should have been expecting it, he should have known Jim would have fail safes and he was so fucking stupid to believe he could run at all. When he realised he was truly trapped he retreated into the closest room and froze again, this had to be the master bedroom, fuck he must be in Jim's room. **  
** " _Shit_." He looked around, there was nowhere to go even the damn windows had grates on them so he couldn't get out, and he sunk to the floor with his head in his hands trying desperately to calm down. He had his back against the door and it all hit him against his will, it hit him like a tonne of bricks that he wouldn't get out. He was truly stuck here; he was just completely... Fucked. Sebastian finally decided to just go for it, one last chance and if he suffered because of it well... He had already suffered and he had nothing to lose right now. Nothing to lose at all.

Sebastian stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile by the door as he shifted knowing Jim would have heard him - or at least quickly figure out where he was - and he would be showing up soon enough so he turned to face the door, his shoulders low and his behind raised, ready to pounce. 

Jim walked through the corridors, searching for the sniper, "tiger I know you're here..." He said, his tone warning the other of his presence. Moriarty opened each door, with no sign of Sebastian. "If you're thinking of killing me, you must be stupid." Jim murmured into the empty corridor, gun resting in his hand, a comfortable weight.  Jim looked around, finally coming to the door of his own bedroom. He chewed the inside of his cheek, opening the door slowly, knowing he should still at least be slightly cautious. After all, caged animals bite the hardest.

Sebastian moved back as the door started to open, the snarl starting low in his throat as he prepared to jump, the snarl rising to a growl and he didn't even see the gun as he lunged for Jim. He was large enough and quick enough to send Jim sprawling to the floor with a heavy thud, still unaware of the gun as he pinned him down and snapped his teeth at Jim's face between roaring as loud as he possibly could. A beast of pure intimidation. He was also panting hard and focused on shifting again but this time only a certain part, his vocal chords and voice box so he could speak. His voice ended up still being gruff as you would expect a speaking tigers voice to be, laced with growls between syllables and deeper than usual but he was still able to form proper words. 

"If I'm nothing you why don't you just let me leave!"

Jim let out a breathless laugh, the wind knocked out of him briefly. Sebastian's voice was like thunder as he spoke, and the man under him was take aback by it, only momentarily of course nothing Sebastian would notice. The shifter also earned an eye roll for the question "Because you're not, tiger." He murmured softly, gripping the gun in his hand. "Honestly, I don't waste my time on just anyone." Moriarty tried to move, but to no avail. His head hit the lush carpet and he let out a defeated sigh. "Why don't you just kill me now if you despise me so much?" He countered, eyes gazing up at the Tiger.

Usually Sebastian would have no problem with that, he could rip Jim’s throat out in one bite, he could snap his neck with one hard swipe of his paw but he needed to know why he was here. Well... Curiosity killed the cat. He let out a huff of breath, close enough that it ruffled jims hair before he spoke again, having to concentrate more than usual to form the words.   
"Just tell me why you want me. You claim I'm nothing then claim you don't waste your time with just anyone. Just fucking tell me what's going on!"

"That is what tomorrow was for, tsk so impatient tiger." Jim muttered, looking the tiger up and down with an annoyed look, put out that Sebastian seemed so bloody dense. He sighed with defeat. It wasn't like he really had a choice, since Seb knew he wasn't going to actually use the gun. "Fine..." He groaned, looking up at Sebastian. "I want to offer you a job, Sebastian. I need a sniper." He muttered, unable to believe that he admitted to needing something, even something as practical as an employee. The words were taboo on Jim's lips.

Sebastian moved off Jim, his jowls rising into a snarl as he looked at him, he couldn't believe the man was so fucking put out by asking for something so simple and it make a growl of frustration bubble in his throat.   
"You... you put me through all of this... because you wanted to HIRE ME!" The words ended in a roar and he raised his paw, very close to Jim's head but instead of clawing Jim's eyes out like he wanted to he hit the carpet, the sound of his claws snagging the fabric and tearing it filled Jim’s ears.   
"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY?"

An amused grin slowly appeared on Jim's face, giggling before starting to laugh - Jim Moriarty laughing was as rare as a red diamond and almost as terrifying as the devil himself. As his laughter died down he looked up at the frustrated shifter, unable to control the second small giggle that left his lips. "Oh you stupid man." He sighed, grinning up at the sniper. "Do you always think with the feline part of your brain? It would go a long way to explaining how thick you are."   
The last sentence was completely monotone, and Jim's expression was dead. "Do you really think I would want any old military man, Sebastian? Do you have any idea?" Jim asked, arching a brow. He sighed, a disappointed look on his face. "If you're so frustrated with me, pet why not kill me?" He asked head tilting up and to the side in defiance, eyes digging into the tiger.

Sebastian was tempted, oh god he was so tempted. He was sure he hadn't felt anger like this in such a long time, he couldn't even remember when his blood had run so hot with rage and he roared at Jim. He roared at him for laughing, for taunting him but mostly for calling him stupid. Sebastian Moran was a lot of things and stupid wasn't one of them – that alone seemed to be enough to just give him the small shove he needed to snap completely.   
He wasn't sure what he was going to do, he didn't know if he would end up killing Jim but right now he wanted blood, he wanted to see Jim beaten and bloody no matter the cost to him because it would be so satisfying, it would be beyond worth it.   
**  
** Sebastian lunged forward his mind made up, a paw the size of Jim's head smacking him across the face with pounds of brute force. The thick sharp claws caught the skin, tearing it open with ease, blood starting to ooze onto Jim’s ‘perfect’ pale skin. Sebastian took a split second to admire the way Jim was hurt before lunging forward again and clamping his jaws around Jim's shoulder, he bit and gnawed at the flesh, tearing through the suit and Jim's skin. The bones ground under his jaw and the flesh twisting and tearing under his teeth.

Moriarty never screams. Ever. There was never an acknowledgment of pain, and like every other time, Jim tried to act like he was fine, but nothing could top that much fucking brute force. It was sheer agony.   
He screamed, his eyes shut tight as a blinding pain shot through his shoulder. His fists tugged at the tiger's fur, silently pleading for Sebastian to just fucking stop, very nearly regretting the taunts. The sound of his own bones being crushed under such a powerful jaw and the growl right next to his ear was all Jim could possibly hear and it made his stomach churn.

The scream was so loud it almost hurt Sebastian, his sensitive ears ringing with the sound and he pulled back, panting hard, his muzzle covered in blood, the soft white fur now matted with congealing red. His eyes roved over Jim, the blood on his face and shoulder, soaking into the carpet and he was... He was shocked. He didn't... Well of course Jim had been his captor and he had suffered, Jim had taunted him and he had it coming, but for some fucking reason he felt bad. He knew it wasn't right, it wasn't right that he felt guilty for doing this –he knew in his heart of hearts that Jim had something he could offer – and the guilt filled him, before he knew it he was shifting and pulling off Jim's shirt and suit. 

"Fuck, fuck where's the first aid kit. You have to have one, shit. I can fix this; I can fix it." Sebastian thought he was panicking so much because this could possibly be the death of him, he may have nearly killed someone who could have gave him some kind of... Purpose and he kept telling himself he was fixing this for purely selfish reasons.

"Talk to me! Where is the first aid kit?"

Jim only had one thing on his mind: his gun. The weapon was somewhere to the left of him, and Jim's long delicate and now shaking fingers tried desperately to grip the gun. His bare chest heaved with every hateful and shocked breath. Jim's eyes were dark and trying to move his upper body to a vertical position took every fucking ounce of effort. Blood trickled from the open wounds on his face. He looked like death reverse, what one would imagine a fresh reanimated corpse to look like. "In the personal lab."

Jim rasped the words, fighting back every effort not to shoot the shifter, not even sure he could raise his arm to do so if he truly wanted. Moriarty felt his blood running down his pectorals and arm, his vision started to become black as the hot liquid covered his skin. Nonononono not now. He couldn't. Who knows what Sebastian would do. Jim was out of his depth, out of his control. He blinked, trying to stay conscious trying to keep a clear head, being incapacitated was bad enough but he couldn’t completely be at the shifters mercy. Jim breathed hard, bloody lips parted with every shaky gasp. Dark doe eyes looked up at the shifter, trying to form some kind of sentence before his mind went numb, and his vision went dark. Moriarty went limp, head hitting the blood soaked carpet and torn as he was engulfed in darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian swore loud as Jim passed out, too busy to consider the fact the fact he was naked and covered in blood, he ran through to the private lab and started to search frantically. For once he was happy that Jim was so fucked up, fucked up enough to have a private lab, and he found everything he needed to fix Jim's shoulder: suture needles and medical thread, butterfly stitches for his face and plenty of antiseptic. 

He ran back and immediately attended to Jim, glad he was passed out so there would be no more pain, but mostly so he wouldn’t say anything, as Sebastian patched him up. It wasn't the most skilled job but it was neat enough and Jim was patched up to the best of Sebastian’s ability, bandaged and cleaned before Sebastian picked him up and took him into the master bedroom. **  
** Sebastian stripped Jim down to his boxers, trying to ignore the pale lithe body under him and covered him with the plush quilt, going into the bathroom to clean up himself while he waited for Jim to wake so he could check him over and give him painkillers - though he was tempted not to. He still had no idea why he was helping, he should have left, he lost his chance because of misplaced guilt and now he was acting as a fucking nursemaid.

What felt like moments to Jim, was in fact 3 hours, he stirred slowly, confused as why - or how he got into bed. He rarely slept, and if he did he was lucky if he could rest long enough to get more than 2 hours. As he pulled himself up, he noted that all but his boxers were gone and a sudden blinding pain in his shoulder soon woke him up completely. Jim winced hard, disturbing the stitches on his face in the process. He groaned, rolling his one good shoulder and started to try and account for everything that happened previous to him passing out as dark brown eyes searched for the sniper.

Damn him. He should have shot him when he had the chance. If Jim had the nerve, Sebastian would be dead, and he would be tending to his own God awful wounds. But Sebastian, as far as he could recall, was alive and well, and Jim had collapsed on the carpet in his own blood. "Sebastian." As he spoke, Jim's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, his vocal chords wrung of all strength. Jim cleared his throat, trying a second time, another pitiful effort. He groaned miserably, rolling his head and stretching all he could, trying to rid himself of the aches, knowing it wouldn't be long before all his shattered bone would soon get the best of him in a numbing and hellish pain.

Sebastian had been all but hiding in the bathroom and when he heard Jim's voice he took a deep shuddering breath, the man was stuck in bed, injured but he was still... No he wasn't scared, but he was nervous. He tried to shake the thought from his head and he picked up the strong painkillers wishing he could shove the full bottle down Jim’s neck, instead taking them with glass of water through to Jim and handing them over. 

"You should go to a hospital." Sebastian was trying to look anywhere but Jim, he didn't know what was wrong with him. The man had it coming, he shouldn't have felt bad but he felt like shit and he sat on the edge of the bed with a shaky sigh. "You can't say you weren't expecting that. I, God you provoked me." 

Jim downed the pills and drank the glass of water, brows furrowing at the notion. "No." He said flatly, looking at the sniper. Jim looked down and sighed softly, chewing the inside of his cheek. Sebastian was right. As much as Jim hated it, Sebastian was right. Moriarty thought he could control such a monster, and maybe he could, but at the moment Jim was only a madman... A very clever madman, but not the Moriarty that everyone lived in fear of.

Though, Jim wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to change his intended dynamic between himself and Seb, especially when he recalled how pitiful Sebastian became the last time. He wasn't about to say sorry, so instead he nodded and gave whatever was closest to that. "You're right."  His voice sounded choked as he spoke. Sebastian needed some kind of reassurance, and Jim gave it to him, though the words were bitter like cough syrup.

Sebastian was staring at the floor but he looked up at Jim, surprised by the words but not letting it show on his face as icy blues met chocolate brown. "What is this?" He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand through his hair, 

"I mean, what the fuck am I still doing here. I could have left but I helped." His face twisted like the word tasted sour in his mouth, hating the fact he helped someone like Jim, someone who took him like some kind of prized possession. "I chose to fucking help you and I don't know why." 

Sebastian covered his face with his hands, his head bowed and his eyes closed, he knew exactly why he had helped Jim. He wanted to be a soldier again, he had loved his free life but he missed the army so much, he needed the war. He needed the fight, it filled his blood with heat and put a thrill in his waters.

"You miss it." Jim muttered, head resting on the headboard. "Don't pretend, Sebastian. It's clear as day." Moriarty stretched, back arching off the large white pillows. A sigh left his lips, and he tilted his head to the side, looking at Sebastian with a curious gaze. "You need me, don't you?" He asked, face completely blank of all expression. 

Sebastian was just about to spit out a vicious no before he turned to Jim, looking in the wide blank eyes, he had never seen eyes so dark and... Deep. It pushed the thought of denial right out of his head and he sucked in a sharp breath before giving a curt nod, affirming Jim's statement then standing up, running a hand through his messed hair. "Rest." He needed to think, he needed to smoke first and then think... Perhaps Jim had some alcohol somewhere and he left Jim's room, avoiding the blood in the hallway and went into the kitchen.

Jim replied with a hum of approval, eyes closing briefly. The pain medication soon took over his limbs, making the usually perfect criminal into a drowsy and clumsy messy. A yawn fell from his parted lips and he swallowed, his throat dry. He watched as Sebastian left, shifting into the comforter.   
"I'm hungry." He muttered into the pillow, tugging the quilt over his head as best as he could. Jim couldn't remember the last time he actually, properly slept in his bed, let alone touch the sheets. With every string attached to him, it was hard to actually rest without one of the plucking his ever working mind. Moriarty's eyes fluttered closed, and for a moment, he looked human. He looked at peace, as his cognitive process became more affected by the drugs than actual thought. 

Jim in his sleep became a muttering man, turning in his bed and breathing out words in different languages. He would murmur into the soft fabric of his pillow before he became limp again, mouth slack open as he was finally entrenched in the blissful thing called sleep, something he always took for granted, let alone thought about. Moriarty became human when he dreamed. His thoughts all mixed together, and he was unable to actually keep up the mask he wore when he was awake. 

Sebastian twisted his face at the sight of nothing but wine as he went through the kitchen while Jim slept, and settled for stealing the cigarettes and bringing a strong cup of coffee up with him as he went back into Jim's room. He knew he didn't have to be here, he didn't have to wait to see if Jim would be alright but he still settled on the other side of the bed, trying to keep his distance from Jim and settled in to drink his coffee and smoke in silent contemplation.  
**  
** Eventually, when his own thoughts were too much, Sebastian ended up watching Jim sleep, he looked so normal, so vulnerable and the sight of the butterfly stitches on his face made his gut clench. He reached out and pushed Jim's hair out of his face, just... Looking. He definitely wasn't admiring, he couldn't, sure he could appreciate good looks but fuck Jim was beautiful and Sebastian hated it. Maybe in another life, another time he would have wanted him but he wasn’t sure he would ever get past what the man had put him through. He was fairly sure no one could, then again, Sebastian wasn’t just anyone.

Jim stayed asleep, breathing slowly against the pillow and shifting ever so often to aid his near shattered shoulder. He leaned into Sebastian’s touch as he slept, a small sleepy smile tugging at his chapped lips. Jim hummed softly, shifting in the sheets and sighing. His demeanour at this moment was something no other man would ever see. Moriarty always wore a mask, and for that reason, never slept. His mind was now swimming in narcotics, and he started to become more and more bogged down. He breathed softly, chest rising and falling. His eyelids fluttered for a moment as he shifted more towards Sebastian, finally letting out a breath as he settled into the sheets again.

Sebastian knew he should move, give Jim more space but he... He liked the way he moved closer. He liked the way he felt wanted even if this would all vanish as soon as Jim opened his eyes, he had never seen anyone like him. So cold, calculating and almost manic but right now he looked so human and Sebastian gave a soft sigh, running his fingers through Jim's hair again because he simply could and there was nothing stopping him.

He had no idea how long he lay there, how long he swapped between watching Jim and smoking soon it started to get dark and he knew he needed to wake Jim up. His body needed food and water to heal, "Jim?" He gently nudged him, trying to be careful as he also tried to move away, not wanting to be too close as he woke. 

Jim's brow furrowed after he heard his name, groaning at realizing how he had to wake up - or of the fact that he actually slept. Moriarty's doe eyes were hooded under his thick lashes and he sighed before they fully opened, fixing on the shifter. 

He groaned, frowning a bit, but the sight of Sebastian made him just a bit happier, mostly because he had got his way and he was still here. It's wasn't actually a surprise that Sebastian stayed, or took care of him. Moriarty though, felt himself starting to get attached to Sebastian and his actions, regrettably. 

He raised himself up slowly, examining the stitches on his shoulder. He could feel the butterfly stitches going across his face too, not bothering to touch them. The comforter slid off his torso, and he rolled his shoulders as best he could. Jim's slender back arched as he stretched, bending slowly as his lips parted in a tired sigh. A hand ran through his dark hair and his gaze fixed on Sebastian for a moment, silent. He didn't bother to say thank you. The thought was awful to him, honestly. He never thought it was necessary.  "I'm hungry." He muttered, his throat dry and his voice hoarse. 

Yeah, Sebastian had been stupid to think he would get a thanks and he got up, picking up his empty mug and standing at the side of the bed, swallowing thickly before finally speaking, "I'm going to make some food; I won't be long." He didn't even know why he had said that when it would be blatantly obvious where he was going and he mentally kicked himself as he went down and started to make some hot sandwiches for the both of them, deciding he would take Jim's up then eat downstairs, he didn't really want to spend time around Jim while he was awake if he could help it.

Jim waited as Sebastian left, fingers drumming on the bed. There was something about Sebastian that drew him closer like a moth to a flame. He remembered Sebastian's touch, fingers carding through his hair... it was something he never let anyone do, despite the fact he had been mostly asleep.   
Moran was something different, and it wasn't just because of his shifting ability. Sebastian never wore a mask, something he desperately needed, but Jim, as much as he wore one, something made it chip away slowly. There was something about those ice blue eyes that made Jim's facade slowly melt like ice in the sun. Slowly but surely, Jim was developing some sort of sentiment towards the sniper, something he dreaded, but wanted to embrace knowing he could use it to his advantage, _nothing_ more.

Sebastian didn't take long, making ham and grilled cheese sandwiches along with a simple side of crisps, knowing Jim's body would need the carbs, the energy, as he took it up on a tray along with a very large glass of water. He placed it on the bedside and took a step back, he couldn't help himself from falling into parades rest and his hands linked behind his back as he looked at Jim. 

"Drink the water slowly, don't make yourself sick, you can have more painkillers in two hours but for how there is paracetamol on the tray to reduce any inflammation." Sebastian gave another small nod, hating how his mind was telling him this was his life now, and he moved back to go back downstairs to eat his own food in silence.

Jim started to eat, looking at Sebastian as he started to leave, brow furrowing. "Um, where are you going?" He asked, one eyebrow arching. "And bring the wine when you're coming back up..." He murmured, knowing Sebastian would return. He took a bite of the sandwich, almost too happy to finally eat. Moriarty was never one for... 'human functions' sleeping, eating. He thought it was a perfect waste of time, but Sebastian knew how to cook. It was delicious despite how simple, he had to admit that.   
Jim also couldn't help but find Sebastian's awkwardness a bit amusing. He never had people around, they were a nuisance, really, but since he needed Sebastian, it was a bit refreshing having someone else one of his many homes after so long. Though Sebastian was hard to look at as anything but a pet to Jim, honestly, he was kind of... endearing in a way. Moriarty still couldn't help but giggle at the thought that Sebastian thought he was tougher than Jim, brute force yes but he knew he would soon have Sebastian. It was only a matter of time. 

Sebastian swore to himself as he went to get his own food, bringing up the wine and one glass for Jim, he wouldn’t drink wine himself. He would rather drink paint stripper. He put them on the side within Jim’s reach, going to sit in the chair at the other side of the room waiting a few moments for... Well something to happen before he felt calm enough to eat. **  
** Jim just put him on edge, he couldn't deny that. Yes, he had nearly killed him, he could easily kill him - human or tiger - but there was just something about him that could make Sebastian shudder. He hated it, he hated the way he wanted to crack Jim's neck with his bare hands but he knew he wouldn't and he gave a frustrated huff as he continued to eat. Jim's eyes loomed on Sebastian, watching the nerves get to him slowly. It really was funny to have another person around. A chuckle left his lips, swallowing his food.

"Don’t act so scared." He murmured, picking up the glass of wine and sipping slowly. Ham and cheese with a glass of wine. Classy. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." He warned, his words so true he should have been a prophet. Moriarty looked at Sebastian from over the wine glass, holding it in one hand after taking another sip.   
"Interesting how even you cower," Jim sighed, almost disappointed. "you could have killed me. You had it in you."  A grin pulled on his lips slowly before it fell, and he almost looked disappointed. "But you're just like the rest... You're boring."

Sebastian looked at Jim, his lips turning into a snarl. "You're not special because I didn't kill you. I reconsidered what you wanted from me and perhaps I needed something more in my life, people can use you in return. So don't act so high and mighty as you're lying in bed when I could kill you any time I fucking like." He finished his food quietly, still hungry and he stood up, taking Jim’s tray when it was finished with and heading downstairs to get something else, and to avoid Jim for a while.

Jim frowned a bit as Sebastian left, taking up company in a glass of wine. He sipped slowly, looking at the empty doorway. He downed the pain killers and finished his glass of wine, waiting for the blond to turn up again.   
"Sebastian..." He groaned, rolling his head and cursing under his breath when he realized that Sebastian wasn't returning. Slowly, Jim got out of bed, not bothering to put on pants. He strolled out in his boxers, starting to feel the pain return to his shoulder. "Sebastian..." He called, his voice hoarse and choked. He walked downstairs, running a hand through his bedhead hair and looking for the shifter.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in frustration when he heard Jim coming down the stairs and he walked over to Jim, standing in front of him with a sigh. "You should be in bed." He didn't really know what else to say, he didn't know why Jim wanted him and he gave a huff, "what do you want?"

Jim rolled his shoulder, letting out a groan of pain. "More painkillers and wine." He muttered, brushing past the blond to the kitchen. He didn't need Sebastian's help. This was his house and he could do whatever he damn well pleased. Though every part of his body either throbbed with pain or was numb from medicine, Jim was determined to show that he didn't need Sebastian, though he wasn't even able to reach his own wine cabinet **.**

"I can imagine doctors hate you." He gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed Jim, lifting him with ease, carrying him back upstairs despite his protests and putting him on the bed.   
"You've had painkillers and wine, no more for a few hours now stop being difficult and rest." Sebastian felt like a disapproving father and he rubbed his hands over his face with a groan, what was going on with his life?   
"You're not to get out of bed unless it's for the bathroom or you're not gonna heal properly."

Jim tried to yell and kick Sebastian as he was carried upstairs, fists drumming on his shoulder blade as Seb carried him. Moriarty whined, draping the comforter over his shoulders and looking up at Sebastian, doe eyes gazing up at him in protest. "Rude." He snapped, knowing he had no excuse to get up again. Jim was almost surprised how Sebastian had the audacity to just pick up THE Jim Moriarty. The Napoleon of crime. Well - the Napoleon of stubbornness at the moment. His eyes locked with Sebastian's for a moment, and during those few seconds, Jim could feel himself melting slowly. It was awful and he looked away, knowing that there was… something happening. Seb was a soldier, nothing else. At least that was what Jim kept telling himself.  "Shouldn't have tried to kill me if you want me to heal so bad." He quipped back in a stubborn tone, looking back up at Seb as he curled up in the comforter around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have provoked me if you didn't want to be injured." Sebastian fixed him with a glare before stepping back and before Jim could say anything he help up his hand to quiet him. "Before you say anything, I'm going to get a book so I can sit in here and read since you seem so fucking intent on keeping me in your sight constantly." He huffed out a breath and went downstairs, looking around until he found a stack of books surprised by what he found. Mathematics, astronomy, physics and even classical literature. He picked up a Dostoyevsky novel with a smile, something he hadn't read in years and he took it back upstairs.

Moriarty watched as Sebastian left, collapsing onto the bed with a small smile. Sebastian wasn't hard on the eyes at all when he got a good look. He was handsome with pretty blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. It also helped that Jim liked bothering Sebastian. He was fun to mess with, and Jim loved watching him with his awkward and confused movements, at least when he was bothering him Sebastian was in his sights. Sebastian was also more than interesting to Jim. The attachment was weird to him... But he could watch Sebastian for hours if given the chance. He watched as Sebastian entered the door again, looking at the book he had and smiling a bit. One of his favourites. Moriarty curled under the sheets sighing softly and watching Sebastian with wide brown eyes, silent.

Sebastian sat back down, aware of the eyes starting at him and he tried to shake off the feeling of being stared at. Something that sent shivers down his spine and he hated it thought he was kind of... Well intrigued. He was interested by the way Jim made him shiver but he tried to push it away, putting it down to the tense atmosphere, sitting down and getting comfortable before opening the book. ****  
  
"You know it's gonna be hard for me to concentrate if you keep starting at me like that."

"Like what?" Jim murmured under the quilt. His eyes still looked over Sebastian, blinking slowly and yawing softly. He raised himself up, comforter falling off his chest and he looked at Sebastian, feeling drowsy from the pills. He could feel the mask falling off as he tried to stay awake, but he wanted to stay with Sebastian - wait no he couldn't. Jim promised he would never get attached, even to his _pet_.

"Like you're trying to read my mind or something. Or you're scared I'm gonna suddenly vanish." He sighed, rolling his eyes and glancing over at Jim, clearly the man just couldn't stay put and he was sure if he was a doctor and had a patient that annoying he would have put them out of their misery.  
Instead of dwelling on it though, Sebastian got up and went over to the bed, pushing Jim back down gently and pulling the quilt over him so he was properly tucked in the bed as Sebastian pinned him with a glare.

"I’ve told you to get some rest." He wanted to remain stoic but with Jim so tired like that, so drowsy he looked years younger, almost innocent in the way he looked so youthful and Sebastian was stunned to see something such as that from Jim. 

Jim yawned, groaning in protest as his head hit the pillow. He shifted in the sheets, rolling onto his side to watch Sebastian for a moment. Moriarty felt drowsy and tired, but he fought the side effects of the pain medication as much as he could, though his eyes were lidded and his dark lashes made him look more tired. Though told to rest, Jim still refused, raising himself up on his good arm and leaning over the side of the bed a bit to look at Sebastian. A small smile pulled at his chapped lips and he sighed. He rested his head on his arm, watching Sebastian and letting his hand hang off the bed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at how stubborn Jim was being but for some reason it made a very small smile tug at his lips. He was like a stubborn child and for someone who claimed to be so powerful, he was just as human as everyone else and he was so intent on watching Sebastian it looked like he was almost ready to fall off the edge of the bed. He moved back over yet again and pushed Jim gently onto his back, going around the bed and sitting down with his back against the headboard and putting his feet up so he could comfortably read, and not have to worry about Jim possibly hurting himself further."Close enough for you know? Get some bloody rest and I will still, unfortunately, be here when you wake up."

Jim hummed with approval, moving to face Seb. He tugged the sheets, curling under them and letting out a soft yawn. Moriarty gazed up at Sebastian, leaning in closer to him and letting his eyes flutter shut. He yawned softly once more, finally giving into the enemy of sleep. Jim was a mess with the drowsy effects of the medication and the sheer power of sleep. Moriarty, though wanting to sleep next to Sebastian, was unable to, due to his arm. He instead took up laying on his other side, sighing once he rested into a comfortable position and falling asleep promptly after.

Sebastian found himself waiting until Jim was asleep before he finally started reading, guessing he would only be disturbed again until Jim was flat out. After the first few chapters however his eyes kept drifting over to Jim, leaning closer so he could watch him. He found himself considering how different Jim was in sleep yet again, he looked so boyish. So different and he reached out to touch his hair, out of pure curiosity of course. 

It was strange to think, this man was so powerful, well he made himself out to be anyway, when he just seemed so  _normal_ right at this moment. Sebastian finally started to notice the details in his features, after everything that had happened he really couldn't bring himself to admire the man at all but now he was looking over the contours of his face, his thick dark lashes and soft pink lips and he was... oh fuck Jim was so handsome and Sebastian groaned in frustration with himself. Eventually he put the books down, huffing and stripping off so he could shift. He felt more detached like this and he also found it easier to sleep, once he was nothing but a mass of muscle and orange fur he curled up, his head tucked under the large paws before drifting off, wondering what the fuck was going on with his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim moved onto his stomach, eyes opening slowly to see his tiger next to him. He smiled a bit, watching the tiger's back rise and fall with every deep breath. Jim reached out his hand, scratching behind Sebastian's ear and humming soft, shifting in the sheets to run his fingers through Sebastian's orange and black fur. Moriarty smiled a bit, brown eyes looking over Seb with an affectionate gaze. Slowly, he could feel his mask slip away with Sebastian... There was something about the sniper that Jim just couldn't get out of his head. He was getting attached, something he hated to admit, but Moriarty promised it wouldn't last for long. Hopefully.

Sebastian managed to drift off, stretching out and taking up most of the bed due to his sheer size. He slept with low rumbling snores and didn't wake when he felt the hand in his fur, however he still reacted to the touch. Sebastian arched his back, and if he had been awake he would have been so mortified at behaving like a common house cat, his low rumbling snores changed in pitch to something embarrassingly like a purr. His tail flicked before settling over Jim's legs, his own legs moving so his stomach was exposed, he would never do such a thing when he was awake, he was in too much of a vulnerable position.

Jim laughed softly at the slumbering animal, a small smile on his face as he ran his fingers through the thick warm coat of the beast.  Sebastian was so different. The soldier that Jim always thought out for Sebastian had slowly left Jim's drugged and drowsy mind, leaving him with the image of the tiger. The man was no more than a purr box as his fingers mused Sebastian's fur. He laughed softly as Seb rolled onto his back and exposing stomach, and Jim pet the underside of the animal slowly, watching his chest rise and fall.

Under all the muscle and fur, Jim could feel a heart beating slowly with every breath the animal took. Jim sighed softly, raising himself up and pressed his hand against Sebastian's chest. Just for a moment. He could feel each breath, the feeling of his strong heart beating slowly. Jim sighed, taking his hand off in fear of him waking, just admiring the slumbering beast.

Sebastian, in his subconscious state, ended up missing the contact and he rolled toward Jim, his large heavy paws resting on Jim's stomach, his muzzled resting thankfully on his good shoulder, huffing out a breath that ruffled Jim's hair. He let out a low rumbling growl as he settled down again, his cold wet nose ending up pressed against Jim's cheek. He would truly be so pissed off with himself if he knew what he was doing in his sleep, but it had been so long since he had been next to someone, since he had any affectionate human contact and it was clear his subconscious craved it.

Jim was a bit surprised when the large paw pinned his torso to the sheets. He let out a small sigh, slightly irritated but he let it go. Jim let his head rest back on the pillow, turning away slightly from the tiger on his shoulder so the nose wasn’t touching him. Moriarty tilted his head again so he could look without touching, seeing the scars in detail now that he was closer. His stomach tightened a bit at the thought, chewing his lower lip for a moment as the sickening images passed through his mind. Jim could feel the tiger breathing on the side of his neck, and Moriarty tried to get up, finding himself pinned by two massive paws. Sebastian really was like a pet like this, something Jim found endlessly amusing. Moriarty slid up slowly, head pressing to the head board and the comforter exposing his chest and stitched shoulder. He looked at the tiger, fingers again scratching behind his ears and smiling when Sebastian started to purr again.

By the time Sebastian started to wake his head had ended up resting on Jim's stomach, using him as a human pillow, and it took him a while to figure out what the fuck had happened before he remembered shifting and falling asleep for a while. His eyes opened slowly and he really hoped Jim was asleep so he could move away without any embarrassment, but he was soon made highly aware of the way Jim was stroking the thick fur and scratching his ears – which, to his annoyance, felt amazing. **  
** He gave a large huff of breath and stretched out before moving away, looking at Jim with large yellow eyes as if he had been personally offended and he slowly shifted so he could speak properly without having to think about it too much, he simply didn't have the energy right now and he wanted food. He also wanted to avoid any awkward conversation so he sat up, pulling on some boxers.   
****  
"You hungry?"

Jim only laughed softly, looking Sebastian up and down. He stretched slowly, shaking and rolling his injured shoulder. "Just tea and some painkillers."   
It was a shame how good things lasted such a short time. Moriarty stayed put as Sebastian said, too tired to even think about what had happened before. He watched, looking over Sebastian's many scars with dark eyes. They were so mesmerizing to the brunette, and he couldn't help but gaze at his lovely figure as he strode out. He rested his head back on the headboard of the bed, knowing he was entrenched in the shifters grasp, though Sebastian _never_ had to know.

Sebastian nodded, heading down to make tea for Jim and himself before looking around for something to eat. He settled on a quick bowl of cereal, eating it speedily before heading back upstairs with the tea, toeing open the door to Jim's room he took the mug of tea over to Jim and placed it on the side. He grabbed some more painkillers too, placing them by Moriarty's mug and going to sit over in the chair again, wanting to keep his distance.  
He didn't really want to sit on the bed again, not after what had happened, it felt so... Awkward. Well it felt awkward for Sebastian at least and he quietly sipped at his own tea, staring mostly at the floor.

Jim gladly took the mug, taking a long sip and sighing through his nose. After downing the painkillers, his eyes fixed on Sebastian, tilting his head to the side in question.   
"What is it pet?" He asked, knowing the name bothered Seb. Even after being in a near death experience due to it, Jim still enjoyed testing the waters no matter how scalding. Moriarty took another sip of tea, resting back against the head board and sighing softly.

Sebastian's eyes glanced up and narrowed at Jim as soon as the word left his lips, his own lips curling and he huffed out a disbelieving laugh. 

"Am I not allowed to enjoy some quiet am I? Is that what I'm destined to put up with for the rest of my fucking days?" He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair, sipping at his tea. Yes, they had gotten close before but Jim wasn't himself because of the medication and Sebastian had been asleep so it didn't count. Not at all.

Jim laughed softly, nonplussed by Sebastian. "When you look at it like that, yes." He took another sip of his drink, stretching his back and arching slowly off the bed, bare chest revealed from the sheets, small pink nipples hardening and reacting to the cold air. He sighed as he rested back, gazing at Sebastian. "And I'm just supposed to deal with an ex solider who always has a stick up his ass?" Him quipped back, looking Seb up and down with narrow eyes. "Delightful."

Sebastian pointed at Jim, fixing him with a glare, making sure he kept his eyes on his face.

"You're the one who wants me here and maybe if you weren't such a little prick I could finally fucking relax. Oh never mind the fact you drugged and kidnapped me and let me be dissected for months." He rubbed his hand over his face, God he was sick of this already and finished his tea as quick as he could, placing his mug on the side, "I'm going to take a shower." 

A smirk crawled onto Jim's face, knowing he pulled a nerve, and he quickly hid it behind his mug, sipping his tea. "Without me?" He taunted, chuckling and resting back against the headboard, watching Sebastian slip away. His brown eyes still fixed on his scars, and his heart lurched a bit at the thought. He never wanted that for Sebastian, something he could never explain to him. Jim sighed, eyes looking up and down at Sebastian's figure. He truly was mesmerized and intrigued, wanting every story to every scar, wanting his fingers trailing over each imperfection in Sebastian's perfect body - no. That was just Jim's painkillers talking. Of course, he kept reminding himself that as his mind wondered.

Sebastian huffed out a breath, muttering to himself about how he really should have just killed the man, before closing the door to the bathroom and even the sensation of being in another room with a closed door between them was comforting and he turned the shower on, stripping off and purposefully avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He knew he was a mess, he was broken, torn apart and he didn't want to see that, he didn't want to see it ever again if he could help it.   
Sebastian stripped and got into the shower groaning at the warmth, it felt soothing and slowly he started to relax. It was amazing what a hot shower or bath could do and he closed his eyes, just standing under the spray and trying to empty his mind, finding a few long moments of peace.

Jim leisurely finished his tea and set the cup next to Sebastian's. The man sighed, crossing his legs under the sheets and waiting for the soldier's return. His eyes fixed on the closed bathroom door, listening to the shower being turned on, but no sound from Sebastian being finished any time soon.

Sebastian finally grabbed some shampoo after an incredibly long soak, washing his hair and rinsing it out, feeling more and more human the more he cleaned up. He then grabbed the shower gel, lathering his hands up instead of a sponge, he started to wash himself down with a small satisfied groan ignoring the way his many scars felt under his own hands.

As time passed, Jim Moriarty, as usual, started to get bored. It was something that happened more often than not, but Jim was determined to rid himself of the feeling. Stretching his limbs, Jim rose slowly, feeling his joints snap into place. He got to his feet, walking slowly after staying in one place for so long. After finding his balance, Moriarty found his way to the bathroom, ridding himself of the last of his garments and unwinding the bandage from his shoulder and stretching slowly, the steam of the shower relaxing his muscles. A sigh left his lips and he opened the shower door, careful not to disturb the other man. The water cascaded down him slowly, and his long cold fingers reached out, touching one of the many scars on Sebastian's back.   
"Hello tiger..."

Sebastian had been so absorbed in just enjoying the shower, letting the water run over him that he had been unaware of anyone entering the bathroom, he had regrettably let his guard down and he sucked in a sharp breath as cool fingers touched his back. 

"What are you doing?" He didn't want to turn around, he knew Jim would be nude behind him and yes he wanted to see, he really fucking wanted to see, but if he pushed it all from his mind he could distance himself from everything that was going on. 

"Jim?" He hated how... uncertain his voice was and he didn't turn around at all, keeping his eyes fixed to the wall.

Fingers traced over each scars. He could tell which were which. Sebastian had a body sculpted from marble, with indents of life traced into his skin, memories written into each imperfection. His forehead rested on Sebastian's back, in between strong shoulder blades.

"Sebastian..." His voice was barely above a whisper, fingers running along his torso and finding every scar on his abdomen. Moriarty waited. He waited for Sebastian because he knew that Moran was the one who had to do something. As ferocious as Jim was, he wanted to take Sebastian apart piece by piece and Sebastian making the first real move was the first step. The sniper was a master piece and Jim wanted to treat him as such. His thin lips pressed to an indent in Sebastian's tan skin, whispering his name. It wasn't a question... It wasn't a plea. It was something in between desire and an order of sorts. If he was to have Sebastian he wanted every inch, every memory, every scar. Moran was to be his and only his. His drug addled mind only reaffirming that, he couldn’t let this man go. No matter what happened.

Sebastian's breath caught and his stomach quivered as Jim started touching every scar he couldn't reach. He shook because it had been years since anyone had touched him like that, years since he had been with anyone and he hated the way he reacted so naturally to the way Jim's fingers moved over his skin but he couldn't... This wasn't right. He couldn't want the man who had essentially done this to him... He couldn't.  ****  
  
"Jim, stop." Sebastian's voice still uncertain, there was no doubt he wanted to turn around, to pick Jim up and find out what those goddamn pouty lips tasted like but it didn't feel right. There couldn't be anything between them, Sebastian should hate him... He did hate him.   
"I can't. Not you. Not now, not ever."

Jim heard the uncertainty Sebastian's voice and he waited a moment, fingers running over his skin. Moriarty never asked for anything in his life, but for Sebastian...  
"Please." The word was barely above a whisper, his lips pressed a tender kiss to one of Moran's scars. Jim could feel Sebastian getting tense. He knew that he was walking on a fine line, but he still wanted to test his limits.

Sebastian still didn't move; he still couldn't comprehend why Jim wanted him. It was more than likely just for the cheap thrill, Sebastian being a war hardened shifter that had been through enough shit to last a thousand lifetimes over. He assumed Jim wanted him well... just because he could and slowly he turned around, towering over Jim and he pushed his wet hair back from his eyes. 

"Why? Why me? Why this?"

Jim looked up at the soldier, eyes gazing into Sebastian's. His original answer? Boredom. It ate him alive like a parasite, and Moriarty wanted to get rid of it in any way possible. Sebastian intrigued him; the man cured him of the sickening feeling like cough medicine to a cold.  Jim was curious, his gaze wide with questions about every scar and every mystery. He didn't speak, because he knew his answer would be an insult. Moriarty picked his words, trying to tell Seb, but every explanation was another jab to the sniper.   
"Why not, Tiger?" He asked, head tilting to the side with a cool calculating gaze and wide doe eyes with wonder of Sebastian's past, each memory carved into his skin.

"I'm sure I could write a list of reasons." Sebastian began to question his true intentions. He shouldn't have the audacity to complain, he himself had used people for sex but god something about Jim just made him shiver. The worst part was, that shiver down his spine was more than a little bit of lust. The way Jim's eyes penetrated him, the lips, Sebastian was sure he already had an obsession with Jim's lips. 

Maybe once... or twice. Surely Jim would get bored, move on and find a new pet project to torture and Sebastian closed his eyes as he gave a long steady sigh. "Would you ever give up if I kept refusing? Would you keep chasing me until I cracked?"

Jim couldn't help the grin that pulled on his lips, and he moved closer, fingers touching Sebastian's scarred chest. He could still feel his heart pumping like a drum in his chest, his skin hot to the touch. Jim's eyes roamed over Sebastian's scarred body, his other hand reaching up and pulling on a fist full of wet strawberry blond hair. Jim pulled Sebastian down, tugging him into a kiss. A sigh left him in relief, his lips moving slowly against Sebastian's. His other hand gripped Sebastian's shoulder, his fingers pressing to his scars. He could feel every memory under his skin, every minute. Jim begged in his own way. Never verbally. His motions through the kiss were pleading, his fingers tugging on Sebastian's hair. He pressed firmly against Sebastian's lips begging for Sebastian to be his. Moriarty wanted - needed Moran as his own. In his eyes there was no other way. He wanted Sebastian's loyalty, his body, his beautiful war torn mind. Every word was expressed in such simple gestures, and Moriarty was begging, eyes shut tight as he let the hot water cascade down both of them.

As soon as Jim moved closer Sebastian knew Jim would never take no for an answer, still confused as to why Jim wanted him he barely had time to dwell before there were surprisingly soft lips pressed against his own. He knew they would be plush but god they were so soft when it came to it and his felt so rough in comparison. His breath was caught by the hand in his hair, the way Jim's other hand was moving like he needed to touch every inch of Sebastian to be sated. **  
** It had been so long since he had been kissed like he was needed, yes he still didn't know Jim's true intentions but maybe forgetting for even a short while might just be worth it. He could pretend he had just met Jim, he didn't know what he could do, what Sebastian had done in return.

With a groan Sebastian pushed Jim back, pressing the man’s back to the cold tile as he pressed his body against him but still not happy with the angle. Another groan, this time frustrated, left him as he picked Jim up and pushed him against the wall so Jim's legs wrapped around his waist. God it felt so good and he felt his groin start to stir in interest as he forgot about the situation he was in and focused on the pleasure.

Jim adjusted himself, his stitched shoulder blinding him with pain for a second, and he let out a hiss if discomfort against the soldier's lips. Moriarty arched his back off the wall, pressing against Sebastian and moaning against lips at the contact. The brunette pulled at Sebastian's blond locks, tilting his head to the right. A fire burned in the pit of his stomach while his left hand roamed on Sebastian's body. His fingertips touched Sebastian's scars, tracing over each one blindly while kissing the other man. He pulled away for a second, whispering the blonde’s name while rolling his hips eagerly. Moriarty pulled at Sebastian's hair, begging for him, every inch, every breath. Jim wanted everything Moran had, and he swore he would break bones until he had Sebastian entirely.

Sebastian couldn't help but adore the way Jim tugged at his hair, the way he wasn't scared to be so much rougher with someone so much bigger than him in every way and Sebastian grinned. He pressed his forehead to Jim's as he moved his own hips so both his and Jim's erections were now slotted together, and when he rocked his hips he found the friction he wanted, the friction they both needed. **  
** "Fuck." It had been so long since Sebastian had been with anyone he knew this wasn't exactly going to take long but he didn't care, right now all he wanted was pleasure. Sebastian reached between them, wrapping a large hand around both of their cocks and squeezing firmly before stroking upward so his palm rubbed over the tips. "Jim~."

A moan left Jim's lips, head tipping back as he rocked against Sebastian's hand. He chewed on his lower lip, eyelids fluttering closed. As Sebastian's forehead pressed to his own, Jim caught the blonde's lips in a kiss, his free hand crawling over Seb's back, pulling him closer as well as leaving prominent marks that lined his skin. Moriarty was all want, begging with each kiss and pleading with each moan. His head rested on Sebastian's shoulder, moaning against his skin before leaving a trail of kisses up his neck. He left a bruise on Sebastian's skin, rolling his hips up to the other's touch.

Sebastian's lips finally parted and his moan echoed around the bathroom as Jim sucked at his neck, marking him and his hand moved ever so slightly faster. He almost forgot who he was with, what he was doing, and where he was, as the pleasure started to coil in his stomach, so long since he had even taken himself in hand. 

"Oh G-God I'm so fucking close." He started to rock his own hips, rutting against Jim and causing more friction against his hand as his eyes closed and the occasional groan or gasp left him. 

Jim kept his forehead pressed to Sebastian's shoulder, back arching as he rocked back against the blond. His head tipped back, pressing against the cold shower wall and he moaned as he did so, legs tightening around Sebastian's waist. "Oh~ tiger..." He sighed, breath hitching in his throat as he pressed back against Sebastian. Moriarty just wanted every single part of him. Jim's fingers dug into Sebastian's shoulder blade, back arching more and hips rolling.

Sebastian tightened his grip around Jim's waist with one strong arm, his other hand moving in a broken rhythm with how close he was getting. He felt the warmth start to fill him, making him feel almost too hot under the warm spray of the shower. He opened his eyes and watched Jim, the way he looked so lost in pleasure and fuck he looked human again, the way his lips parted and the noises he was making.   
Sebastian barely had time to dwell on it before everything that had been so pent up escaped him with a cry of Jim's name. He came hard, glad they were already in the shower as it covered Jim's stomach and his own hand but he didn't stop moving. He wanted to see the face Jim made as he came, he wanted to hear him, he wanted it all.

Jim's head tilted back, a moan leaving his parted lips as his eyes shut. He swore under his breath, feeling himself get closer and closer. His hand tangled in Sebastian's hair, moaning his name and arching his hips to the other's touch. He rolled his hips, back arching off the tile wall as pleasure washed over him, so close to perfect bliss.   
"F-fuck Sebastian~" His eyelids fluttered and he chewed on his lower lip, chasing after his high.

Sebastian groaned deeply at the way Jim chewed on his lip, the way his eyes closed and he leaned forward, panting hard. He couldn't believe that Jim looked practically angelic as he came, and it was only after a few long moments he let go of Jim and let him drop to the floor again. He made sure Jim was standing on his own before moving back, rubbing a hand over his face after letting the water rinse him clean. 

"Well, fuck I wasn't, I wasn't expecting that."

Jim rested against the wall, head tilted back. He laughed breathlessly, chest heaving slowly. Moriarty had not a word on his lips, only watching Moran slowly. There was a contrast between the cold wall and the warm water. He pushed himself off the wall, letting the water rise him off slowly. Jim tipped his head back, water running over his face before he pushed back, eyes gazing up at the scarred man, a smirk tugging on his lips for a second at Sebastian's remark.

Before Sebastian knew it he was laughing softly, the sight of the smirk on jims lips and the sheer state of his life it was either laugh or cry, so he laughed. He laughed until he had to stop and take a breath, shaking his head. "Fucking hell, what's my life coming to?" He turned the shower off, stepping out and grabbing a towel, drying his hair first then wrapping it around his waist.   
"Am I too hopeful thinking that was a one off? Or are you happy now? You won, you got me. Well fucking done."

Jim laughed grabbing the second towel off the rack and drying his hair, wrapping it around himself. He rolled his bad shoulder, letting out a groan of pain. "Mmh... A bit." He murmured, walking out of the bathroom and going to his bedroom to get himself some more painkillers. He ran his hand along his face, feeling the stitches that went across. He downed the pills afterwards, stretching slowly and snatching up his phone. The blue light glowed, and Jim tapped away. "Sebastian..." He called, brows furrowing. Jim had almost spent six hours between sleep and bothering Sebastian. He was losing track of time, and his own affairs, something he dreaded. Moriarty put on a t-shirt and Jeans, pacing through the room with his phone in one hand.

Sebastian decide to take his time drying off and he ended up freezing as Jim called his name, that didn't sound good at all, and suddenly the strange confusion and good feelings from before left him and he went through to the bedroom, redressed and a questioning look on his face, "what is it?"

Jim was still looking on his phone, promptly looking in Sebastian's direction. "I had a job for you..." He said softly, the reminder that Sebastian was more to him than one night. Jim cursed under his breath, tapping his foot on the floor and sighing. He was in no condition for a meeting, everything about him was diminished from the less than perfect Moriarty to something disgusting and human. Jim gnawed on his lip, drumming his fingers on the back of his phone. Jim's only option was to wait. He was in no shape to confront, kill or 'meet' anyone but he didn’t exactly have a choice. He gazed up from his phone, eyes still to the floor, looking in Sebastian's general direction. He still had to shape Sebastian into the soldier he needed. Of course the man was more than just a pretty face. 

"A job... Yeah." Sebastian almost forgot why he was here and he had to remind himself he couldn't let his guard down around Jim no matter what happened and he gave a small nod. It would just be like the army, he would follow his orders from Jim, get the job done and there would be no repercussions, surely he could manage that?

"When and where? I'm assuming you're gonna provide me with what I need." He couldn't help but feel this was more important than Jim was letting on, like it was almost make or break but he shoved those thoughts away and started toward the room he had been given so he could change into something more suitable.

Jim nodded, looking up from his phone briefly and watching Sebastian leave. He had to be there. Letting Seb out by himself in Jim's opinion was like letting a chick fly the nest. It was irrational and quite frankly stupid in his eyes. Moriarty wanted Sebastian as groomed as a show dog. There was a certain look that went along with his name, and he wasn't about to have it ruined by some soldier who could shapeshift. Sebastian was here because he was a soldier, not because he could turn into a tiger, thought it was a bonus. He chewed on his lower lip for a second, realizing this was his only option. The man went downstairs, meeting Sebastian in his bedroom. "You need a clean shave and a suit. There's a Sarar in there. Put it on." He murmured, gesturing to the closet before going to get ready himself.

Sebastian rose his brow, unfamiliar with the name but as soon as he found the suit he knew it wasn't cheap, and he was both unsurprised and mildly concerned that it seemed to be tailored to his exact measurements. He pulled it out, hanging it on the edge of the wardrobe before going through to the bathroom to shave. He didn't quite understand what this job was anymore, he thought he was going to be a 'soldier', he thought it would be brutal. Messy. Yet here he was shaving and putting on a suit. Once Sebastian was shaved, groomed and dressed he stepped out, finding Jim in the living room and clearing his throat. 

"So where are we going exactly?" 

Jim was sporting one of his favourites, a dark blue suit with a sleek black tie pressed to his chest. He had a clean shave and his hair was pressed back, showing off his structured face. His eyes were still on his phone, his left hand in his suit pocket. "Business meeting..." He murmured, mentally picking out his weapons of choice. His gaze went to Sebastian, looking him up and down. His measurements were still correct. Jim gazed over Sebastian for a few moments, taking in the pretty boy of a soldier. He strode through the living room, excepting the man to follow downstairs to the basement. The lower floor was filled with the scent of metal and gunpowder. Jim walked through the corridor, looking through shelves and shelves of equipment before his eyes flicked over the many hand guns he owned. "Pick one." He murmured, eyes looking to Seb for a moment.

Sebastian was overwhelmed with the amount of choice in front of him, he hadn't seen this many weapons since the army and he was more than amazed. He reached out and brushed his fingertips over the handles of the guns, biting his lip as he decided which one to pick, looking like a kid at Christmas and yeah maybe he liked this side of Jim.  
He eventually went for a SIG Sauer P226 something typical in the British Army, something he felt comfortable with and he slipped it instil the band of his trousers, the cool metal a comforting weight at his back. ****  
  
"Ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Jim wasn't surprised by Sebastian's choice, realizing that he was still trying to grasp at some familiarity in the new situation. Moriarty led Sebastian back upstairs, walking through the long corridors to the garage, tossing Sebastian the keys to a sleek sports car with tinted windows. 

"You're driving."

The brunette only guided Sebastian by telling him the destination, before becoming as attached to his phone as a typical teenager would to theirs. Jim had planned to take care of some loose ends before letting everything fall neatly back into place, but because of his current situation, Jim put it off until now, though he absolutely hated the idea of walking in with new scars lining his face. The stitches were healing nicely, but the fact that he, Jim Moriarty, had to act like nothing was wrong, it was annoying and undermined who he was. And it was entirely Sebastian’s fault.

The two arrived in front of a large building, where Jim's client would be waiting on the top floor, as usual. He always loved working with the economic poofs. They always thought they were unstoppable because they knew the way money moves. Moriarty stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him and placing his phone in his pocket, walking up the steps and as usual expecting the other man to follow him through the glass double doors. 

Sebastian was silent as he drove, silent as he followed Jim, silent as he looked around but he easily fell back into old habits when they arrived.

He was already analysing all potential exits, the layout of the area and the way Jim walked in like he owned the place. With the looks Jim got, Sebastian assumed he might actually have enough power to own the place and he considered it as he stood behind Jim in the lift, heading up to the top floor.

"Is there anything I should know before we go in?"

Jim checked his watch. Perfect timing as usual. "Erik Saks..." He murmured. "The CEO of this God awful company and the worst at covering up his scams." Moriarty muttered, almost completely through with the utter waste of his valuable time. Jim sighed heavily, looking up and down at the soldier. Jim was still surprised at himself for paying so much attention to Sebastian, but for some reason that wasn't a waste of time, not like this god awful meeting. "This should be over before you know it." He murmured as the door opened.

The name wasn't familiar but Sebastian nodded regardless, his posture straightened and he followed Jim out. If anything Sebastian's scars added to his features and made him look more intimidating, working alongside his massive size. He ran a hand through his hair, one of the habits he could never shake off, as he followed Jim into the office. Sebastian glanced around, marking where everything was, any other potential weapons, covers and exits again.   
He could never be too safe it was a valuable lesson he had learned in the army. The man behind the desk looked unassuming, he could tell immediately he was one of those cooperate pricks and he found himself eager to find out how Jim would deal with him.

"Saks, lovely to see you again." His voice was low in a dark purr. The man's eyes widened for a second before his facade fell into place again. Moriarty chuckled softly, diving into the silence like it was an ocean of champagne. "Surprised to see me?"

"I-" Erik tried to speak, his facade being chipped away with every word.   
"No no no, time's up, Saks. You know that as well as I." Jim laughed softly, walking up to the desk where he sat. "You know why I'm here."

"Moriarty I just-"

"Need more time," Jim rolled his eyes, glaring at the man. "You've been saying that for Weeks and I haven't seen ANYTHING from you."  
Moriarty kept his perfect posture after yelling at the other man, who cowered in his seat. 

"Moriarty please I-"

"SAVE IT." Moriarty snapped, eyes wide and dark. He stood back into that perfect, stoic manner, as if nothing happened. Jim turned his head, speaking to the soldier behind him. He didn’t have time for this, he didn’t have time for anything and he was done with bargaining.

"Kill him."

Sebastian knew this was coming, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Jim wanted before he said it, and he knew Jim would have his ways of never getting caught so he wasn't at risk. He also knew he could shoot both of them and run, he could run and he would be free but he would have nothing once again and Sebastian wasn't so sure he could ever live like that. Not again, not when he had found something that could make him feel... Well useful. 

He closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep slow breath before he looked back at Jim and gave a small nod. There were barely a few moments between Sebastian producing the gun and the sound of the gunshot, somewhere in the back of his mind he was complaining there should have been a silencer but for some strange reason he believed Jim knew what he was doing, and to his own disdain he trusted him, for now at least. 

Saks had been sitting in his chair so perfectly postured that the only sign he had truly been shot was the way his head lolled to the side, and eventually the blood when it slowly started to trickle down his face. The bullet hole dead centre on his forehead, it was almost clinical and Sebastian gave Jim a questioning look, his demeanour completely calm. 

"Is that it or are we doing anything else?" 

Moriarty looked the corpse over once more, laughing softly to himself.   
"That's all." He murmured, still looking at the body before turning on his heel out the door. Jim knew Sebastian would follow, the same way they left. He exited the building the same way he came, like he owned the street then climbed into the passenger seat of the car, waiting for the soldier.

Sebastian felt that excitement he gained from any kill in the pit of his stomach as they started to leave, trying to tamper it down as he followed Jim to the car, sitting in the driver’s seat and starting the engine. It had been so long since he held a gun, used a gun and took a life and he hated to admit but he felt fucking fantastic.   
"Straight home?" Sebastian bit his lip, he knew it was wrong but the adrenaline easily tumbled into burning arousal and he needed to get back so he could shower and see to his growing problem.

Jim tapped away at his phone in the passenger seat, humming in approval. He was a bit, but only just a bit, impressed at Sebastian’s quick actions. Moriarty realized Sebastian wouldn't need as much physical training as intended. It was more mental. The strain that was on Sebastian's mind must be unboreable, Jim knew that, but it was his job to fix it. Jim wanted Sebastian. Every single part of him no matter how gruesome. 

"Actually..." Jim pondered for a second, looking at the traffic in front of him in thought. "Go to my flat." He stated, giving Sebastian the address. The flat was like a home base for him. No one knew about it and he never breathed a word to anyone. It was domestic of Moriarty compared to the lavish life he always displayed and Jim let a sigh fall from his lips. He needed Sebastian as his own, so much so he was taking him to the flat, his only real home. Jim was stepping through his denial like broken glass, and he knew he was bound to get cut and he was starting to think it was going to be better to do it himself than wait for the unexpected bloodshed of his denial for his emotions.

"Oh, right." He bit his lip, taking a moment to remember his way to that area, shifting in his seat to get comfortable, and he turned off at the next junction to go toward the flat he had been instructed to go to. He should have guessed Jim had another place on top of the plush home, he probably had more than a few and he thought about that as he drove to the given location. Once he was there he parked out front and tapped his fingers on the wheel,   
"So am I coming in with you? What are we doing here?" 

Jim stepped out silently, letting the explanation come with time. The town was busy. Jim liked busy. It kept his mind loud with the wonder of life and excitement. Though the flat was one of Jim's more humble accommodations, he still resided at the top floor. Some said it was a height complex.  
Moriarty opened the door to the flat, stepping into the large corridor and spacious house.  Jim immediately rid himself of his suit jacket, tossing it onto the coat rack and loosening his tie. Here, Jim could take off the mask he wore 24/7. Here, Jim Moriarty could relax, truly relax. He stretched out like a cat, rolling his head and letting out a relaxed sigh. Finally.

Sebastian followed him in with a curious frown, he was sure that no matter how long he was with Jim, well under Jim's employ or whatever he was, Sebastian would never figure out the man. He stepped into the apartment as was surprised to find it actually looked lived in and he looked around taking in all of the details he could but if anything the couch was calling to him. 

He mirrored Jim's action and put his jacket on the coat rack, pulling his tie off completely and putting the gun on the coffee table. He made himself at home, he didn't see why he couldn't, he was slowly letting his guard down, but not out of trust for Jim, it was because he felt useful for once and that put him at ease. 

"So what exactly are we doing here?" 

Jim looked back at Sebastian, rolling his sleeves up and putting his phone in his pocket. "Considering that you're now my right hand, of sorts, you have to know where my flat is." Moriarty looked around the spacious place. "I haven't been able to come back since Dubai..." He murmured, mostly to himself, chewing the inside of his lower lip briefly as his gaze went to the floor. The wide windows and long terrace, the open rooms and minimalist style was particularly his favourite, the reason he chose it. The place was much like him. The open spaces like his vast mind, and he was able to fit as much as he wanted and did as he pleased. "This is home base, the place where I truly know I'm safe, as are you." He looked back at Sebastian, smiling a bit with his lidded eyes.   
"If I tell you to meet me anywhere, it will be here unless I state otherwise. Everything you need is or will be here. No one, beside a few trusted assassins know of this place Moran. Keep it that way." Jim warned. The word 'trusted' was used loosely, for his snipers knew that even the smallest of incorrect moves would result in the ultimate destruction, something Jim would take the ultimate pleasure in doing personally if given the chance.

"Right." Sebastian had to take some time to mull over what Jim had said, his first instinct that Jim was lying. That this was just another residence of Jim's but it seemed so different and even the best actor couldn't relax like that, he couldn't have that homely look in his eyes so after a few more moments of initial wariness Sebastian nodded slowly.   
"Why me? You barely know me, I shot someone and tossed you off in the shower. We're hardly close and I know you don't trust me."

Jim sighed stepping through the house leisurely. "You still think all of this is by coincidence, don't you?" He asked, looking back at Sebastian and arching his brow. "Use that brain of yours, Moran." He laughed softly, stretching out again like a cat. Jim strolled into the kitchen, seeing it as the way he left it months ago. He made himself a cup of tea, finding a cigarette in one of the many drawers. The cigarette pressed to his lips, Jim lit it, going out onto the terrace with his cup in one hand. 

Sebastian couldn't help but follow and he made himself some coffee as the true reality of this started to sink in, he took a cigarette too and joined Jim on the terrace. Those words echoed in his head, _use those brains_. It wasn't hard to know he had a formal education but Jim seemed to know him personally thought he was certain he didn't know the man. Denial had simply kept him from realising and he lit the fag, taking a deep inhale and letting the smoke unfurl from his lips before eventually turning to Jim. 

"How long have you been watching me?"

Jim gazed out onto the city, letting smoke pour from his parted lips. "Not long..." He murmured.   
"There was a lot of talk about 'Moran'; you're quite a prize, you know." He chuckled softly, taking another drag and sighing. Moriarty looked at Sebastian. "I need a sniper."   
He lied. He had plenty of those. He needed a right hand man. Jim needed to keep himself occupied. Too long without anyone mad him insane. He would never admit that to Sebastian, not then, not ever.

"You told me to use my brain Moriarty, I'm using it now and I know you're lying. You have had to be watching me longer than you have let on, you know too much for me to be just a sniper. This is something else, perhaps I can't figure out what it is because I'm in denial, I still don't really wanna be here and I was happy in India but I'm not stupid." Sebastian turned so his elbow was taking his weight on the railing and he gave a small shake of his head, a huff of laughter leaving him for lack of anything else.  
"You're bound to have snipers, you only want me because of what I am. You have to have been watching me for 7 years at least, before I was discharged. Just tell me what you want. A toy? Do you want a pet to keep you amused?" 

Jim stopped, gnawing on the inside of his lower lip and gazing at Sebastian briefly. He really was smarter than he looked. A hand ran through his hair as he held the cig between his lips, his other hand gripping his mug. After taking a long drag filled with ongoing thought, Jim sighed, the last of the smoke leaving his lips. His voice was lost in his throat, choking his lungs, like the tar that would be his demise.  He laughed, mostly at himself, unable to respond.

Sebastian hadn't been expecting the choked laugh to leave Jim after that sigh and he was filled with the violent urge to push Jim over the railing, to watch him fall and watch his body break as he hit the ground. He pushed the thought from his head and instead his lip curled in distaste as smoke left his lips,   
"So you want a pet. Nice to know you consider me an over grown fucking house cat." He stepped back, flicking the last of his fag over the railing and narrowing his eyes at Jim. "Next time you think you want to fucking laugh remember who done that to your precious little face."

Jim narrowed his eyes, hand gripping his mug. "I don't fucking need you, Sebastian." He snapped, taking a drag from the cigarette and keeping his body turned towards the railing. "You need me."  
Moriarty sighed, looking out onto the horizon, shifting his jaw. He was bored. If he admitted it, he knew he just needed something new. Everything around Moriarty left him empty, bored, and _alone_. Jim finished his drink, setting the mug down on the ground and taking another drag. The silence was almost just as bad as saying something, because Moriarty for a moment, was tongue tied.

Sebastian stood on the balcony with Jim in silence until his own mug was empty and he made a decision. He went back inside, leaving his mug on the bench and grabbing his jacket before Jim could say anything. He took the gun, the cigarettes and whatever cash he could find before walking out.

Sebastian just left, if Moriarty was going to be difficult then so was he, he didn't care right now. Jim just couldn't settle on one fucking thing, first he wanted Sebastian next he didn't need him, then he had been watching him for years but he didn't need him again so Sebastian would leave. If he wasn't needed what was the point in staying. He took the stairs, getting down them quicker than the lift, walking out the entrance of the building with resolute purpose, determined to get as far away as he could, and this time he would.

Jim turned to watch Sebastian leave, face stoic as always. He let the smoke fall from his lips after he took another drag, sighing softly and watching the wind take the tendrils of smoke away. Gazing down, Jim could see the strawberry blond leave, no longer bothering to go after him. Moriarty had wasted his time yet again. He leaned over the railing, taking another drag and sighing softly.

Sebastian lit another cigarette, not bothering to look back as he checked how much cash he had picked up. It was barely enough to get him to the other side of London and get a room for the night but he had dealt with less. He could do this, he could get back to India if it killed him and he could just pretend, pretend none of this happened and he could live as the famed giant tiger again. He could find his company with the villagers and he would be away from... All of this. But he would be bored, Sebastian would be so bored and he gave a frustrated yell, he was between a rock and a hard place. No matter which way he turned he wouldn't be happy and he just stopped walking, sitting down on the curb and focusing on his cigarette.

He had no idea what to do. He wasn't needed anywhere but he wanted to be... Wanted. He wanted to have a purpose again to be someone, and he just walked away.

Jim cursed under his breath as Sebastian was truly out of sight.

Christ he needed him.

He needed Sebastian like he needed air, and it physically pained him. Moriarty ran a hand through his hair, trying to tell himself that Sebastian was nothing more than a waste of time, just a project failed. It was just something that he could sweep under the rug.

 _‘Dear Jim will you please fix it for me?’_ But now it was Jim who needed fixing. Jim was bored; he was tired of the same old thing and Sebastian was something new. His defiant attitude and war torn past made Jim curious. He wanted Sebastian... he needed him. The word 'need' was also a word Jim hated. It felt weird to think, weird to say. The way the word left his lips made him feel small, in a way. Moriarty never needed anything, or anyone, but Sebastian was a different story. 

He didn't want to let him go. Sebastian was more than just a sniper or a valuable asset. He was something more to Moriarty, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and although he was unsure of what that 'something' was, Jim was certain that the hollow feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave if Sebastian did.  
Jim pressed the cigarette to his chapped lips once more, smoke falling from his parted lips in a tired sigh. He wasn't going to chase. He was going to wait. Sebastian wasn't just something he could throw around like the rest. Moran could kill Jim in an instant if he wanted to; both of them knew that. Jim put out the fag, staying on the terrace for a few more minutes, listening to the hum of everyday life circle around him.

Sebastian didn't know how long he sat on the curb but as he did, Jim never left his mind. He thought about what he wanted, how Jim could provide something more for him, he thought about how much he needed something more than just... Living. He needed a reason and he walked away from someone who could potentially give him that but mostly he was worried. If Jim wanted more, if Jim wanted to get closer it would get messy so Sebastian could potentially go back but he would have to keep Jim at arm’s length. 

Sebastian ended up sitting on that curb and smoking for hours, by the time he stood it was late evening and the sun was all but gone, the street lamps flickered to live around him and he huffed out a breath. Yes, he was annoyed Jim didn't come for him but he knew that Jim expected him to come back and Sebastian mentally kicked himself as he done just that. He went up to the apartment slowly, delaying the inevitable before he knocked on the door quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim was sitting next to the coffee table, engrossed in a book of astrology. He was out on the balcony for hours; he wasn't counting. Jim had waited for a bit before going back inside, occupying himself in the many rows of books he owned. Though he knew them back to front and sideways, Moriarty still sat with the large pile of pages, a second cigarette between chapped pink lips.   
"It’s open." He murmured softly, taking the fag from his lips and skimming over the work. Jim didn't even look up once at Sebastian, still submerging himself in a book he already knew, subconsciously suppressing Sebastian like an awful thought.

Sebastian didn't say anything; he didn't have to. Instead he walked into the first bedroom he found and started to strip off, he folded his clothes with military precision and left them on the chair.   
He left his boxers on, using the attached bathroom then heading back to the bed. Sebastian didn't even care if this was Jim's room he was tired and didn't know what to do so he would rest. His stomach gave a rumble but he pushed it away he just wanted to sleep so he forced himself to calm down so he could drift off and forget about everything for a short while.

Jim didn't look up from his book, staying put and letting Sebastian wander off to his bedroom. After a while, Jim stretched out, feeling his spine snap into place. The fag still hung from his lips like the last thread on a dress, and he pulled it away with a huff, watching the smoke escape his lips like a dying breath. He contemplated; he waited. He knew he had to do something, but Jim wasn't one for sleep. Instead, the man rose, getting himself a glass of wine and walking out onto the terrace. 

As life bombarded his ear drums, Moriarty left himself in the company of his own thoughts. The world around him was soon going to rest their head collectively before waking up again, and Jim watched, his eyes looking over the streets like God looked over him. This was a place he could rule, a place he could understand. But the part of his brain that held that sickening affection for Sebastian was another thing entirely. He could not rule his own head; he could not take control of such a mind without another. He didn't need Sebastian's help. He never did. By the skin of his teeth and white knuckles gripping weapon after weapon and the occasional drink, Jim held it all in place like an intricate sculpture. It was his design. Sebastian was destroying his canvas, even if the soldier didn't realize it, or if he ever would. Jim was in the position to let Sebastian in, or keep the intricate masterpiece in constant, terrifying limbo. 

Moriarty wanted to choose the first; God above he  _wanted_  Sebastian. He needed something new, something daring and exciting. As fun as running an empire was, it was tiring alone. Jim wanted something to occupy his mind, something to clear away his headache of a fantasy life. Sebastian was defiant and terrifying. Moriarty looked at Sebastian as an asset to his empire, but an addiction to his mind. Sebastian was stronger than any drug, drowning Jim more than any drink, and by God he  _loved_ it.

Jim looked back out over the terrace, watching the world around him fall asleep as he stayed away for the sun to rise.

Sebastian ended up sleeping for a couple of hours, his body getting the rest he needed and anything more would be pure indulgence. He didn't mind that thought and he would have been happy to fall asleep again, but he was forced from bed by a pressure on his bladder and a growl from his stomach so Sebastian reluctantly went to the bathroom before quietly heading into the kitchen. 

He knew he should have expected Jim to be awake but for some reason, after the day they had been through, Sebastian stupidly thought Jim might be sleeping so he paused when he saw the outline of him on the balcony. He grabbed the cigarettes from the bench, going out and shivering as the cool air hit his skin, and he was made highly aware of his state of undress but he didn't go back in, instead Sebastian lit a fag and went to stand next to Jim. He stood in silence for a few long moments before he finally spoke, clearing his throat first. 

"Have you ate? You should eat and get some rest." Right now he wasn't saying it out of concern it was to save the skin on his back, he could tell Jim was a workaholic but he knew if he ate and slept it might make Jim that slight bit more... Normal. Easier to deal with.

Jim looked back at Sebastian, seeing no concern in his expression. 

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do, Sebastian." He murmured quietly, taking the cigarette and lighter from Sebastian and lighting another up. By his feet laid an empty wine glass, stained with burgundy from his drink. His eyes went out onto the sky line, not once looking back at Sebastian. He wasn't about to apologize, nor ask for forgiveness, as much as he wanted to drown himself in the very essence that was Sebastian Moran. Instead he rested in his presence, in his accepting silence that put Moriarty at ease while watching the sun creep over the skyline. Smoke left his lips in a tired sigh. Jim could still feel the aching in his shoulder, a soft throbbing pain as the stitches healed. The scars that lined his face were a friendly reminder that Sebastian was still in a way, a danger. He needed to be comfortable, and trusting in order to relax, something Jim thought as amusing that subconsciously, there was still apart of Sebastian that was 'animalistic'.

"I'm fine." He said in a tired sigh, leaning on the railing. He supposed this is where it would start again... this 'new beginning' for Moran, or whatever he deemed it to be. Jim didn't care. His eyes looked over Sebastian, watching as the sun's rays started to touch his bare sculpted chest, bare and exposed. Jim could see every indent in his perfect skin, mesmerized by the scarred and beaten beauty before his eyes. It was hard not to admire Sebastian; Jim couldn't help it. The blue eyes, the jaw line that could cut through diamonds like his gaze, his strawberry blond hair, Jim's eyes took all of it in, finding more beauty in him than the sunrise itself.

Sebastian's chest rose and fell slowly, taking calming breaths as Jim stared at him. He wasn't even sure if Jim knew what he was doing but he felt pinned, he felt like a specimen that Moriarty was examining for fun, and if anything, that's exactly what he was and eventually he turned away to look at the watery morning light start to highlight the city under them.   
It had been a while since Jim last spoke but the words stuck in Sebastian mind and he suddenly gave a small laugh as he gave a disbelieving shake of his head. 

"You're not fine. I'm not fine. Don't kid yourself but you should at least eat. You're gonna fucking waste away and you know your wounds need energy to heal, I thought you were meant to be smart?"

Moriarty rolled his eyes. "Waste away..." He laughed softly at the words, looking Sebastian up and down with a callous glance. "You're one to talk." He murmured to himself, taking another drag from his cigarette. Jim had seen himself through worse. Much, much worse. He wasn't about to explain that to Sebastian, but he knew he could survive without a wink of sleep and cigarette to cigarette like people lived pay check to pay check.  "I'm fine, Sebastian. Please spare yourself the trouble of pretending to care." He said, leaning over the railing and blinking as the sun rose above the city before him.

"I do care; I just don't care about you. The better health you're in, the more likely I am to get along so yeah I care, but I care about myself which I'm sure you're more than fucking familiar with. So, I'm going to make eggs and toast and you're gonna eat." Sebastian didn't take another no for an answer before he went through to the kitchen that he knew would be fully stocked and took out what he needed to make a good breakfast along with a very large pot of coffee.

Jim let out a groan of seeming agony, putting out the cigarette and walking inside. He held the empty wine glass in a relaxed hand, walking into his home and leaning over the kitchen counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. Jim put the glass down and let his elbows rest on the counter, watching Sebastian carefully, trying to fight sleep as he toyed with the glass on the counter.

Sebastian only stopped and ended up paying attention to Jim when the breakfast was ready and he placed the two plates on the table, pointing to them. "You're gonna eat then you're going to bed because you look like death and you're not fucking fooling anyone. Eat." He sat down at the table and sipped at his coffee before digging in, he was practically starving and knew after food even he would consider returning to bed.

Jim sighed, gazing up at Sebastian with a look of contempt like that of a stubborn teenager. Walking was almost a challenge for Jim, feeling the weight of sleep pull on him like a puppet having their strings tugged. He picked up the fork after sitting down, starting to eat in silence. No thank you was needed as delicious as Sebastian's cooking was.

"I have to admit, you said you needed a sniper, I know you wanted the animal but I didn't expect to be a baby sitter." He rolled his eyes and watched Jim eat, making sure he ate his fill before getting up and clearing up. He had taken so many risks before and this was no different as he moved over and picked Jim up despite the protests and the punches to his back.   
"You're going to bed, and I don't fucking care what you think. You hired me and I'm really into self-preservation and making sure any boss I have doesn't end up killing themselves through stupidity so you're gonna rest and I'm gonna get a few more hours too."

Moriarty let out a holler of surprise as Sebastian picked him up, jabbing fist after fist into his bare shoulder blade. "Sebastian!" He cried as he was set on his back onto his bed, looking up at him and narrowing his eyes up at the soldier. Jim sighed, stretching out and unbuttoning his shirt and rolling his shoulder. His hand went to his face, running over his stitches slowly, reminding him Sebastian would kill him if he wanted to. He let out a sigh looking up at the ceiling before his eyes went to Sebastian.  
 He arched his back arms reaching upwards as he rolled his shoulders as he relaxed, sighing softly. Jim could feel the weight of sleep on his shoulders, wishing he could stay up. Jim rested on the comforter, gazing up at the canopy of the bed and sighing softly, realizing he really didn't have a choice with Sebastian, even if he was Jim Moriarty, the man that could tear countries apart with the snap of his fingers.

Sebastian let Jim shift until he was comfortable before undressing him the rest of the way, except he was being clinical this time and he pulled the quilt over Jim before gently nudging him. "Hey, which room is the spare room?"

Jim curled under the sheets, pressing his head to the pillow and sighing. 

"Down the hall..." He murmured softly, eyes shutting closed, though he knew that Sebastian had slept in his bed. "Why does it matter?" He yawned softly, shifting over to one side of his bed and wrapping himself in the comforter. Moriarty sighed, resting in the comforter sleepily. 

"You know why it matters. Get some rest." Sebastian wouldn't give himself over to Jim, he had fucked up once. He had made Jim think he owned him in more way than one but he would have to change that. He wasn't owned by anyone in such a way, yes he was Jim's in the way he would work for him but nothing more. He wouldn't be drawn in. 

After making sure Jim would go the fuck to sleep he went down the hall to the other bedroom and tugged off his sweatpants, falling into the bed with a sigh.

~

Jim rested for three hours, waking up and finding Sebastian nowhere in sight. He sighed, chewing on his lower lip and getting out of bed. Moriarty was his own, and he certainly wasn't about a soldier tell him when to sleep and eat like a child, no matter how many times he was carried back into bed. Jim walked through his room, rolling his shoulders and stretching out in languid movements like a cat of sorts. He had things to do. An empire was not going to run on its own. 

Moriarty strolled through his room walking through the hall and letting Sebastian sleep some more, knowing that bothering him would just make Sebastian order Jim to rest, which was the last thing he needed. Sebastian nearly ripping him to shreds put him behind. Moriarty needed to be in three different places at once, and through the lovely idea of technology, Jim was able to schedule and cancel as much as he could, but the more he missed, the less Moriarty became and influence and more of a myth. That was the last thing Jim needed. He needed to construct his empire in its detailed design, but Sebastian was pulling him away from that in every way. As much as Jim wanted to listen to the soldier, the name Moriarty was a first priority; it was be all or end all, no matter what. Jim needed to get his head straight before Sebastian's presence became the centre of his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly had no idea where to cut this so this is quite a long chapter, I also hope you're enjoying it all so far!

Sebastian slept for another couple of hours and finally got up, for the first time in a long time he actually felt well rested, like a small bit of his old energy was returning. He didn't get his hopes up though and pulled on his pants before heading through to the bedroom, he heard movement suggesting Jim was awake and he cautiously made his way onto the balcony and stealing another one of Jim's cigarettes. In the army he smoked anything but he was quite developing a taste for Jim's chosen brand and he inhaled deeply as he wondered what the hell would be happening today.

Jim poured himself a cup of hot black coffee, drinking it slowly and letting the hot liquid slowly burn the back of his throat. He tried to get his mind off Sebastian, the ever growing disease that consumed his mind. He needed a job, that's what he needed. Moriarty ran a free hand over his right front pocket, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his messages. There had to be something to get his mind off of Sebastian and back to keeping his empire in running order. It was a well-oiled machine, and Jim intended to keep it just so. Jim chewed on his lower lip in thought, finding a job he had done in Russia a few months back. Something about clearing up an incident between animal experiments... like Sebastian. Jim felt the breath in his throat catch for a moment at the thought and him let out a heavy sigh through his nose. 

He shouldn't care.

He wasn't supposed to.

Jim couldn't find anything more interesting. All Jim had to do was have Sebastian as a sniper in order to finally finish the job. The brunette decided to set up flight scheduling for that night, figuring they wouldn't stay more than a few days. It was professional. Strictly professional. It had to be. It was supposed to be, at least. 

Moriarty strolled out onto the terrace, finding the blond with a cigarette between his lips. 

"Good morning."

Sebastian turned slowly, looking at Jim and looking over him slowly. 

"Morning." Things felt awkward, it felt like the other end of an inappropriate one night stand and he took a deep slow breath. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know if there was anything to say, Jim was his boss. He wasn't his lover or friend, not even an acquaintance or a work partner, he was just his boss and nothing more, as he kept telling himself.

"What are the plans for today boss?" He kept a cool eye on Jim, making sure he didn't move close. That thing, what happened in the shower a while ago it wasn't going to happen again he couldn't afford to get close at all, and he didn't want to. Sebastian kept telling himself he didn't want to.

"We have a flight for Moscow tonight..." He murmured, finishing up his plans for their trip on his phone before slipping the device into his pocket. Jim sipped the black coffee, not looking at Sebastian directly. Professional. Strictly professional. Though every time he looked in the mirror and saw the healing scars that lined his face, he reminded himself past performance was not a predictor of future results. At least he reminded himself that. "We won't be there for more than a week." He spoke into the ceramic as the hot coffee passed his lips.

"Moscow?" Sebastian had only been there once and he was limited on his Russian though he knew enough to get by, though that didn't matter right now. What did matter was the small thrill of excitement that went through him at the thought of doing a proper job, just like in the army. A set mission and he knew he could pull it off, yeah most people didn't get excited by killing others but Sebastian was hardly most people. 

"What's the job?"

Jim looked at Sebastian, watching as excitement lit up in his eyes for a second, and Jim chewed the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. He pulled out his phone, the device becoming a comfortable weight in his hand like a wall between the two of them. 

"I got a call a while back from a man named Abraham Kozar, overseeing a lab of animal experimentation..." He said, the last two words leaving his lips with hesitance, his gaze shifting to his phone. "While I thought everything was cleaned up, he apparently couldn't learn from his mistakes." Moriarty let out a sigh. Oh the ordinary, how they delighted him by hoping money would fix every problem under the sun. Jim finished his coffee, sighing softly and looking out onto the horizon. "You will be on the building just adjacent from us if anything goes astray, and trust me, it won't" Jim assured.   
"I hope your shot is as good as they say..." His eyes went back to the blue screen, trying to hide himself from the presence of Sebastian.

Hearing animal experimentation and hearing the hesitancy in Jim's voice was enough to make Sebastian's stomach clench in a flare of anger but he controlled it, it would take more than that for him to snap but his temper wasn't exactly the best. He was volatile but he would keep calm to go on this job, at least shooting the bastard would make him smile.   
"Shame it's not up close. Haven't used knives in a very long time." He glanced at Jim, seeing him glued to his phone he went back inside. He needed to shower, make sure none of his healing wounds were infected and to see if he could take any of the stitches out before the job.

Jim glanced back as Sebastian left, leaning against the railing of the terrace. "Be ready for the worst, Sebastian." He murmured, watching as Sebastian left with a longing gaze before catching himself, gazing back at the blue light of his phone. It had become somewhat of a mask for Jim now, unable to keep his own on without it cracking from Sebastian's fucking presence. Jim needed to get himself together; Sebastian was his employee, nothing else, despite what had happened… the shower… he could still feel the touch.

Sebastian was quick about his own shower, washing with army efficiency it was only when he realised the stitches in his back could come out did he groan. He couldn't do that on his own and he was going to have to actually ask Jim for help and he gave a frustrated huff.

He dressed in a pair of sweatpants before finding Jim still on the balcony. 

"I need you to take the stitches out of my back." It didn't sound too much like asking for help so Sebastian was happy but he hated being unable to do something himself. 

Jim looked back at him, looking him up and down with one emotionless gaze, though his mind with so many he couldn't even begin to count them. "Can't you do it yourself?" He asked callously, walking towards him and asking him to turn around. Jim as short was he was tilted his head up, looking over the long scars that lined Sebastian's shoulder blades. "Go into the bathroom, I'll get the kit." He murmured, walking past him to the kitchen. He set his empty coffee mug in the skin, picking up a cigarette and lighting it between his lips before pulling it away with a thoughtful sigh. 

He acted like he forgot where the first aid kit was; buying himself some time as his mind was still in turmoil. He was almost fearful; Jim had to remind himself who Sebastian was in terms of association; he was a sniper, a soldier, a military expert, not a beautiful, handsome man with a voice like velvet and eyes like the ocean--no. Stop. Sebastian was an employee. 

Jim grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet above him in a frustrated motion, frustrated with himself. He went into the bathroom, setting the kit on the marble sink and pulling out tweezers and a pair of small scissors, trying to displace himself from the situation, from his presence as much as possible; Jim tried to ignore Sebastian, not even acknowledging him.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the tub, the atmosphere that Jim brought into the bathroom told him not to be surprised if Jim was purposefully a bit rough when he took the stitches out but Sebastian could deal with it. Getting the wounds would always be worse than getting stitches out, it was practically a tickle in comparison. As he waited for Jim to get the kit out he remembered what Jim had said and gave a small derisive laugh.   
"You know I wouldn't have asked if I could have done it myself. Do you really think I enjoyed asking you to do something for me?"

Jim didn't respond, trying to detach himself from the situation. He didn't want to look at Sebastian as anything but an employee, a sniper, just a military man. Moriarty plucked and pulled the stitches out, trying to move as quick as he could. He could feel the affection for Sebastian boiling over like hot water over a stove, and Jim just put a lid on it, despite knowing it would soon pour over in a sickening mess.

Sebastian let out a slow breath, trying not to let his irritation at the lack of response show, instead he grit his teeth and let Jim removed the stitches. It wasn't too bad but when he was done he was very aware of the wounds on his back a slight stinging and burning sensation so he turned around and stood in front of Jim, towering over him. 

"Painkillers." He held out his hand, if he asked properly he would get another sarcastic remark from Jim but if he didn't ask at all... well he would get fuck all so he kept his hand held out.

Jim rolled his eyes at Sebastian, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips with cigarette smoke.

"They're in the cabinet." He murmured like an afterthought, gesturing towards the cabinet above the sink and packing up the first aid kit. "You should start packing." Jim added, leaving without another word. He shut the bathroom door behind him, leaning against the wall and letting out an exasperated sigh. He felt suffocated; the thought of Sebastian compressed his chest, and Jim felt as though he couldn't breathe. He felt like his once calm mind was now in the hellish thought of affection, of folly, of _love_ slowly consumed him and Jim hated it. He hated every ounce of affection that seemed to seep into his mind like a virus. 

Moriarty clenched his fist, smoke leaving his lips in a tired, annoyed sigh. Pushing himself, off the door, Jim went to the kitchen, putting the first aid kit back and leaning over the counter, trying to pull himself the fuck together. This wasn't about to happen to Jim Moriarty. He wasn't about to fall for some soldier with scars lining his body-- the ones he put there. Jim reminded himself that Sebastian was an animal, a soldier, and experiment, not a friend, or even that sickening word...  _lover._ The word was disgusting on Jim's lips, making him grimace. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and going to his bathroom to shower in hopes that the feeling would wash away in the water.

Sebastian stared at the door a few moments, waiting to make sure Jim was truly gone before he went to the cabinet and found the painkillers thanking Jim for being mad enough to have prescription strength. He took twice the recommended dose, taking the rest through to the bedroom his had slept in and dressed in his clothes from yesterday, realising he had literally nothing with him.   
So instead of packing he went into the kitchen and made himself a large cup of coffee with a dash of whiskey, so happy that Jim had this place fully stocked and he decided if he could stay pleasantly buzzed on alcohol and painkillers Jim wouldn't bother him so much.

Jim stripped, turning on the water to the shower and letting the steam surround the cubicle before stepping inside. He let the water scald his stitches and wounded shoulder, which was slowly beginning to leave twisted scars on his skin as it healed. Moriarty let out a sigh, tipping his head back into the spray of the shower and closing his eyes, once again alone in his thoughts. Jim had to put Sebastian behind him, he had to occupy himself with something other than the gorgeous soldier. Every part of him hated that affection for him. He was an experiment, a waste of time, and the only reason he was still alive was because he wanted to employ Sebastian, not because anything else. As much as Jim hated the sight of the scarred and bruised man in his near death experience, Jim would never say it was pity. He would never,  _ever_  look or treat Sebastian as anything other than an employee. That was all he was.

Jim just had to keep reminding himself that.

He stepped out the shower, pulling the towel of off the rack and drying his hair, trying to let the thoughts of Sebastian dissipate like the steam that surrounded him in the bathroom.

Sebastian eventually became impatient with waiting, deciding it would be quicker if he took the car and went to the house so he could actually pack a bag while Jim was getting ready here. He had a small smile on his face as he went to the bedroom, the painkillers kicking in and the measure of whiskey helping them along as he knocked on the door but swung it open before waiting for an answer. 

He wasn't shy about looking at Jim's state of undress, if anything he was looking at the still fresh wounds and it took Sebastian a few moments to remember why he had interrupted. 

"I need to go to the house, I have nothing here."

The brunette jumped at Sebastian's sudden presence, wrapping the towel around his waist and quirking a brow at the soldier. "Are you even in a fit state to drive?" He growled, rolling his eyes and moving past Sebastian, smelling the whiskey on his lips and briefly contemplating what delectable taste it would be on those scarred lips. He really didn't have a choice. As much as he could try to get an attire for Sebastian, all of the clothes he had purchased for him were left behind. Jim drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter, thinking to himself. He couldn't stand to be in such a small space, nor did he want Sebastian to drive in such a state. Moran was going to be the downfall of his plans.

Sebastian watched him move past, the smile on his face widening, "I'm in a perfectly fit state to drive. I had an extra strong coffee not half the bottle." He had drove under worse conditions, cocaine and vodka, E and gin, it didn't matter to him if it took the edge off and now he had a small sniff of something in his system he felt more like Sebastian. "Are you going to come with me or wait here? And if you're going to come here are you going to put some pants on?" He quirked a brow and flashed his teeth in a grin as he moved over and leaned on the counter.

Jim tried to pretend he didn't see the dazzling grin that flashed on Sebastian's lips, only rolling his eyes. 

"Yes I'm coming, give me a minute." He muttered, walking into his bedroom and quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt---the opposite of the usual 'Moriarty' look. Jim was exhausted with himself, and the ongoing war that was in his mind. He didn't even want to look at Sebastian, noting his usually 'awkward' state becoming more playful and defiant. Jim couldn't help but become fond of it. He was after all, Sebastian Moran. 

Jim grabbed the keys to his car, tossing them to Sebastian and looking him up and down. 

"You're driving." He said flatly.

"Well it's a good job I have a license." Sebastian mirror Jim's flat tone before giving a teasing grin and leading Jim out of the flat. He wasn't in a good mood per say but he was getting hopeful this would work, if Jim mostly ignored him and Sebastian could drink and get his hands on things to take the edge off he would be fine. He would work, he wouldn't get in Jim's way and it would work. 

When they were in the car he turned the radio on low and drove back to the house, the directions still fresh in his mind and he hummed softly along with the songs.

Jim only rolled his eyes, following Sebastian and sitting in the passenger's seat silently. He didn't mention where to go, only resting his head back and closing his eyes. Though silent, Jim's mind was bombarded by all the thoughts that clouded his mind. He just wanted some kind of closure, some kind of rest to keep himself at ease. 

He had never been so stressed about anything, though he was 'Moriarty'. The name had a calling to it, a story, and Jim intended to keep that story as legendary and terrifying as possible. He was  _Moriarty._  How could he let this soldier peel him apart so easily, like skinning him alive and pouring salt on his wounds. He hated every part of the loathsome affection that now consumed him like a virus, and he would give anything for it to just disappear. 

Sebastian kept glancing at Jim, he could feel the tension bubbling in the car and despite his mildly cheerful humming he felt like he was suffocating and he was glad when they pulled up to the house. He cut off the engine but turned to Jim before getting out. 

"So I'm packing for a week yeah? And hey you got me I'm working for you now, you could at least crack a fucking smile."

 Jim nodded, gazing over at Sebastian and sighing through his nose, giving him a classic Moriarty smile with dead eyes for a mere second. He got out of the car after Sebastian, unlocking the door and striding through the doorway in long languid steps. It was strange to think that this was where Sebastian attacked him, giving him the scars he now sported, where he was drowning in painkillers and sentiment, something that he now suppressed and left him like an empty shell. Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking back at Sebastian. 

"For the week, yeah, and get a snipe while you're at it." He murmured, looking the man up and down briefly before wandering upstairs. 

Sebastian stared after him for a few moments, trying to ignore the way the smile had made him shudder, had put cold right into his core and it took a deep breath before he could step out of the car. He locked it behind him and followed Jim inside giving a nod at his words but nothing more as he set about packing clothes Jim had provided him with making sure he had enough to last.  
It took him a few minutes to work out where the weapons were, still unfamiliar with the house but it only took him ten minutes and Sebastian easily picked out the weapon he would need for what Jim had briefly described to him, along with two scopes depending on weather conditions. He didn't need a wind gauge, he didn't need anything for calculations, he could do that in his head so once he was ready Sebastian took his bag into the kitchen and dumped it onto the bench.

Jim had to control his mind, control this parasitic thing that was his sentiment. Moriarty splashed cold water on his face, leaning over the marble sink and refusing to look up at himself. He felt like everything around him was slowly coming apart with every word that left Sebastian's beautiful lips, every gaze of those perfect blue eyes. Jim loved - no. No he  _hated_  it he dreaded the fact that no matter what he did to pretend he had no emotions towards the blond, he would always fail. He would never bring himself to come to realization, and instead suppressed everything, ignoring the rapping on his mind like knocking on a door. He ran a hand through is hair, closing his eyes and heading downstairs, trying to distract himself from the shifter. 

Sebastian had busied himself making a coffee, swearing when there wasn't any whisky to put in it this time so he settled for it strong and black as Jim walked into the kitchen and he figured out of decency he should offer one for Jim. 

"Coffee? Or tea?" Sebastian finally looked at Jim properly, he himself was strung out on painkillers but he looked shaper than Jim and it made him worry. Not so much about his boss but about what might happen if Jim is pissed off. "You look... Distracted."

"Coffee..." He said like an afterthought, pulling out his phone and scrolling through. Jim looked up at Sebastian's words. "No-" yes. "Just... It's a lot." He muttered, mostly to himself walking up and leaning over the kitchen counter, stretching out lazily.

Sebastian poured Jim a coffee, taking it over and considering him for a few long moments before nudging him. "Need me to do anything? I know I'm not on your genius level but I can run numbers, put together dossiers, keep books. I didn't go to Eton for nothing." He shrugged and gave a small laugh before sipping his own coffee.

Moriarty nearly flinched. Fucking flinched, at Sebastian's touch, letting out an annoyed sigh and shutting his eyes for a moment, only in annoyance with himself. "Yes, actually," he murmured, setting his phone down and picking up the black coffee. "there was more I had planned for you besides just shooting things, Moran." Jim chuckled, letting the mug become a comfortable weight in his hands like a security blanket, something tangible to hold onto in his fleeting world.

"Well that is a surprise. Here was me thinking I was still just another toy." The smile fell from his face as he rose an eyebrow at Jim, looking at him over the top of his mug as he sipped his coffee, holding onto the handle perhaps a bit too tight.   
"So what did you have in mind? What are you going to do with me?~" He drew out the last sentence, in an almost scarily accurate mimicry of Jim himself and he was still smiling, the strong painkillers keeping him in a pleasant state of mind.

Jim rolled his eyes, leaning over the counter and chuckling softly to himself. What he wanted to do? So many things, all of them mixing in his mind, but Moriarty stopped himself. Taking another sip of black coffee, he swallowed slowly, the liquid and his choice words, picking his brain for something else. "You'll see, tiger." He murmured, lips leaving the mug and eyes gazing to him for a second, jaw clenching at the sight of the beautiful scarred--no, the solider. Just... A soldier.

Sebastian locked eyes with Jim, staring him down and he wanted to figure out the man but once again he reminded himself that he was just an employee. He reminded himself he was just a toy to Jim and nothing more. Yes, what happened in the shower was good... Fuck it was good but it couldn't happen again.  
"You like that you're a bit of a mystery don't you?" He laughed and put his mug in the sink.

Jim felt his heart in his throat and his pulse stopped as he gazed into Sebastian's eyes for that second. Fuck. Moriarty  _wanted_ Sebastian, he could have felt it in that moment as real as he felt the mug in his hand, and god it  _hurt._ It burned his insides like acid wanting something he could so easily have but not reaching. He chuckled softly, finishing his drink and leaning over the counter. Maybe he would play this flirtatious game with his slightly intoxicated tiger. Fingers drummed in thought and he grinned. 

"Lots of things about me are mysterious," Jim mused, toying with the empty glass. "specify."

"Oh?" Sebastian rose a brow, curious, he hadn't expected Jim to respond let alone further the conversation. He was also aware they should probably be leaving soon but he knew he couldn't pass up this opportunity. 

"You act untouchable, like nothing can get to you but you're still human. You keep everything locked away so you don't have to deal with messy... human things don't you?" He hummed placing his own mug down and leaning back against the bench, his shirt riding up slightly as he leaned back. "The shower, that was messy and it was human and you don't regret it, but you regret seeming like you needed to function like a normal person. The painkillers, you hated not being in control and showing things that you might otherwise not show, you want to be a mystery because you're scared of someone knowing you." He gave a small shrug, suddenly moving and grabbing the coat Jim had provided him with knowing he would need warmer things when they got to where they were going but right now this would do.

Moriarty stayed silent, watching Sebastian with predatory, stalking eyes of anger. He was right. Every word. As right as Sebastian was, Jim didn't answer, rising and setting his mug onto the counter.   
"Hurry up we have to get going." Jim swallowed, looking the blond up and down with a cold calculating stare. He rid himself of the mess that was human emotion, waiting for his soldier to finish. He was just a soldier after all. That's what Jim kept telling himself.

The lack of response from Jim spoke more than words possibly could and Sebastian had a smile on his face as he zipped up his coat and grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder with a wince. He was still sore but the pills in his pocket were a comforting weight and he would take more as they got onto the plane, fairly sure Jim had a private jet which is why he was able to take a snipe along with him. 

"Come on then  _sir_." 

Jim narrowed his eyes, looking up and down at Sebastian before walking out in a huff, tossing the keys to the soldier and sliding coolly into the passenger seat. "What's so funny, tiger?" He growled, looking Sebastian up and down with an annoyed glare. Moran knew he had struck something in Jim, and the criminal hated it. He didn't like the fact that because he let his guard down, even after so little time, Sebastian had made his way into Moriarty's mental labyrinth. Jim leaned back in his seat, letting out a huff and looking out the window as Seb drove.

Sebastian didn't respond, it wasn't so much funny as amusing. Jim was so defensive and though Sebastian wanted to keep his distance the stubborn child in him wanted to keep chipping away at Jim's shell until it shattered. He knew it might take some time but since he was stuck with Jim now he figured he might find something long term to keep himself amused and that would definitely work.   
He drove in silence to the airport, letting Jim direct him to the private use airfield and he wasn't at all surprised to see a private jet and Sebastian pulled up, turning to look at Jim.   
  
"You probably have a bedroom on there right? A bar? A chef?"

Jim sighed softly, rolled his eyes. "A bar and  _my_  bedroom. You'll be fine in the seats I presume." He murmured, using the sentence to shut Sebastian up before exiting the car in a few languid movements. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing through his nose to pull himself together. Moriarty refused to acknowledge Sebastian as anything but an employee, and he could see Sebastian starting to toy with him like a tiger with prey. As amusing as it would be to join Sebastian in his annoyingly flirtatious game, Jim had to keep his distance. The trip to Moscow would hopefully take the edge off the situation, and Jim could keep himself in check, holding the delicate infrastructure of his empire, and personal relationships, in perfect balance.

"Oh I'm sure I could manage in the seats like some kind of pauper while you relax in your bed." Sebastian rolled his eyes as he followed Jim onto the plane, his eyes immediately going to the filled decanters on the side and he looked at the comfortable seat next to them. "I retract that statement, I'm gonna be perfectly happy in the seats." He turned to Jim, giving him a mock salute and a grin, "enjoy your flight sir."

Jim couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He left Sebastian, opening the door to his cabin and letting out a sigh once he shut the door behind him. Finally, no Sebastian, no tiger, just the lovely sound of solitude, of silence. Jim stretched out, rolling his shoulders. He winced a bit from his still healing wounds, and a hand ran across the stitches that lined his face still and would have to be taken off before their arrival. Jim sighed, hanging up his jacket and tie in the small closet to the left of his bed before deciding he deserved a drink. Even a criminal mastermind got stressed. Exiting the cabin, he made a point of disregarding the soldier opposite of the small bar. Jim poured himself a glass of whiskey, something he drank on the rare occasion before sitting down in the seat to the right of Sebastian next to the bar. Jim stayed silent, gazing out the window as the jet started for take-off.

Sebastian truly thought he wouldn't see Jim again once he had gone into his cabin, assuming the man would just lie down or find something else to do so he would be avoiding Sebastian as much as he could on a plane. It's why his eyes widened as Jim sat next to him, why he turned his head slowly but didn't say anything and instead sipped the drink he had poured for himself earlier.   
It didn't last long however, Sebastian not liking the silence during take-off it was tense and he hated feeling tense so he downed his drink, pouring another and turning to Jim.   
  
"Thought you wouldn't come back out."

Jim finished his drink, setting it down and looking over at Sebastian, arching a brow at his statement. He figured that Sebastian was just trying to fill the space between them, and Jim could tell by his analytical gaze that the playful tiger's fire fled from his eyes.   
"May I ask why?" He asked, head tilting to the side as he looked at Sebastian, legs crossed and posture straight as he struggled to put together the chipped pieces of his facade.

Sebastian's eyes raked over Jim, looking at all the sharp angles and he looked like you would cut your hand if you touched him. It made his mouth twitch up into a smile for a small second. "It seems you’re rather adverse to spending time with me at the moment… for some reason." 

After the plane settled from take-off, Jim rose from his seat, chuckling softly as he poured himself another drink. "I changed my mind." He murmured, idly toying with the glass as he looked over Sebastian, admiring him with a longing wide glance before he caught himself, bringing the glass up to his lips after he fell from his daydream of the soldier. He leaned against the bar, opposite Sebastian, looking at the scarred shifter briefly before gazing out the window in fear of getting caught.

Sebastian hummed in response, he, for once, didn't know what to say and he knew silence was better than forced conversation with Jim. It was a long time before he spoke again but this time it was because he was reminded how much he hated flying and he was bored. He was beyond bored and there was only so much starting out of the tiny window you could do.   
  
"Want me to take the stitches out for you? If not, would you mind if I sleep? Don't wanna disturb you with my disgusting snoring or anything."

Jim looked back at him at the sound of his words, thumb rubbing on the edge of the glass in contemplation. He did need to take his stitches out...   
"Yeah the ones in my shoulder are healed." He murmured, knowing he could take the ones lining his face off himself. Every time he looked in the mirror the scars were a reminder that he and Sebastian were still walking on glass. As much as the flirtatious game thrilled Jim, Sebastian could take out his throat if he wanted to, and Jim would be able to do nothing. Human or not, Sebastian was stronger and bigger than Jim, something that terrified him, but was also a thrill, knowing that soon enough he would have the soldier under his command, every word, every breath, every inch of his skin would be his soon enough. The thrill and danger that came with that process was one that delighted him in such a devilish way. 

"I'll be in the bathroom." He murmured after finishing his drink, walking off to his bedroom. He pulled a smoke and his lighter from his pocket, lighting it after taking off his white collar shirt and striding into the bathroom. He rummaged around until he found the first aid kit, setting down next to the sink and sitting on the closed seat of the toilet, sucking long and hard on the cigarette before letting out a sigh.

Sebastian quickly swallowed a painkiller for himself, the others now starting to fade and he was losing the pleasant edge before he followed Jim through. He shouldn't have been surprised to see a proper bathroom on a bloody jet but God it was like a flying home and Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes at how ridiculous it was. 

"I'll be having one of them after." His eyes flicked to the cigarette before he took the first aid kit and found the small scissors so he could cut the stitches and the tweezers so he could pull them out of Jim's skin.

Jim stayed silent, taking another long drag and parting his lips in a sigh. He looked back at Sebastian briefly, head resting against the wall behind him before he turned his back towards him again. He arched his back, stretching out slowly like a cat and rolling his shoulder, extending his arms and rolling his head after lowering his arms. He made a big show of arching his spine, pressing his shoulder blades together and yawing softly before relaxing, pressing the smoke to his lips.

Sebastian knew this was retaliation but he couldn't help but watch as Jim's shirtless body moved when he stretched. The lithe muscles stretching out and shifting under his skin and he licked his lips like he was looking at a veritable piece of meat, not hiding the darkness in his eyes as Jim turned his shoulder back toward him so he could get to work. 

"Keep still." He pressed his large warm hand to Jim's chest, keeping him in place as his other hand moved to start cutting the stitches. He was surprisingly delicate for such a... rough being and soon enough the stitches were out and he was starting to clean up the skin around them.

Moriarty couldn't help but lean into Sebastian's touch, keeping still and letting the soldier work. He was a bit surprised by the shifter, noting his usually rough hands becoming somewhat gentle as he pulled each stich out one by one. Jim braced himself for any sharp pain, but felt none, only Sebastian's fingertips running over his ruined skin. Jim felt like laughing at the thought that the same man who did the damage was the same man who fixed him up. Sebastian was an odd character in Jim's eyes. He noted the way Sebastian was careful in taking out each stitch, and how his touch was still gentle as he cleaned his now healed wounds. Jim though, didn't say a word, staying still and silent as Sebastian worked. He took another drag, the only noise leaving his lips was his long exhale.

Sebastian finally moved his hands but not away completely, one of them moving down Jim's side as his fingers skipped over his skin. His traced the curve of Jim's waist and slipped his hand into Jim's pocket, pulling out the cigarettes and placing one between his lips.

"All done." His words were slightly muffled because of the fag and he lit it with a small smile, remembering how soft Jim's skin was under his fingers. God it had been so long since he had truly fucked someone and he wanted, he wanted to be balls deep inside of that man but he wouldn't let himself. This was just a game, nothing would come of it.

A shiver went up Jim's spine as Sebastian touched him. He arched a bit towards his touch, but it was gone as soon as he realised it was there. Jim rose, pressing the cigarette to his lips and looking at Sebastian briefly. Of course he wasn't about to thank him; he never had and Jim knew he never would. Moriarty rolled his shoulder, stretching his limbs and arching his spine again. Jim knew needed another drink before he lost control of himself. He moved past Sebastian, going to the bar again.   
The cigarette hung from his lips lazily, smoke leaving his lips in spiralling exhales. Jim poured himself another glass of whiskey, and leaned against the bar, sipping slowly and leaving himself in his thoughts. He couldn't help but crave Sebastian's touch again. His rough hands were oddly gentle as he took out the stitches, and Jim rubbed his wounded shoulder, feeling every scar from Sebastian's claws and teeth, nearly ripping him apart. The realisation that it was the same person thrilled Jim, wanting possession of the most dangerous man in London; every single breath that left Moran's lips would be Moriarty's, and Jim would go through hell in order to do so.

Sebastian watched Jim go past, he knew he had done something and it made him smile, knowing he had affected Jim so much, but he knew it was a dangerous game they were playing. So instead of following Jim out Sebastian tidied up the kit and went into the main seating area of the jet, opposite the bar and started to strip off his clothes uncaring that Jim was right there, for now he wanted to sleep and if he wasn't going to get the bed he was going to get comfortable so he started to shift. 

When there was a ridiculously large tiger in place of the sniper he flopped to the floor and curled up, his tail flicking slowly in contentment. 

Jim's brows furrowed as Sebastian started to strip, but watching as he shifted, rolling his eyes a bit and sipping his drink. Moriarty finished off his cigarette, tossing it into the trash can. Jim poured himself another drink, stirring it in his glass. Moriarty scratched the beast behind the ears, chuckling softly before leaving the slumbering animal in peace, moving off to his bedroom silently.

Sebastian was only vaguely aware of the way Jim rubbed behind his ears, he would always admit that he hated being petted like some common house cat but it always felt so good, and by the time Jim left Sebastian was subconsciously purring between snores. He would have preferred to curl up on the foot of the bed but he was perfectly content here, in a separate room to Jim as he rested.

Jim closed the door, ridding himself of the last of his suit and leaving his t-shirt but tugging on a pair of sweatpants instead of his jeans. Moriarty looked at his bed, turning down the notion of sleep when there was so much to be done. Moriarty pulled his phone out and picked up his empty glass, going back to the seats where Sebastian still lay. A small smile tugged on Jim's lips as he watched the animal sleeping. There was something slightly endearing about the tiger when he slept, and Jim recalled how playful Seb could become whilst sleeping. Jim sat down opposite the tiger, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it slowly, smoking far too much for his own good. He let out a sigh, tempted to toy with the beast again, but he knew better than not from the stitches that still lined his face. As gentle as Sebastian could be, the intimacy that would go along with the attention would sicken Jim. Even the thought made him cringe slightly. He hated this affection, the slight adoration that he held for Sebastian. Jim looked out the window, deciding to leave the tiger alone. He took another drag from his cigarette, watching as the sun slowly crept beneath the clouds.


	13. Chapter 13

When Sebastian finally woke it was to the strong smell of smoke but he didn't mind it so much, it just seemed stronger to his highly sensitive nose. His ears flicked as he started to wake up, and when his eyes finally cracked open and he saw what he assumed was Jim's legs in front of him though they were clad in soft cotton, an unusual sight. 

It took Sebastian a few moments longer to find the energy to look up and when he did he was taken aback by how... Normal Jim looked, how... Regular he was and it made him huff out a breath of surprise as he sat up after stretching out with a low groan. 

Jim glanced down at the tiger, a smirk pulling on the corner of his lip briefly. "Hello tiger." He murmured softly, taking another drag from his cigarette and letting the smoke leave his lips. Moriarty uncrossed his legs, leaning over and running his free hand through the tiger's fur, scratching behind the animal's ears briefly before leaning back in his chair, pressing the fag to his lips and gazing over the still sleepy tiger before gazing out the window, silent and he relaxed in his seat.

Sebastian's ears flicked again, moving closer despite knowing better, he adored the feel of Jim's fingers through his fur and fuck it. He was working for the prick he should get something in return... Along with food, somewhere to sleep, work... He also wanted, god forbid, ear scratches.   
He moved closer, resting his chin on Jim's knee and nudging his nose against Jim's stomach giving a purr that sounded almost like a soft growl. If anything they could have a symbiotic relationship and Sebastian was going to use that to his benefit.  

A laugh left Jim lips, accompanied with cigarette smoke. He left a smile tug on his lips and he looked at the tiger on his lap. "What?" He laughed, running his fingers through the tiger's soft fur. Jim looked into the beast's large beautiful eyes admiring him momentarily before catching himself in the abyss that was his adoration for the sniper. Jim chuckled softly taking another drag from the fag between his fingers as he scratched behind the tiger's ears. His soft lips curled into a smirk as he watched, fingers carding through the beast's fur and scratching gently.

Sebastian kept looking at Jim, trying desperately not to purr but God it felt good and the small rumbles started to leave his throat as he pressed closer to Jim, his very large head taking up Jim's full lap nearly as he licked his nose and started to rub his cheeks on Jim's thighs in contentment.   
He wanted to speak but he didn't want to spare the concentration so he settled for taking what he could, his large golden yellow eyes still looking up at Jim until they started to close contentedly.

A giggle left Jim's lips, watching the tiger slowly fall back to sleep. "Oh, tiger..." he laughed softly, scratching under the beast's chin gently and raising his head up. Moriarty looked over the animal, watching as his body rose and fell with every long tired breath. Jim still felt the heavy weight of the thought that this was the same animal who tried to kill him days before. Jim was curious about Sebastian, always watching him with a look of slight wonder. He knew everything and nothing about Sebastian, a comforting but terrifying thought to the criminal mastermind. Jim's fingers curled in the animal's fur, tracing out his stripes in feather light touches before scratching his ears again.

Sebastian let Jim practically inspect him and he wondered if he would be happier if he never shifted back. If he lived like this like he did in India. He would kill for Jim, he would tear people apart and he would be rewarded with a hot bath and those delicate fingers scratching behind his ears. 

He would rip people limb from limb, his muzzle and fur covered in blood as Jim praised him and gave him a full deer as a treat for doing so well and Sebastian would even bring Jim the head when he had finished eating as a thank you. He huffed out a sudden breath, hating himself for thinking in such a way but God it was truly a good thought he just knew it was impossible and with a few moments of focused shifted he spoke to Jim but made sure the petting didn't stop. 

"I'm guessing you want me to shift back soon."

"Only if you would like..." Jim murmured like an afterthought, gently carding his fingers through Sebastian's soft orange and black fur. Jim put out his cigarette, tossing it into the trash and leaning back in his chair, looking out the window. The sun had almost set, and the sky was a picture of oranges and pinks, painted across like oil pastel. Jim gazed out the window, fingers still running through the tiger's fur in slow gentle motions, his warmth becoming almost comfortable to Moriarty.

"I'm just not sure Russians would want to see a tiger walking from the airport." He huffed out a laugh that ended up sounding like a gargled growl and fuck, he was so content. This had been a bad idea at the start but he was literally becoming Jim's pet... The worst part was he fucking liked it. He felt wanted, he felt useful and he had something to live for instead of prowling the outskirts of villages and hunting. Now he could work, have somewhere to sleep every night and well... Human company. 

"But I would love to see people's faces."

Jim laughed, a devilish smirk pulling on his lips. "As hilarious as that would be, tiger, I need you human." He murmured, stroking the top of Sebastian's head gently. Jim scratched behind the tiger's ears, listening to him purr contently. The sound was lovely, and Jim couldn't help but laugh softly to himself at how vulnerable Sebastian was becoming. Jim knew he would soon have Sebastian. Deep down, he needed Seb more than air; he could feel it. As much as Jim wanted to run away into those beautiful blue eyes and kiss every scar on Sebastian's god-like figure, Jim knew it would destroy him. But still, he could walk on the boarder as long as possible when playing in the flirtatious game of desire. Jim enjoyed the slight danger, though his sentiment for Moran was slowly eating at him like a cancer as he did so.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, well the best a tiger could anyway before reluctantly moving back and giving a yawn that reminded Jim of the sheer power behind him. Baring his teeth and showing how strong his jaw was before the fur started to shorten as if it was being sucked back into his skin, the bones under his skin ground together as he shifted back into the human version of himself. 

It always took him a second to compose himself and he knelt on the floor, taking a deep breath before he shamelessly stood up as naked as the day he was born with a small grin. "I think I prefer being a tiger if it makes you all fucking nice and touchy." He laughed, giving a wink before he started to get dressed and finally sitting in the seat opposite Jim. 

Jim looked the sniper up and down, a small smirk tugging on his lips. His dark eyes lingered over Sebastian's body, practically in awe of such a man. Once his eyes met those crystal blue ones, Moriarty flat out grinned at Seb's words.   
"I wouldn't say that, tiger..." He purred, unable to hide the tinge of red in his cheeks at that charming wink and the recall of their rendezvous in the shower. Jim got up, deciding he  _needed_  another as he poured himself another whiskey. Usually Jim hated the stuff, but he knew he needed something strong if he were to keep playing this game.

Sebastian moved over to Jim, uncomfortably close as he took the decanter from him, letting his fingers brush over Jim's as he picked up a glass and poured a drink for himself and sat opposite Jim.   
"I hope that was a promise, you know I have been starved of affection for so many years." He laughed to himself as he turned his face to the window, watching the sky darken as they flew closer to their destination. Wondering what would happen if they took this 'game' too far but he knew they never would. Would they?

Jim took a sip of his drink, leaning against the bar and gazing at the shifter, a devilish grin pulling on his lips.  God he wanted Sebastian. He wanted every inch of him. Maybe it was the drink talking, but Moriarty's eyes were filled with lust as he admired Sebastian. His dark gaze tore through Sebastian with desire, the silence becoming something he revelled in. His wide doe eyes undressed Sebastian, wishing he hadn’t redressed, and he downed the rest of his drink, setting it onto the bar and pulled out a cigarette. Jim lit it slowly, gazing into the crystal blue eyes of Moran, silent. Waiting.

Sebastian quite literally felt hot under the collar with how Jim was looking at him and god, he wanted to drag him into the bedroom and hold him down... the things he wanted to do. He wanted to ruin Jim but fuck it was too much. It was too dangerous for both of them and Sebastian knew if you were with someone so often and screwed it up by fucking them messy things would happen, one of them namely feelings and Sebastian swore shit like that off when he was a teenager. 

Instead he leaned forward, holding out his hand and resting it palm up on Jim's knee, 

"Mind if I have a cigarette?"

Jim gazed at him, keeping his face stoic as the cigarette hung between his parted lips. "Not at all..." He murmured softly, pulling out the pack and handing it to the shifter. Moriarty leaned back in his chair, every touch from Sebastian was like fire, and Jim wanted more. He was never one to ask or beg, and this time would be no different. Jim longed for Moran. It wasn't affection or sentiment, just pure animalistic lust and desire, but Moriarty kept a cool exterior. He acted calm and callous, though his dark eyes burned for Sebastian, wanting every inch of his scarred skin.

Sebastian leaned back again himself, taking one of the fags out and tapping it on the box before he lit it and gave a content sigh as the first puff of smoke left his lips. 

"Thanks." He ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips before going back to quietly smoking and drinking. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Jim however, every time their gaze met he felt a rush of heat in his stomach and he fucking hoped to god they had two different rooms when they got to Moscow.

Christ Jim was in deep. He could feel himself drowning and he desperately tried to pull himself to the surface of the ocean of lust which he now swam in. Moriarty gazed out the window, crossing his legs. He stayed silent, taking another drag from his cigarette and letting out a laboured sigh. He watched as Sebastian licked his chapped lips, catching himself as he almost did the same. The soldier did look delectable just sitting there. Moriarty's dark eyes looked over him again, never meeting his eyes and once doing so, his eyes went to the window again, watching the stars scattered across the now night sky. Jim bit his lower lip, the fag hanging between two fingers lazily. His posture was slowly starting to become rigid again as he caught himself swimming in hard liquor and lust. The cigarette smoke and desire clouded his mind, and his facade slowly melted in the mess as he gazed at the solider longingly.

Sebastian finished his cigarette, disposing of it before looking back to the window but addressing Jim. He let his free hand rest on his own knee, thumb rubbing over the denim of his jeans as he let out a slow sigh.   
"I can feel you staring at me." He moved his hand further up his own thigh, silently telling Jim he knew exactly what he was thinking about before downing the rest of the amber liquid in his glass.

Jim's eyes shifted to Sebastian at the sound of his voice, swallowing slowly. He took a long drag, picking his words slowly, but had none. He finished off his own drink, getting up slowly. Jim poured himself another drink sipping slowly and looking over at Sebastian. Moriarty strode over to the shifter in a few slow steps, his mind swimming in liquor and intangible sin. He held his cigarette in his index and ring finger, lazily holding the glass in the same hand. Jim stood over the solider, dark eyes looking into Sebastian's with his cold gaze. The brunette gently tilted Seb's chin up, lips inches from the other's. His mind was drowning, free of any time of consequence as he looked into the oceans that were Sebastian's beautiful eyes. Jim closed the distance between them, gripping his glass as he kissed Sebastian slowly, his fingers still tilting his head up slowly. Jim kissed firmly and deeply, wanting to taste every inch of Sebastian, and god was he delectable. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, and the bitter taste made Jim want more. Jim wanted every part of Sebastian no matter how hard it would be to get. Jim Moriarty always got what he wanted in the end.

Sebastian knew it hadn't been a good idea sitting here with Jim when he was drinking, when they both had alcohol in their system and the tension was unbearable but oh shit it was worth it for this kiss.

It wasn't rushed and needy like the shower, it wasn't fighting, pushing and pulling for dominance it wasn't messy or quick. It was slow and it was like Jim was sucking everything from him, like he was pulling each taste from Sebastian and letting it burn onto his tongue. Jim kissed him like a man on the edge of desperation who was hanging on to the last thread of control like his life depended on it and it felt amazing. 

When Jim moved back Sebastian's hand moved up to his hip, looking up at Jim from where he was leaning over him and smiling as he slipped his fingers under Jim's shirt to stroke his hip.

"We shouldn't." 

Jim leaned into Sebastian's touch instinctively, laughing softly and pressing the cigarette to his lips. "Shut up." He sighed, shaking his head as he pulled the cigarette away. Finishing his drink, Jim set the glass down, cigarette still between his fingers as he leaned over Sebastian, kissing him again slowly. He didn't care if they should or shouldn't, Jim knew what he wanted, and what he wanted, he got, even if that meant burning cities to ash in order to get it. Jim's free hand gripped Sebastian's shoulder, tugging at his shirt as he kissed him slowly, eyelids fluttering closed.

Sebastian adored the sound of Jim's laugh, it was like he was teasing like he was laughing at something Sebastian didn't know about and he watched the way Jim's neck moved as he did, and how he wanted to dig his teeth into that pale skin as he pushed into that lithe body.  
The heat that was between them was also now too high, he should have stopped this before, when he could have but Sebastian didn't and that had to say something, so instead of pushing the man away he pulled him closer. He kissed back and Sebastian finally grabbed Jim's wrist, moving so he could get rid of that damn cigarette and pulled Jim into his lap. 

"This is just because you want to own me completely isn't it?"

A noise of protest left Jim's lips as he was pulled into Sebastian's lap, but gladly straddling him as he did so. Moriarty' left hand curled in Sebastian's hair just as he had done when he was a tiger. A grin tugged on his lips as Sebastian spoke, lips mere centimetres away from the other's. "Oh, God yes." Jim gasped blissfully, fingers tugging at Sebastian's scalp as he pulled him into another kiss. Moriarty's hips rolled, moving closer to the shifter with every breath, every kiss.

Sebastian let out a laugh that was quickly muffled by another kiss. He had sworn to himself that stint in the shower, it was a onetime thing but fuck if he could have this if he could have Jim on top of working for him, on top of what the little shit had already done for him then he would gladly take it. 

One arm snaked around Jim's waist, pulling him closer so they were pressed chest to chest and his other moved down to cup the perfect little arse, only unresisting layer of fabric in the way. Sebastian couldn't stop his hips rolling up as they pressed together, he couldn't stop the small moan that left him as the bulge in his own jeans grew and he just couldn't stop kissing Jim.

Sebastian could stop this here, he could push Jim off he could go back to this ridiculous game or he could give in to what he body wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted without even thinking about it and he stood up, Jim still in his arms and he carried him the short couple of metres to the bedroom at the back of the jet.   
He dropped Jim onto the bed and kicked the door shut before climbing over him, caging him with his body and grinning down at him. One of his hands pushed Jim's shirt up and just rested on his chest, his warm fingers on the warmer skin as he looked down at the man. 

"This is a terrible idea."

"I never said I didn't like terrible ideas." Jim's fingers were surprisingly soft on his skin as his hand slid under his shirt, and goose bumps followed Jim’s touch as Sebastian moved back but it was to only pulled Jim's shirt off and throwing it to the side. This was screaming regret and trouble already but Sebastian never really was one for being sensible and he moved his lips down to Jim's neck, starting to kiss and suck the pale skin. 

He ran his tongue over the prominent collarbone and pressed his lips to the now properly healing wound on Jim's shoulder, following it down to the dip in Jim's chest. His eyes flicked up and a smile crossed his face as he licked his way over to Jim's nipple teasing him with a ghost of breath before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. He flicked his tongue over the tip of the nub before he started to nibble, his teeth sharply teasing the sensitive skin.

The criminal's fingers traced over each scar with almost a gentle touch, his right hand curling in Sebastian's blond hair. Jim barely surprised the moan that eventually left his lips. His back arched into Sebastian's touch, feeling that talented mouth against his skin. Moriarty gasped, eyelids fluttering closed as his lips parted. Every part of him knew this was an awful idea. Two dangerous men should never be as close as they were; Jim knew that. But now, under Sebastian's touch, he  _wanted_  every single breath that left those perfect lips and the story to every single scar on his skin.

Sebastian groaned as Jim arched under him, he adored that the man was so damn sensitive and he moved back with a lewd smack of his lips. A grin crossed his face as he glanced up at Jim, moving across his chest and giving the exact same attention to the other nipple while his nails raked down Jim's side.  
His own cock was already hard and uncomfortable pressing against his jeans and it pushed him further toward desperation. He was only taking it slow to tease Jim but fuck it, he wanted him and he would get it. Sebastian moved back and wasted no time in tugging Jim's pants of, not exactly being careful, until the man was completely naked under him.

Moriarty gasped as nails dug into his sides, his torso moving with Sebastian's touch. Jim's cheeks flushed, a devilish grin on his lips as he gazed up at the blond. His fingers still tangled in Sebastian's hair, hips canting up to the other's. Jim raised himself up, resting on his forearm as he kissed the man again, smiling against his lips. "I swear, tiger if you ruined my clothes..." He warned with a laugh, moving down to the blonde's neck and leaving a trail of marks.

"Get over it." Sebastian groaned, tilting his head back and gripping Jim's hip tight as Jim marked him. "Plus it's not the clothes I want to ruin, it's you." He laughed and pulled back so he could resume covering Jim's body with bites sucks and licks until he was hovering just above his groin.   
The scent of Jim's musk was completely filling his nose and he licked his lips slowly and gave a long slow sigh. This was beyond perfect and he leaned down to lick his way up Jim's cock, laving the head with his tongue.

Jim bit his lower lip, trying to suppress another moan that almost passed his lips, still unsure about letting go. The brunette sighed once he relaxed again, fingers tugging Sebastian's grown out military cut. He rolled his hips, trying to control himself. Jim desperately wanted to shove Sebastian's head down but he waited, breathing heavily through his nose. Jim's eyelids fluttered closed, his lips parting in a sigh as his hips canted up eagerly.

It was beyond clear to Sebastian that Jim wasn't used to anything remotely drawing out when it came to physicality. He moved back, moving over to nip at Jim's hip,   
"So impatient." He bit and sucked until there was a purple bruise already starting to form and finally, finally he took Jim between his lips. He sucked the head firmly and payed attention to the slit with the tip of his tongue, until he thought he would finally take more. Jim wasn't small but he was manageable and Sebastian remembered all of the old tricks, he remembered what felt good and his hand gripped Jim's thigh hard as he licked and sucked.

Jim's back arched off the sheet, and his right hand pulled at Sebastian's blond locks desperately. He gnawed on his lower lip, hips rolling as he tried to calm himself. Jim knew he wasn't normally like this, but Sebastian’s touch was like fire, something he longed for, and now that his mind drowned in liquor and sin, Jim didn't care. He was finally getting what he wanted, and damn it felt good.

Sebastian almost forgot that Jim was truly drunk when he was already drunk on the taste of Jim, he was drunk on the scent and the sounds, the movements and the tugs on his hair. Hr shoved Jim's legs open with ease so one large hand could sneak between them, the palm resting against the sac as his fingers teased Jim's hole. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to sink into that gorgeous heat, to see Jim impaled on his cock and he groaned himself as he sucked and massaged.

Jim's wide doe eyes fluttered and he writhed under Sebastian's touch. He chased after that perfect bliss, arching up to Sebastian's skilled mouth and hands. Moriarty gasped out the sniper's name, rolling his hips up to his touch desperately, if he dared to call it that. Long fingers curled in Sebastian's hair once more, trying not to force him down, but heaven above, Sebastian was sickeningly delectable. Every touch was perfect, electric, and Jim shuddered with every brush of Sebastian's fingertips and every gentle kiss with those lewd, talented lips.

Sebastian finally pulled back, he was adoring this but he knew if he pleasured Jim there was a chance the man would simply leave Sebastian to deal with his own problem, so instead he moved back and shoved off his own pants and knelt in front of Jim, towering over him and once again reminding him of how dangerous he was as the low light highlighted each bulge of muscle.   
“A desperate little thing like you must have lube with you."

Jim tried to compose himself, trying not to keen at the sudden loss of Sebastian's touch. He looked up at the soldier, and god, he looked gorgeous. His words made Jim shudder, never having anyone taunt him like that, but when the words fell from Sebastian's lips, Jim loved it. "Second drawer." He breathed, a bit surprised at how flustered his voice sounded. His left hand reached up, arm lacing around his back while his fingertips traced over sculpted shoulder blades and scars, finding every indent and ridge.

"Good boy." He was pushing his luck yeah but this was a situation Sebastian could control, sure if he had a lot of control it wouldn't be happening but it was a happy medium at least, and he reached over to grab the bottle from the drawer with a small grin. He wasn't even surprised Jim kept lube in his bedroom on a fucking jet and he moved back before roughly turning Jim over so he was lying on his stomach. 

It was perhaps a shitty thing to do because of the reasons behind it but having Jim looking at him while he was fucking him was perhaps a step too intimate, so instead he forced Jim onto his stomach and spread his legs as he slicked his fingers.

If Jim was sober those words would have earned Sebastian  _at least_  a smack across the face, but as Moriarty drank himself away, his cheeks tinged red, and he licked his lower lip, gasping up at the soldier. Jim let out a noise of protest as he was flipped onto his stomach, resting on his forearms and turning his head to Sebastian. His brow furrowed, and his eyes narrowed but he stayed silent. Instead, the brunette turned his head back, arching his spine and rocking his ass teasingly. Jim grinned, moving his hips in fluid low movements towards the shifter.

"God you fucking tease." Sebastian wished he had a camera with him because the sight before him was the definition of sin and he didn't dare waste a moment longer before he was pushing a finger into Jim, groaning himself at the feel around him and knowing that hot flesh would soon be wrapped around his cock.   
"Perfect, so fucking perfect." His other hand moved to settle between Jim's shoulder blades, keeping him pressed down as he started to prepare him.

Jim's hips immediately arched to Sebastian, moaning and rocking back against him.   
"Ooh f-fuck tiger~" The criminal's lips parted in a gasp, fingers tugging at the sheets. Jim rested his head on one of the pillows, eyelids fluttering as he tried to relax himself. Every one of Sebastian's movements shocked Jim like lightning, and he arched up to his touch desperately. Jim moaned, biting his lower lip as his hips and lower back arched off the bed towards Sebastian eagerly.

Sebastian was actually fairly sure it had been a very long time since Jim had bottomed, he was so tight and hot and fuck he was a lucky man. He was also a stupid man taking a very big risk but also very lucky as he finally managed to prepare Jim to a level he thought he would actually be able to handle his cock.   
"You ready for me kitten?" He was still holding Jim down as he removed his fingers and wiped the excess lubricant onto his own cock groaning at the delayed touch.

Jim practically melted at the pet name, though Sebastian would probably be dead if Moriarty wasn't completely gone in liquor. He nodded, moaning into the pillow and arching his tailbone. "Oh God yes, tiger~" He moaned blissfully into the sheets, spreading his legs and biting his lower lip.

Sebastian hummed, running his hand over Jim's arse as he took his own shaft and guided it to Jim's entrance. This was completely taking advantage... Hardly something Sebastian hadn't done before but God this would only end in disaster yet he kept going. He pushed into Jim, he kept pushing until his thick shaft was enclosed with tight heat and his sac was brushing against Jim's from where his legs were parted. 

"Oh fuck~." Sebastian groaned, he had to pause for a long moment, he had to wait to compose himself before he could thrust.

His eyelids fluttered closed, and Jim arched his back. A lewd moan left his lips before the promptly bit his lower lip, fingers gripping the sheets.  
"Ah fuck--Sebastian~" Moriarty shuddered, part of him wanting to sink down onto Sebastian and the other wanting to pull away. Fuck Sebastian spread Jim apart, and he  _loved_  it. Moriarty gasped pressing his face into the sheets. "Mm-Seb you're so--" Jim's breath hitched in the back of his throat, rocking back against the blond and moaning again.

"So what?" He leaned down, folding himself over Jim and bringing one hand up to grip Jim's hair. "So big? So strong?" He gave a breathy laugh that melted into a moan when he started to move in shallow thrusts, his hips rolling slowly and a groan leaving him each time he sunk into Jim's body. Jim moved back against Sebastian movements, eyes shut as his head was brought up. His neck was bared, choked moans leaving his lips with every move Sebastian made. Jim rolled his hips, trying to nod instead of speak, knowing his voice was way too shaky, too weak, at the moment. Moriarty's fingers pulled at the sheets desperately, gnawing his lower lip to shut himself up.

Sebastian's other hand moved to Jim's waist so he was gripping his hair tightly and holding his waist hard enough to bruise. He was soon sick of the slow teasing pace, he knew if he kept it up he wouldn't last anyway so he might as well make the most of drunk Jim and make him feel it in the morning, when he would be sober and no doubt full of regret. He suddenly snapped his hips forward, his fingers digging into Jim to hold him in place like a piece of meat as he started to fuck him hard.

Moriarty's back arched almost painfully, a loud cry leaving him as Sebastian started to pound him. He bit his lower lip, fingers pulling at the sheets as he rocked back against the soldier.   
"F-fuck Sebastian~" He groaned breath catching in his throat. Jim pressed his face into the sheets and spread his legs, trying to brace himself against Sebastian. Jim felt as though he was being pulled apart. Part of him loved every second, pressing eagerly back against the blond, while the other felt the awful pain of Sebastian. Jim arched his tailbone up to the blond, hips rolling against him, trying to keep up with the shifter's powerful movements.

Sebastian was already feeling the hot clench of his gut as he drew closer to orgasm and it was almost an afterthought as he moved one hand under Jim, wrapping his calloused fingers around the hard shaft and rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip. "Oh kitten." A rumbling groan followed as he started to stroke Jim, his other hand moving to Jim's good shoulder and gripping it hard enough to bruise, he wanted to leave as many marks as he possibly could. "Are you going to cum for me?"

Jim cried out, pulling at the sheets and pressing his face into the pillow.   
"Ah fuck Sebastian," Moriarty pressed back against the soldier, biting his lower lip. "y-yes~" He sighed, eyelids fluttering shut as he rolled his hips. Jim tilted his head back, a lewd moan leaving his lips as he pressed back against Sebastian's hips. He chased after his high, grinding against Sebastian desperately.

"Fuck! Good boy." Sebastian groaned deeply and he knew he wouldn't hold out so he stroked Jim expertly as he kept fucking him, the only warning Jim got that Sebastian was going to cum was the bite on his shoulder. Sebastian's teeth dug into skin but didn't break it as he felt his sac tighten and his cock twitch inside Jim. He was soon filling him with hot spurts, his hips stuttering but he managed to keep going, wanting to feel Jim cum under him too.

Jim gasped, hands white knuckled as he gripped the sheets. He pressed his face into the pillow, lips parted in a sickeningly lustful moan.   
"Oh Sebastian~!" Jim cried out the soldier's name as his back arched against him and his shaking legs spread apart. Moriarty's eyelids fluttered as he came into Sebastian's hand, riding out his orgasm with blissful whimpers and moans.  
"Tiger, oh~ tiger..." Jim shuddered under Sebastian's touch, practically buried in the sheets as he slowly started to calm down. The criminal's hips were still pressed against flush against the other's, unaware of the god awful pain he'd be in the morning after. His breath slowed and he started to relax, his desperate moans becoming content, breathless sighs from his wet parted lips.

Sebastian pulled out very slowly, God Jim was still making blissful sounds and he couldn't stop himself from kissing down his spine and nuzzling against the bottom of his back. It was wrong but fuck he was making the most of drunk Jim and he moved back up carefully lying Jim onto his side as he leaned forward and kissed his neck softly. 

He also knew this was going to be so fucking difficult to deal with when they woke up and when they landed so he brushed Jim's hair from his face and gently tapped his cheek, 

"Mind if I shift? Don't worry I will sleep on the floor."

Jim sighed, leaning into Sebastian's gentle kisses. His body started to become more relaxed, and Moriarty tilted his head to give the sniper more room. A slightly trembling hand slowly ran through Sebastian's mused hair, a small content smile pulling on his lips.   
"Don't..." He murmured softly, doe eyes still closed. Somewhere in the back of Jim's mind he knew it was a bad idea but right now he couldn't be more content with Sebastian's warm body next to his own.

Sebastian hadn't expected the soft word, he hadn't expected him to want him to stay close and he knew the fall out would only be a million times worse when they woke but he couldn't refuse. This was the real Jim and he knew it, he knew Jim had a cold front and this was him being human and he could very possibly kill Sebastian for seeing it. Yet he still didn't move and his sighed softly, wanting to purr at the hand in his hair but instead he settled for stealing another soft kiss and tangling their legs together. He might as well make the most of it...

"Get some rest."

Jim kissed back lazily resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder and pulling him close, promptly falling asleep without another word. 


	14. Chapter 14

Everything hurt. Moriarty didn't even want to open his eyes but he knew well enough that they must be going to land soon. His head ached, and Jim could feel his skull pounding with a god-awful migraine. The room smelled of whiskey and cigarettes and...  
Sex.

Moriarty grimaced, feeling his body ache as he rose. "Fuck..." he groaned, his voice hoarse. His arms raised and his back arched slowly as he stretched, yawning softly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, seeing a slumbering Sebastian in his bed.  
Fuck. No. Nonononono. Moriarty wanted to scream. He wanted to punch a wall until his knuckles bled. "Get out." He snapped, raising himself up and running a hand through his hair. Fuck. Fuck this was bad.   
"FUCK." Jim yelled, trying not to rip locks out of his out scalp as he tried to calm himself. Moriarty held his face in his hands, groaning and trying to think. He knew this would happen. And he let it. The fact that he, Moriarty, let himself go so quickly, so easily, made him frustrated; it angered him. Jim swore he would never be that open with anyone if sober. Ever.

As soon as Jim snapped Sebastian was awake and sitting up, it took him a long moment to realise what had happened and he was torn between laughing or telling Jim to fuck off. Instead he made the safe decision and got up and grabbed his clothes, heading out into the main area of the jet and quickly getting dressed, pouring a drink before he had even sat down. Yeah he had taken advantage of Jim when he was drunk but fuck it was almost worth it, Jim was a nightmare at the best of times so the fall out couldn't really be that bad…

He downed the drink and poured another, he didn't care what time it was he was just relaxing and he was reminded of the painkillers in his pocket, swallowing three of them and relaxing back into the chair closing his eyes. He wondered why he had given in but was reminded of how long it had been since he could fuck someone properly like that, the sight of Jim writhing under him was firmly ensconced in his memory and he couldn't find an ounce of regret in himself because he got what he wanted and Jim could be damned. It was Jim's fucking fault he was here in the first place.

Jim got up slowly, grimacing at the mess. As he stood up, every bone felt like it was creaking, and he felt like he and been fucking  _ripped in two_. Moriarty groaned, walking as best he could into the bathroom to clean up. Fuck he wished this place had a shower, but Jim settled for a sink and a washrag, cleaning himself up and getting dressed in a sleek dark blue suit. He'd be damned if he were to do any sort of walk of shame. Moriarty looked back at the sheets and groaned, wanting to slap himself for being so careless, so stupid. Jim went to the seats, the light blinding him momentarily and his head pounding as he sat down.

Sebastian considered Jim for a moment as he sat down, sitting quietly and just watching him until he got up and went to the fridge taking out some water and taking a painkiller from his pocket placing them in front of Jim without a word.  
He knew he could defend himself if Jim was to try and do anything but Sebastian also had to remind himself once more that this was an opportunity for a new life.

Jim took the painkiller, downing it with ease and relaxing in his chair. Moriarty could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, and he swallowed, almost nervously. Daylight still made his head pound with an obscene pain, clouding his memory of the night before. Though the pain in his hips reminded him enough, Jim wanted to forget. He wanted to know why, but he wanted to forget. Sebastian was a drug to Jim, and there was no denying it now. Every single word that passed his lips was like a drink Jim longed to drown in. He loved every second, and that's what scared him. It scared him that he adored someone so much, and let his guard down so easily. He couldn't escape the grasp of Sebastian Moran, and he quite frankly didn't mind a bit if he was truly honest. He wanted Sebastian, he really did, but the man would be his downfall. Jim knew to fall for Sebastian would be the fall of everything, and so, he stayed silent, every thought pounding against his skull as he tried to ignore the pain and suppress it all. He had done it enough to become an expert anyway.

Once the medicine started to finally take its effects, Jim spoke, low and agitated.   
"Hotel first because I need to fucking shower and then I have a meeting." Jim was trying not to fucking sucker punch Sebastian, but then again, it wasn't like anyone was going to see him. "You will be on the roof adjacent from us, and I will give you a kill signal if needed. Prepare for anything and everything." Jim muttered, still gazing out the window, his left hand clenched at his side.

Sebastian tried not to roll his eyes, he wasn't the only one responsible for this mess and he hated that Jim was essentially blaming him for everything when he was the one begging to be fucked like a little slut a few hours before. 

"Yes boss." He gave a mock salute even though Jim wasn't really looking and he went back to looking out of the window. He was actually eager to kill someone and he hoped things went south because if he saw some blood it might cheer him up, it might take his mind off everything, he could go back to being the sniper he once was.

Jim rolled his eyes, biting his manicured nails with almost nervous tension. He needed a smoke, but Moriarty knew better than to do so. Knowing it would just make him feel sick. Soon enough, the jet landed in the blistering cold of Moscow, and Jim draped himself in a long black coat, collar upturned against the wind as he exited silently. Their ride was already there, luggage and other arrangements already sorted out, as usual. Moriarty made sure everything went to plan. It had to. Jim pulled a cigarette box from his suit jacket and a lighter, letting the fag hang between his lips as he lit it slowly, hoping his coat would shield the small flame from the gusting winds. Thankfully, it did, and Jim let out an almost exasperated sigh the fresh air had stopped the roiling in his stomach and the cigarette could calm him down. He needed to rid himself of Sebastian, get rid of every memory. His head had stopped fucking drumming and now the events of last night were filtering behind his eyes like an old film reel. Jim got into the passenger side of the car, plugging in the address of their hotel and waiting for the soldier.

For some reason Sebastian had been expecting a driver but it didn't surprise him that he would be chauffeuring Jim around and he shuddered as he stepped into the bitter wind, tightening his coat around him before he slipped into the divers seat and took a few moments to get used to the car. Sebastian adjusted the seat and mirrors, checking the directions and put the heating on before starting to drive silently. Jim's expression had darkened considerably from the plane to the car and he didn't even want to risk breathing too loud.

Jim stayed silent as they drove to the hotel. Not a word passed his lips though he wanted to fucking  _strangle_  the man next to him. His hips hurt like hell. Every mark was a reminder of his true desires, what, and more specifically, who he wanted. Moriarty looked at Sebastian as he drove to the large entrance of the hotel.   
"Get the luggage and meet me in the room." Was all he said before exiting swiftly, not wanting to spend a moment longer with Sebastian. He originally had joined rooms for them, something he was now starting to regret as he thought it over thought thankfully the door could be locked. Once Jim was in his room, he shed himself of his coat and outer clothing, going to the shower immediately. He needed to wash away Sebastian; Every inch, every kiss, every brush of the skin. Everything Jim wanted he had to strip himself of before it got any worse. He closed the bathroom door behind him, looking at himself in the mirror and cursing under his breath.

Sebastian didn't argue, he just followed. It would be too much effort to argue right now so he carried the cases upstairs, looking at the door joining the rooms and rolling his eyes. He opened it just to drop Jim's case inside of the door, locking it behind him so Jim wouldn't be able just to walk through and take things out on Sebastian.

Once that was done he had the same Idea and went to the bathroom, except he filled the tub he knew he had time to relax to sort himself out before he had to prepare for his first real job and the last thing he wanted to do when he was holding a sniper rifle was be overly tense... he might 'accidentally' shoot Jim through the fucking skull. As tempting as it was though he once again had to remind himself that he needed Jim, a never ending cycle of wanting to kill the man and realising he needed him.

Jim stared into the mirror longer than he cared to admit, grimacing at the obscene bite mark on his shoulder, a dark ring adding to the scars on his skin. Marks scattered across his skin, Sebastian’s touch burned onto him, reminding him of every sinful act that occurred. Jim eventually turned on the shower, steam pouring from the cubicle as he stepped inside. The brunette tipped his head back in the shower, hot water cascading over him slowly. It burned and made his skin feel like fire, yet Jim let the burning water wash away the sickening feeling of desire and the act of lust.

Sebastian couldn't stop thinking of Jim as he was in the bath, he wanted more and he reminded himself of how he knew that it had all be a bad idea yet the regret still wasn't there. There was some guilt yes, but there was no regret because it had been fantastic, Jim was fucking amazing under him and he wanted to know what it was like in every other way imaginable. The thoughts kept rolling through his head as he finished up with his bath, dried off and dressed until eventually he knocked on Jim's door when he knew they would have to head out. Conveniently erasing the fact that he had just brought himself off to the image of Jim bent over the kitchen counter.

Moriarty was still in the shower when Sebastian knocked, drowning himself in the steam. His skin was hot; his blood boiled under the water. Jim scrubbed at himself, ridding himself of the previous night as much as he could. Jim ran his fingers through his soaked hair, pushing it away from his face at the sound of the door.   
"What." He muttered, his voice echoing off the walls.

"I was sure you would be ready, you told me the meeting would be at 7 and it's now 6:30." Sebastian leaned against the door frame, he was going to keep it nothing but professional, he wasn't going to imagine Jim choking on his cock and he wasn't going to imagine Jim sitting on his lap and riding him. He was going to think about work, he was going to think about making a life as a sniper again with a gorgeous fucking boss who was the most beautiful person he had had the privilege to lay eyes on as he was getting fucked.

Jim groaned, turning off the shower and pulling his towel off the rack blindly. He dried his hair, opening the door to let the steam escape, not giving a damn about Sebastian's presence.   
"I'll be ready, yeah?" He said, looking over the marks on his practically burned skin, seeing if there were any he had to cover up. Thankfully, no. Jim wrapped the towel around his nimble hips, running a hand through his damp hair before looking back at the blond. "What are you doing?" He sighed, almost frustrated as he looked the sniper up and down with annoyed eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to get ready sir." Sebastian gave a shrug, trying not to smile as he admired the marks on Jim's skin. Instead he just watched him with a neutral expression, acting uninterested just like Jim would want.   
"I just don't want you to be late to your meeting." His voice was practically monotone and he glanced back down to his hands as he pretended to check his nails.

The criminal's doe eyes rolled, and he scoffed at Sebastian. His monotone voice made Jim's eyes narrow with annoyance, and he brushed past the soldier. He picked up his luggage, pulling out a dark blue Dior suit and laying it out onto the bed. He turned back to the sniper, looking him up and down.   
"Get out of my room."

"Okay." Sebastian just turned around and closed the door, going over to sit on the end of his bed. He was quiet, and still he felt no guilt, truth be told right now he just felt sad. He and Jim had been working toward some kind of amiable relationship and now it was back to square one filled with mistrust and it almost annoyed Sebastian that all that work was for nothing. He had fucked it up so easily by getting too relaxed, by taking what he wanted and not for a moment really considering the consequences.

By the time Jim had finished, it was well close to 6:45, record timing for himself. As always, the man looked flawless, hair pushed back in one movement, and his suit pressed to perfection. Jim opened Sebastian's door, looking him up and down.   
"Get out of your pity party Moran, we have places to be." Moriarty scoffed, seeing Sebastian in almost a defeated state. He knew what had happened last night. Jim drank himself into his own demise, and Sebastian now had the memory of his body, his breath, his darkest desires, and it scared Jim. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, but the fact that Sebastian now had a part of Moriarty that no living man, at least, knew about, was terrifying.

Sebastian was almost glad for the comment, it felt normal. Well normal for Jim anyway and he stood up a small smile playing on his face. Perhaps it hadn't completely ruined everything after all, if Jim was feigning ignorance he could too and he grabbed his back with the kit he had been provided with. 

"Let's go."

Moriarty grabbed is coat as they walked out, pulling it over his small frame like a cloak. He walked in long strides, pulling out his phone and tapping away quickly. Jim's face as stoic as ever, and he remained silent even as they got into the car again. Jim was in no mood for conversation, hoping Moran remembered where he was stationed and what his job was.

The silence was both a curse and a blessing, it irritated Sebastian that Jim was being his usual bastard self but it saved having to fake conversation after what had happened. He still mostly blamed it on Jim, he had fucking begged Sebastian for it and he had a small snarl on his face at how... in denial Jim was about how he felt. He wanted to fuck an employee, it wasn't the worst thing in the world and Sebastian finally broke the silence. 

 

"Stop acting like a moody teenage girl, it was a fuck. That's all it was, get over it."

Jim rolled his eyes, gazing at the blond with an annoyed look.   
"You want to do this now?" He groaned, looking back out the window. "Don't you dare, Moran. You need a clear head just as much as I do, so kindly shut your trap." Jim muttered flatly. He watched the scenery pass by slowly, the blistering winds becoming somewhat of comforting white noise instead of an actual conversation. Sebastian did actually fall silent for about five minutes but he just couldn't let it lie, 

"No. I'm not doing anything now I'm telling you to get over it. I don't want to fucking talk about it I don't want to deal with you acting like a petulant child so I'm telling you to forget it ever happened and I will do the same. If you can't deal with that then after this job I'm going right back to fucking India." 

"So be it." Jim muttered, eyes still gazing out the window.  
He didn't want a fight, nor did he want to fall into a silence that would linger for a long time. "It's not like I fucking want to remember." Moriarty growled. That part was true, he didn't want Sebastian to know anything, let alone remember. He was an employee and nothing more. That's all Jim wanted him to be, and what he had to be.

"Fine." Sebastian's hands tightened on the steering wheel, Jim was acting like what he had done was the worst possible thing he could, treating Sebastian like nothing like he was dirt on the bottom of Jim's shoe.   
He dropped Jim off at the meeting place without a word, letting him out and driving around the block to get to his location. He was glad he brought a scarf and gloves as he got onto the roof, shuddering slightly as he settled down and set up his equipment wishing it was Jim he was fucking shooting.

Moriarty pressed the ear piece against the cartilage of his ear before walking in.   
"Keep a steady hand Moran; this should be over before you know it, and then back to India... if you please." Jim murmured, breath coming out like smoke before he walked into the building. He greeted the secretary, fluent in the native language. Her face changed as Jim introduced himself, explaining that he was waiting upstairs for him. Moriarty nodded, going up to the top floor by the elevator, checking his watch and tapping his foot with impatience.

Sebastian just responded with a yes boss, if Jim was saying that, telling him to go back to India it was the same as admitting he wouldn't get over what happened on the plane. It shouldn't be so difficult, it was a fuck people fucked all the time but Jim was acting so damn weird about it and Sebastian didn't want to deal with that any longer. 

By the time he saw Jim through his scope he had made his decision, he would drive Jim back to the hotel then leave. He did want to work for Jim, he still wanted the little dark haired bastard but he wouldn't let it get in the way like Jim was. Sebastian wouldn't let it affect him and if Jim wanted to keep acting like that he simply couldn't be around him.   
Jim could hear the tension in Sebastian's voice, only chuckling softly. Moriarty knew the sniper was frustrated, confused, and quite frankly annoyed with his attitude, but Jim looked at it differently. He knew that if they didn't keep their relationship professional, Jim would fall. He didn't want to love Sebastian, but God above, the man was sweeter than any candy. Sebastian was a drug that would ultimately lead Jim to his demise, and it was something he dreaded. As much as he longed for Moran's perfect talented lips and his touch, Jim would fall, and it would be his ruin.

Sebastian watched carefully, now pushing all thoughts of Jim from his mind. He wasn't important, he had to keep reminding himself that he didn't need Jim, plus it was his fault he was here in first place covered in surgery scars and his mental health beyond true reparation. It took all he had not to pull the trigger out of anger, everything he felt for Jim the need the want and the hate just amalgamating into anger and he hated it he hated Jim.

"Easy, tiger." Jim murmured softly, hearing Sebastian’s breath in his own earpiece, before the doors opened to the top floor, a hallway leading to two large office doors. Moriarty strode through, heels clicking on the polished wood. Jim clenched one hand at his side, opening the large door with ease.   
"Abraham," Jim greeted the man behind the desk with an almost plastic smile standing with posture more perfect than a sculpture. Kozar looked up, stiffening a bit at the sight of the Irish man but returning the fake smile. 

"James,"

"Jim, if you will." Moriarty bit, jaw clenching as he spoke. "What lovely problem have you gotten into this time?" A grin started to pull on his lips as he strode slowly to the glass desk separating them. "Last time I believe you said, 'never again, Moriarty.'" Jim chuckled, speaking casually, though with every word the other man got tense. 

"I wouldn't call it a problem." Kozar started, accent thick.

"So I took a flight out here for a fucking progress report?" Jim's voice was low but every word was like a lash to Kozar, ripping at his skin.

"You have something I want, Jim, and I will pay a pretty price for it."  
Moriarty snickered, not even sneered, just flat out laughed. Moriarty never did an exchange, let alone give up anything for money. Oh the ordinary...

"I doubt that, Kozar. If you called me here to bargain, consider barging for your life because that's what I want right now." Jim threatened, voice laced with a casual sweetness. 

"Doctor James Moriarty, I know of your prestige. You have quite the specimen but seem to waste it..." Jim stopped; his jaw clenched. A sudden possessive feeling tightened in his abdomen. No. Not ever. Sebastian was  _his. His Sebastian._ Jim didn't care if he sounded like a bloody toddler, Sebastian was  _his._

" _No_."

Sebastian's fists would have clenched if he didn't have his finger on a trigger, this man. This man was bargaining for him like he was a piece of fucking furniture in an antiques show and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from putting a bullet right through his head before anything actually happened. He still hated Jim right now, the feeling burning in his gut he wanted to put a bullet through both of their skulls and leave... He could... He could so easily do it but fuck he might need Jim to actually get him back to India and he let out a frustrated growl. "Tell him I'm not a fucking pet and if he thinks otherwise it will be his blood redecorating those garish walls." 

Jim's client laughed casually, standing and looking at the defiant brunette.   
"Really? I haven't even given you my offer." Moriarty let out a breathless laugh, trying to maintain his composure has he spoke.

"My…" fuck. " _Moran,"_ he corrected himself, briefly flustered. "Is not for sale, Kozar." Moriarty's long fingers drummed on the glass, calm as he found his facade again. 

"Why not?" The other challenged, brow arching. "Sentiment? From James Mor-"

"My answer is NO." Jim snapped, almost like a malfunction in an intricate machine.  His mask fell perfectly into place, satisfied that he silenced the man. Abraham Kozar just chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a shame..." He murmured, pulling out his phone. Jim's brows crossed and he glared at the other man. "You should have taken my offer."   
Kozar put the phone to his ear, completely nonplussed knowing he would get what he wanted, speaking as Jim fell silent.   
"Do you have eyes on the sniper? Lovely; go and fetch him for me will you?" 

Sebastian heard everything Jim was hearing so he had a fair seconds warning but there was nothing he could do, by the time he had moved from his position on the roof there were hands on him and a bolt of electricity flowing through him strong enough to make his body tense and arch, his face contorted into a silent scream.  
He wanted to fight, he could fight but not when another jolt of electricity went through him, feeling like it was amplified tenfold and he blacked out. His last thought was perhaps Jim had done this on purpose, perhaps this was a lesson but he knew what he heard and saw in that office no one was that good of an actor,  _no one_.

Moriarty was conflicted, hearing the commotion through his earpiece but he wasn't about to tear apart his facade to give into his outburst. Kozar ended the call, gazing at the smaller man. "Pleasure doing business with you, Moriarty." He chuckled, and Jim snarled, eyes dark with rage, but just for a moment. He corrected himself, standing composed once again.   
"You won't keep him for very long."

"Then I'll do my best to make the most of my time." His client quipped back, eyes looking Jim up and down. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hours turned to days.  
Days turned to weeks.  
Weeks turned to months.  
And during that time, James Moriarty remained (or at least tried to) unaffected, untouched by whatever disgusting figurative parasite ate at him. There was something about Sebastian's absence that left every room empty, and every space silent. Jim stayed in his solitude, taking company in glasses and glasses of liquor and heavy hand guns. He tried killing Kozar. Kozar killed the sniper. He hadn't had any contact with Moran, knowing that man he was up against had a world of labs and experiments, all running under strict precautions. Jim felt he was close. So close to finding Moran, but there was work to be done, and he couldn't wait. Sebastian as a number one priority became second, and so on and so forth. But now, with everything done and wrapped up like a neat present, Jim sat in the solitude, in the memory of Sebastian. He could still remember the scream on the other end of his ear piece, and he knew he had to get him. Moran was after all, in a sickeningly sentimental way,  _his_.

~

This time Sebastian wouldn't let himself learn defiance meant torture, his mind had been fucked up before, by Jim himself, and this was nothing in comparison. He was going to tear Kozar's throat out, then he was going to get back to Jim and do exactly the fucking same thing, for someone who was so obsessed with him Moriarty had clearly done fuck all to find him so it was down to Sebastian to get himself out of this godforsaken mess. 

At least this time they were careful enough to actually look after him so he didn't waste away or die under their experiments, they did however find increasingly creative ways to hurt him and one day he 'broke'. It physically pained him pretending to be scared, he hated cowing before them and pretending he didn't want the pain, but he had become numb to it all he just wanted revenge and freedom. Right now nothing mattered apart from hurting Kozar and getting away. He knew Kozar was due for another update, another visit and he curled up in the corner pretending he was broken for their use, but his brain running through every possible problem and scenario as he tried to escape and he silently solved them all as he waited for the man to arrive.

Kozar finally strode in, guards on either side of him. His eyes went to the sniper.   
"Get up, Moran." He muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. Now it was just a matter of finding Moriarty. He had made his presence known time and time again and every time Sebastian was transferred into more secret locations. Now he was in Germany, and Kozar had no intention of letting him go. Sebastian was unique and probably the only shifter in the world. Abraham Kozar had a prize on his hands, and he was going to grip it until his knuckles turned white if he had to.

Sebastian stood up slowly, forcing his hands to shake and he avoided making eye contact. He was doing everything he could to come off as scared and obedient as he surveyed the room, taking note of all security measures and how he could overcome them before shifting and ripping out the dickheads throat. His nose twitched and he was glad he was looking down so no one would see his heart rate was already slowly elevating because this was it, this was his chance to get out, get revenge and go home… Wherever home now was.

The other man chuckled at Sebastian's state, looking him over. "It’s been a while, Moran." Kozar mused, accent thick. guards stepped slightly in front of him as the shifter approached. "I only have one thing to ask, Sebastian, and you and both know this won't be the first time I have..." The man strode to the soldier slowly, seemingly towering over him and unknowingly giving him leverage. "Where is Moriarty?”

Sebastian kept his head ducked down, act scared, act scared. 

"I d-don't know I have t-told you I don't know. He m-moves around I wasn't I wasn't with him for long and when I was I was in some kind of lab." He shuddered, sniffing slightly and starting to slow down his breathing. Speed and surprise would be on his side right now, he had them in the palm of his hand and he had to take his chance, no more fucking things up like he had with Jim. Before the two guards could react he stunned Kozar with an uppercut to the jaw so he could get past and disarm the guards, and by disarm he shot them mercilessly with their own guns until they were a bloody pulpy mess, finally turning to Kozar and pointing it at him. 

"Where am I?"

The man held his jaw, his own blood staining his lips. "Germany." He growled, looking the man up and down. Kozar reached into his suit, praying he had his hand gun, but found none, having fell for Sebastian’s facade. He looked the soldier up and down, chuckling softly. "I suppose I'm as good as dead, yes?" He asked, knowing his fate was sealed.

"I wouldn't call you a smart man but yes, you got that one right, but I'm not going to shoot you I'm going to enjoy myself." Sebastian's face split into a grin, licking his lips and glancing down. "Well, I might do both." He pulled the trigger once more and hit his mark, he could practically see Kozar's kneecap shatter under the now bloodied and torn fabric of his pants. His eyes bright and wild with delight, the pain, the time here had done more to him than he realised. Sebastian thought he had made it through without too much damage this time, but he would always be broken and his laugh filled the room.

The man's scream ripped through the room, joining Sebastian’s joyful laugh, and he fell onto shattered blood and bone. Kozar knew this was his fate; this was where he was to die, and he knew that the only thing that would save him was a bloody miracle. He could feel the pain course through his veins like a poison, and he pressed his weight to his other knee, trying to compensate. He also knew miracles didn’t happen, if they did, they certainly weren’t for men like him.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, it was only half of what he had been through in the past... however long he had been there, and he put the gun down making sure it was well out of reach as he nonchalantly stepped out of his grimy clothes. The too thin t-shirt and oversized pants, the only thing preserving his modesty and he would be glad to see them gone and the thought made him laugh again. 

"Not fun is it? Not fun being the one in pain with someone standing over you, someone who has the power to destroy, is it?" He licked his lips before he started to shift, it didn't take long at all until he was over Kozar and his muzzled was saturated in the blood of his captor. He had wasted no time in going straight for his neck, biting through the soft skin, his large teeth tearing through the flesh like it was nothing. Kozar’s blood tasted bitter, like he could taste the man he had been but Sebastian kept gnawing until there was barely anything holding his head to his neck, and only then was Sebastian satisfied enough to go on with his escape.

If Kozar's screams didn't alert the rest in the building, the sirens surely did. But scientists knew better than to try and stop Sebastian, they all knew he was valuable but they also knew what he could do, no one stood a chance. With every bit of ground Sebastian covered, there were less and less staff. The almost terrifying silence that then started to fall after Kozar's death was more than enough to let the rest of the people in the building know that there was no battle plan, only a get-the-fuck-out plan. The ones closer to the surface had only heard whispers about what lied beyond the doors to the underground unit, and as curious as every person was about what experiment was inside, no man wanted to witness what beast destroyed Abraham Kozar. The staff left in a flurry of panic, and Sebastian was now left in solitude. Finally, alone. Finally able to _choose_  for once. Choose to go where ever he pleased. No orders, no experiments, no  _Moriarty_.

Sebastian’s maw was tacky with drying blood, the fluid matting his fur and he was tired but fuck he felt fantastic. Adrenaline was still coursing through him and he seriously considered just leaving and making his way in Germany, which he could easily do, but he wouldn't settle until he made Moriarty pay for everything that happened to him. Any tiny shred of lust or desire he ever had for the dark haired bastard had now turned to hate and pure rage and he was going to do something about it. He was going to use the hate, he was going to use it to motivate him and nothing would change his mind, he swore to himself Jim wouldn’t get to him again.

Once resolute in his plan Sebastian finally shifted back, finding somewhere to clean up and taking some clothes that weren't too damaged or bloody. It was only ten minutes later he felt the breeze on his face and sucked in a huge lungful of fresh air with a smile on his face. Now, London.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly think this is my favourite chapter by far, I hope everyone is enjoying ~ Startingwiththeridingcrop

Moriarty had returned from a job not more than an hour before, unaware of Sebastian's escape. He freed himself of his suit jacket and tie, setting it on the coffee table with care before going to his selection of liquor. His fingers drummed on the counter top, humming softly in a debate of what to choose. His eyes settled on the half empty whiskey bottle, and like a film, the memory of a slightly drunk Sebastian Moran played through his mind. Jim chuckled softly before reaching for a bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass, resting in the silence and solitude in his flat. The sun set slowly as he looked out of the long glass window and door that led out onto the terrace. He remembered watching as the moon crawled over the horizon the night he brought Sebastian here, the night where he, Jim Moriarty, finally realized his sentiment for Sebastian, and how it would tear him apart.   
He missed Moran. The flat was empty. Jim picked up the pack of cigarettes that laid out on the countertop opposite of him. After lighting the cigarette, he strolled out onto the terrace, watching as night slowly crept over London.

Sebastian was fairly certain he had never been so quiet in his life, he couldn't ruin this he needed it to be a surprise and he made sure Jim was in the place before he dared to knock. He composed himself, there was a gun tucked in his waistband and a smile on his lips as he raised his hand and rapped scarred knuckles on the wood of the door. By now he looked like a patchwork doll, covered in scars where he had been opened up and sewn shut yet again, the ones on his face definitely the worst but it didn't matter. After this, no one would see him again, he would vanish and one day perhaps... Perhaps he would even vanish permanently. He would end it.

Sebastian huffed out a breath and knocked again, firmer this time and straightening up to his full height completely ignoring the nerves in his stomach and the way his mind kept flicking back to the shower and the plane.

Jim heard the knock faintly and his brow furrowed at the sound, his body tense. No one should be here, no one he was expecting and he wouldn’t let himself hope…  
Moriarty took a long drag from his cigarette, putting it out and walking back inside. Jim refilled his wine glass, keeping a firm grip on it. He could never be too careful. Moriarty opened the door slowly, heart lurching at the sight. Sebastian was all scars, but those eyes could never escape Jim's memory. He took a long sip doe eyes gazing up at the forgotten solider, his cool exterior hiding the turmoil within. "Hello, tiger."

Sebastian took a deep breath and didn't respond, he didn't think he would be so affected seeing him again but all he could see was Jim's face twisted in pleasure and the way the pale slim fingers dug into the sheets. He closed his eyes for a second, imagining life at peace, the people that hurt him dead but he would be so alone. He would have no one all over again... He would have nothing.   
"I'm only here because I'm deciding if I should kill you or not, this isn't a fucking courtesy call." He pushed his way inside, shoving Jim out of the way and going straight into the bathroom so he could have a decent fucking soak, he had never felt so grimy. 

"You wreak of blood." Jim muttered, finishing his glass and walking slowly behind the soldier as he moved passed him. Jim leaned on the kitchen counter, toying with the glass lazily as he watched the man. He was pleased to see Sebastian again, chuckling softly at his threat. Jim knew Sebastian could kill him if he wanted to, but he wouldn’t. Moran needed Moriarty, and vice versa. Not a day passed when Jim didn't think about the solider, wondering where he was. But there wasn't going to be an apology. Not then, not ever. Jim was never going to apologize to Sebastian because  _could_  do without the solider, not as well, but he could.

Sebastian didn't utter another word until the door of the bathroom finally clicked as it unlocked and he walked out, wrapped in a towel and as clean as he possibly could be. He silently went over to the kitchen, pointedly ignoring Jim and finding the whiskey along with taking a cigarette, leaning against the counter as he lit it taking a long swig from the bottle after his first exhale. 

"I need clothes." 

Jim turned to face the other man, eyes slowly looking over every new scar on his now lean body. "Your luggage is in your room." He murmured, wine glass still in hand. Jim tilted his head slowly, humming softly to himself as his gaze roamed over Sebastian like an animal to prey, acting as if nothing had happened.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he had no idea why Jim would still have his things it made no sense. He didn't want him there clearly; he hadn't looked for him so why keep his things unless he simply didn't care that much he forgot about them.   
"Right." His hands were still shaking slightly, still wanting to tear Jim apart but perhaps he could stay here to recover a few days before going...

Jim had left Sebastian's luggage in his room after he left. There wasn't anything else he did, or he could do. He wouldn't mourn over Sebastian, and he never did in absence. Like he did with everything else, he pushed it away like his emotions. He didn't need sentiment and grief to destroy him yet Sebastian’s things were still there.  
"You want me dead, Sebastian..." He muttered, pouring himself a glass. "What are you waiting for?" Jim challenged, back towards Sebastian.

"I'm going to rest for a while so I can take my time deciding on how I'm going to kill you. Might wait until I get hungry tomorrow, might skin you alive, I haven't quite decided." Sebastian took another long drink from the bottle and gave a sudden loud laugh, "perhaps I want to fuck you again before I kill you. Make the most of your whore body."

Jim laughed, lips pressing to the glass as he looked at the man. "Bitter sweet, tiger." He murmured, leaning against the counter and looking at the solider, calm, collected. Jim never feared death. He thrived on it. He made money off of murder. Moriarty thought it was bitter sweet for Sebastian to throw it all away. He knew why, but there was some sort of humorous pity that was under it, a sort of irony that Jim couldn't quite explain. Sebastian should have known; he should have understood that there was a consequence when conquering.

"You don't care do you? It's nothing to you yet you were so affected by what happened. You could be the best actor in the world but I saw, I know what you're like when you're affected and you can't pretend that it didn't happen. I saw you wanting, I heard you and saw you at your most vulnerable, spread open for me and that scares you more than the fact I can kill you. So why wouldn't I take advantage of that?" He moved over, a smile on his face as he took the glass from Jim's hand and placed it on the bench next to the now abandoned bottle. 

"It fucking terrifies you that someone can pull you apart so easily, you want to be a machine you don't want to  _feel_  but oh I made you feel and you hate it. You hate me and I fucking hate you." He pushed Jim back and grabbed his throat, pinning him against the wall.   
"I  _hate_  you." He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Jim's, it was hard rough and biting but that's all he could give when he was so filled with rage.

Jim grinned against the soldier's lips, biting back, but there was no hatred in it. His fingers gripped Sebastian's shoulders, nipping his lip. "What an understatement." he purred against his lips before pulling Sebastian in again, pressing against him.  
Sebastian hadn't been expecting the reaction but he didn't care, he didn't give a flying fuck, because he was going to have Jim again and wipe that damn smile off his face. He pressed right back up against Jim before picking him up with ease, carrying him into the room he knew was Jim's, a room he never really expected to be in again and the thought put a grin on his face as he threw the man down onto the bed, wasting no time in undressing him.

As much as Jim could protest and pretend he didn't want anything from Sebastian, he was right. God above, Moran was right, and Jim didn't have a single care about it. Fuck his threats. Fuck Sebastian's warnings and his promises. Jim didn't care if he died after. Opening up like this in itself was fucking suicide to Moriarty, and it thrilled the hell out of him.  
He  _wanted_  Sebastian. He wanted to  _feel_. Feel every fucking inch of that gorgeous body. Sebastian made him feel  _alive_ , and he felt like he was on the fucking moon. Moriarty's gaze was the epitome of sex itself. He laid out on the bed, looking up and down the shifter. His hips canted up slightly after spreading his legs and bending his knees. "C'mere tiger~" Moriarty purred, a challenge laced in his words.

Sebastian only had to pull the towel off his waist before he was moving forward, his hips settling between Jim's legs and a huff of breath leaving him as their cocks brushed together, Jim pinned under his weight and he leaned down to kiss him fiercely once more.

He rolled his hips as he devoured Jim's lips, his hands gripping at Jim's waist, no regard for any pain, no regard for being careful and he kept telling himself this was the last time. This was the last time and it didn’t matter so he pulled back looking down at Jim with dark eyes. 

"Lube. Now."

Jim chuckled, biting the shifter's lower lip as he pulled away. If Seb's promise rang true, then Moriarty was going to make the most of it.   
"Get it yourself, tiger. Bottom drawer on the right." He said in a breathless laugh, looking up at the blonde with a devilish gaze. He could see the rage in Sebastian's eyes, and Jim knew this was such a perfect opportunity. Moriarty raised himself up on his forearms, leaning in and placing an almost sickeningly tender kiss on Sebastian's scarred lips.   
"Go on then." He murmured, lips brushing against the other's with every word, and his wide doe eyes gazed into the other's as he left a second kiss.

Sebastian hated how taken aback he was by the soft kiss and he hated that Jim knew exactly what to do to rile him up further but he was stubborn. He was stubborn and wouldn't let this dark haired fucker get the best of him, not now, so instead of strangling that pretty little neck like he wanted to he gave a soft smile, staring right back into Jim's eyes and kissing him softly again before moving to grab the lube. Honestly, two could play at this game and they last time they did… Jim lost.

He was quiet as he parted Jim's legs further, he wanted to flip him over onto his stomach and prepare him barely enough, just so he could fuck him but no he had to one up Jim and of course he knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't be so petty but he just couldn't help himself and he clung to the hate he felt for Jim as he slicked up his fingers and pressed one in slowly while his lips moved to Jim's neck. He kissed and nipped at the pale skin softly moving his finger as if he was preparing someone he actually cared about, someone that could never be Jim, should never be Jim.

Jim gasped softly, rocking slowly onto Sebastian. He tilted his head to one side, fingers tangling in Sebastian's hair. Moriarty's voice was breathless, soft. He spread his legs, moaning softly into the soldier’s ear. He loved Sebastian's gentle touch. As thrilling as it would be to just let Sebastian take him, he loved this tender side to the soldier, though he wouldn’t voice it. "Oh tiger..." He purred softly, back arching slowly, desperate for more. " _My_ tiger..." Moriarty gasped, emphasizing his words with a pull of Sebastian's soft damp hair.

Sebastian growled at the words but it so easily turned into a moan at the tug on his hair, he rocked his hips so his cock brushed against Jim's thighs and moaned again. "J-Jim." He wanted to change it again, he wanted to pin Jim down and fuck him, but his stubbornness would be his ruin, and he made the mistake of keeping it slow and pressing in a second finger as his lips moved down Jim's chest.  
He murmured the man’s name before taking a small pink nipple between his lips, sucking softly as he felt a warmth start to fill him, a warmth that he pushed away because it wasn't the heat of rage he knew so well... It was something else.

Jim groaned, head tipping back slowly as he pressed back onto Sebastian. Moriarty's legs spread out, fingers pulling on Sebastian's hair. Every touch was like fire to Jim's skin, and he loved it. Sebastian lit Jim up like a match, and every little thing the soldier did felt so damn _good_.   
Moriarty never begged. He never pleaded, or asked, but this time, he physically had to. He  _needed_  Sebastian as close as possible like he needed air. It wasn't lust or desire. It was something even more, and it terrified the hell out of him that he was truly giving in. "S-seb  _please_ ~"

"Oh god." Sebastian moved back up, curling his fingers and gently massaging Jim's prostate as he kissed him deeply but it didn't have the bite of before, it was all slow burning passion and he groaned against Jim's lips. He kept this up until he felt his cock leaking against Jim's thigh and fuck he couldn't wait much longer, pressing a third finger in pulling back to look at Jim with dark eyes.

"I fucking hate you."

Moriarty moaned against Sebastian's lips, pulling on his hair. Jim wanted him closer and closer, a subconscious desire to have Sebastian as close as possible. His moans got louder and louder as Sebastian kept going, bending to the other's will. A breathless laugh left his lips at the other's words, leaning up to kiss Sebastian slowly.   
"Liar."

"I hate you." Sebastian glared into those dark eyes once more, licking his lips after the kiss, before finally deeming Jim ready enough but he couldn’t help kissing him again deep and slow before he pulled his fingers out, wiping the remaining lube over his own cock. "I hate you so much." He looked down at the man that had changed his life in more ways than one, running his hand down his side before pushing in with a deep rumbling groan.

Jim laughed in the kiss, voice turning into a moan as Sebastian moved in him. His legs spread out, fingers carding through the blond hair slowly. His other hand roamed over Sebastian's shoulder blades, noting every new mark and tracing over them blindly. His eyes fluttered shut and his back arched, neck bared as his head tipped back. A grin slowly crept on his lips as Sebastian repeated himself, almost as if he was trying to remind himself instead of Jim that he hated the man under him.   
"Prove it tiger." Jim challenged, dark eyes gazing up at the crystal blue ones above him. He chuckled softly, fingers leaving his hair. His left hand cupped Sebastian's face, thumbing slowly over his jaw line. "My tiger..." He purred softly, chest heaving with his shaking breath.

Sebastian sucked in a deep shuddering breath, looking down at Jim and the way sweat was already beading at his brow. "I'm not – fuck - I'm not your tiger." One arm moved under Jim, holding him up and keeping his back arched as the other supported his weight looking into the dark eyes and groaning loud. "I hate you, _I hate you_."

Jim leaned into Sebastian's touch, fingers moving back into his hair. He gasped, biting his lower lip. His body was like liquid, legs spread and torso arched as a shuddering moan left his lips. Jim looked up at Sebastian, doe eyes lidded as he tried to speak.   
"Y-yes you are~" he breathed, both hands gripping Sebastian's shoulders, desperate for him to be closer. Jim knew. Sebastian could have left. He could have fled back to India without a trace, but he returned. As much as Jim wanted to ask, his voice was lost in a series of moans, neck bared as his head tipped back. Moriarty rolled his hips, moving against Sebastian desperately. "You - you came back, pet~" he breathed, voice shaking as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Sebastian's grip tightened on Jim but he didn't speed up his movement, he rocked his hips slow and deep pressed right up against Jim and feeling the other man’s hardness against his stomach. "You - you know why I came back, fuck." He dropped his head down, his cheek pressed to Jim's neck and he felt too warm, he felt like he was burning and he hated it he hated it. It was nothing more than hate, he hated Jim, he hated this, he hated how good Jim felt underneath him, he hated that he couldn't push the soft kisses out of his head and he hated that he had returned.   
"I ah~ I told you why I c-came back." 

Jim moaned, pulling Sebastian closer and breathing him in. The soldier smelled of guns and cheap cologne, and Jim wouldn't have it any other way. Moriarty carded his fingers through Seb's hair, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Go on then~" he breathed, voice shaking. "F-fuck me  _hard_  Sebastian. Impale me on your cock, like you so desperately w-want.~" Jim practically moaned at the thought, but wanted to see if Sebastian would keep his promise. It was like Sebastian was trying to convince himself that this was the last time. The last time of  _this_. Jim knew it wasn't true, but as always, he liked to test his limits.

"N-no, you're not fucking trapping me again, making me, ah god, making me do what you want." He moved his hand down to grip Jim’s thigh, holding him tight and he thrust slightly firmer but still kept it slow. He was overcome with conflicting thoughts but he pushed them away to focus on Jim. To focus on the man, the man he was so adamantly telling himself he hated beyond words. Instead he groaned deeply and put his mind toward the warmth pooling in his gut as his other hand went to Jim’s cock to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"What do you w-want tiger~?" He gasped, his voice turning into a moan. Jim keened at his touch, hips rolling eagerly up to Sebastian. Moriarty moaned louder, feeling himself get closer and closer to that perfect high. He bit his lower lip, eyelids fluttering. A hand gripped at the other's hair, pulling the solider down into a slow passionate kiss. Jim didn't care if he didn't kiss back but Moriarty begged with his motions, every kiss was a plea for more. He moaned against his lips, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Ah~ 'Bastian harder!" He moaned, head tipping back. Jim's chest was heaving, filled with Sebastian and his mind filled with the very thought of Moran. He needed the soldier to be his, there was no denying it anymore. Jim needed Sebastian like air and the realization was like suicide to the almost always collected criminal. But now, he was lost in Sebastian, wanting every inch of him, never wanting it stop because god above, there was nothing sweeter than Sebastian inside of him.

"You." Sebastian wasn't really aware of the word that left him, he didn't realise because he was being consumed by Jim and he couldn't stop he needed it all. His lips moved back down to Jim’s neck as he tilted his head back, Sebastian's mouth sucking nipping and kissing at the skin and that was it. He needed more and his movements sped up but only enough to bring them both to the peak. It didn't take long at all until his fingers were digging into Jim’s thigh hard enough to bruise as he felt the coil tighten and everything came rushing forward. Sebastian came hard with a cry of Jim’s name, his cock pulsed hard inside him, filling him up as he stroked Jim to completion too.

Jim cried out, one hand gripping Sebastian's shoulder blade and the other gently carded through his hair. He moaned the other's name, canting his hips up as he rode out his high. Moriarty went limp in Sebastian's arms, his cries becoming softer and softer as his breath slowed. His chest heaved with each deep breath, eyelids fluttering as he calmed down. Jim ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair slowly, thumbing over his jaw line. "Tiger..." He whispered, breath still slightly shaking. "My tiger..."

Sebastian held Jim as he came down from his high, he didn't know why but he held him close until he spoke, and when he did that was his cue to pull away. This had been... It had been too much it shouldn't have happened like that and he moved away, looking down at Jim. "No don't, don't do that." He sighed heavily, rubbing his face and reaching for the first pair of boxers he could so he could escape for a cigarette, trying desperately to clear his mind as he went down to the kitchen.

Jim sighed, raising himself up slowly as Sebastian left. He felt a need to call Sebastian back, mouth opening to do so, but shutting at the realization of what that meant. The brunette stumbled into the bathroom to clean up, looking at the new marks scattered across his skin. Jim couldn't help but admire them silently, slowly coming to terms with whatever...  _This_ was. Jim stepped into the shower, lost in his thoughts as he tipped his head back. Moriarty finally started to admit to himself that he needed Sebastian. It wasn't a taboo thing anymore. Jim knew it would be the death of him, but god above Sebastian was worth it, dare Jim admit it.   
Did he...  
He could very well fall in  _love_ if he let himself. The words were terrifying to Jim, and there was a clench of fear in his abdomen at the thought.

Moriarty eventually strode out in a pair of sweatpants, something he rarely did. After stretching out in the middle of the hallway, Jim leaned against the counter, seeing Sebastian on the other side. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to the box of cigarettes in Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian just couldn't get it out of his head, the way Jim moved under him, and the way he asked for more. The man was perfect and Sebastian hated him, he hated him. It was all he could do, he was too scared to do anything else so he clung to every last bit of hate and resentment he could and swore to himself that was it. 

No more.

Sebastian looked up when Jim arrived, keeping his mouth shut and just nodding as he handed Jim the cigarettes, still smoking his own and considering having a drink. He didn't even know what he could say, 'oh nice fuck I might not kill you now.' Or 'that was great let’s do it again sometime' he scoffed at the thought and shook his head. The worst part was that bubbling anger he had for Jim had fizzled out and the desire to rip the man’s throat out wasn't half as strong.

Jim arched his brow at the blond, bothering not to question Sebastian as he took the cigarette from his fingertips. He snatched up the lighter from the counter, lighting the fag and sighing softly as the smoke left his lips.   
"What?" He asked, noting the soldier's silence. Even in silence, the blond always put his two cents in.

"Just wondering if I should bother unpacking. Still haven't decided what I'm going to do with you." It wasn't a lie, it wasn't the full truth either but it was good enough and he finally looked at Jim's face.   
"I have a question, if you are so determined to own me, if you're so fucking intent on having me as your own, and I'm one of a kind why didn't you look for me?" He put the fag out and turned so he was facing Jim properly,   
"I know for a fact you're smarter than that prick, why didn't you find me?"

"Because I thought you were dead." Jim muttered, looking Sebastian in the eye. "You're not my first priority, Sebastian, and you never will be. I have things to be done, and your absence wasn't the only thing that I worried about." Jim caught himself, realizing what he said. Moriarty's gaze quickly left Sebastian's. He was hell-bent on finding Sebastian, he really was, but Moriarty after a while, knew he couldn't keep chasing after Moran.

 

"Right." Sebastian tried to ignore the way Jim said that, like he had actually worried about Sebastian but it couldn't have been true, he must have just meant he had other things to worry about and Sebastian was hung up on the obvious lie.   
"You knew I wasn't dead, you knew he wouldn't kill me. I'm too useful to be killed, even to be sold, to be palmed off for money or used as a fucking sideshow attraction so you knew I wouldn't be dead." He rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. 

"So if I left, if I left and decided to leave you alive you wouldn't look for me? You would just let me leave?" Sebastian was considering it, what they had done what he had done was too far. He needed to be as far away from Jim as possible because he just couldn't bring himself to tear the pricks throat out for some reason he didn't even want to consider. Especially someone who had told him repeatedly what an asset he was, but didn’t care enough to find him.

Jim shrugged, leaning on the counter and stretching slowly, bruises and marks exposed on his neck still.   
"For a while." He murmured, looking back at the soldier. "If word got to me that you were free, I'd find you instantly." Jims gaze locked with Sebastian's, brow arching. "So tiger," he murmured fag hanging between two fingertips. "Now that you're here, when will you kill me?" He challenged, blowing smoke in his direction.

"I haven't quite decided; I'm considering just leaving since I don't really seem to be of any use to you." Sebastian met his glare and gave a small shrug. "Which I still don't understand since you went to such an effort to find me in the first place hmm?" Sebastian stepped closer, taking the packet back from Jim so he could have another, figuring he should make his decision now before he let Jim get back into his mind. Before he was reminded of all that Jim could give him, or all he could take from Jim.

Jim swore if it wasn't for his self-control Sebastian would earn a slap across the face. He shouldn't have to explain anything to Moran. After all, it wasn't his place. Jim's fingers drummed on the table, eyes away from Sebastian. Jim knew that he couldn't go looking for Sebastian for the rest of his life. Even if Sebastian didn't come back, Moriarty would have found him eventually as he did before. Moran was his drug of choice, but Jim promised himself he wouldn't become addicted.

"Right so I'm getting the silent treatment now?" Sebastian rose a brown, dropping the cigarettes back onto the table, his own now hanging between his lips as he went up to the other room where the bags still were, unopened and he figured this was it. He was already packed and the thought made him snort out a laugh before he started to find something to wear, smoking his cigarette at the same time. 

He had nothing so many times before, he had not a single penny but he managed and he was going to live like that again. He would find something, he had told himself before, he could do that to get enough money to get to India. Somewhere he considered home, far away from Jim, far away from this.

Jim sighed, wanting to explain, even though he knew Sebastian wouldn't understand. Moriarty put out his cigarette, running a hand through his hair and rolling his eyes in annoyance. He wanted to Sebastian to stay if he admitted it. The soldier would never get out of his head, even if he tried to drown himself in his empire and pretend the entire thing never happened, there was something about Sebastian Moran that would never leave him. The soldier would ruin him if he let him, and the sickening thing was, Jim almost wanted to. 

He wanted Sebastian...He-

 _No_. He couldn't. He would never.

Sebastian Moran was a soldier. A man of war. Jim fucking pushed Sebastian to his limit, it worked and Moran made Jim  _feel_ again. It was liberating in a way, and Jim wished the soldier would stay... but he doubted that he would bring himself low enough to...  _beg_. The word made Moriarty sick, but he knew that he would have to with Sebastian's stubborn mind.   
It didn't take long for Sebastian to dress and make sure he had taken what he could, anything that would be useful to him. If anything he was almost pissed off Jim hadn't tried to stop him, he was pissed off that after everything that happened and all the shit he had been through at the hands of Jim meant completely nothing. 

He picked up the bags, heading down into the living area and dumping them down deciding he would have a drink before he left despite the time of day and the previous drink he fucking needed it, so he went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle. Sebastian took a large drink and looked over at Jim who was still standing there looking completely unaffected. 

"I guess I shouldn't bother saying goodbye?"

Jim's fists curled inward, nails digging into the palms of his hands. Was he really about to let this soldier... A man who would probably kill him given the chance, was Jim about to just let him in?

"Sebastian." There was no going back. Either he sent the man on his way or Moriarty finally come to terms with this parasitic infection that was Sebastian Moran.  
"Don't."  Jim looked back at the soldier, eyes pleading. "'Bastian don't." It was pitiful but it was worth it, and Jim knew if he wanted Sebastian to stay he would have to beg, and beg he would.

Sebastian froze, he hadn't seen that coming at all and he looked at Jim's eyes he seemed... Different like this wasn't another lie but Sebastian couldn't be sure. He didn't trust Jim at all...   
"No no you can't do this! You can't just fucking don’t that and expect me to stay. You're a liar and only care about yourself, you don't want me to stay, you don't - you don't." He was mostly telling himself, telling himself this had to be some kind of game and his firm thoughts of leaving disappeared into a haze of confusion. He remembered Jim whispering the word when they were in bed, he hadn’t wanted Seb to leave then and they slept soundly, tangled together.

Jim closed his eyes, a shuddering breath leaving his lips as Sebastian spoke.   
"Shut up _."_ Jim's eyes locked with Sebastian's, wide and desperate. His voice sounded almost choked as if he needed air. Moriarty cursed under his breath, biting his lower lip. This man would break him and Jim would let him. The thought was terrifying but Jim swore he never wanted anything more in his life.   
"Sebastian,  _please_." Jim begged, gazing at Sebastian but staying put in fear of being pushed away. He wouldn't be surprised if he were to just walk out. Moriarty's jaw clenched, and he averted his gaze as he spoke. "Sebastian, stay... I-" The words caught in his throat, wanting desperately to have him, but knowing that it would ruin him and he was starting to panic.

Sebastian was stunned he didn't know what to do at all and he reached out, gripping Jim's arm and cupping his chin forcing him to look up.   
"Jim look at me. Look." He breathed out heavily he had no fucking idea what he was doing but he needed answers, Jim seemed more affected than he ever thought he would and never even considered Jim would be telling the truth. He couldn't believe Jim would truly want him here and he was so fucking confused. 

"Why? Why this? Why do you want me here? You have done nothing but fucking lie and play this game with me since you fucking kidnapped me and had me tested on. What's changed? I can't believe that you’re not lying it's just, God Jim what the fuck are you doing?" He shoved him back, one hand going to grip the counter tight as he watched Jim through narrowed eyes.

"IT WASN'T-" He stopped himself. He had to. Him was only frustrated with himself for letting it go this far, for letting himself become so wrapped up in Sebastian Moran and it was slowly eating him alive. Jim sighed, fingers drumming on the table as he spoke.   
"I didn't want it like this, Sebastian..." He murmured, his gaze averted from that icy stare. "But I..." His voice fell again, like it was caught in his throat. "Sebastian, I'm sorry." He murmured, finally looking back up at the soldier. "I'm so... Sorry." Jim gave a choked sob, the sound almost grotesque, wide doe eyes gazing into the blue eyed soldier's.

"Sorry for what!? Sorry for ruining all I had? Sorry for trapping me in this stupid fucking game where I want to kill you but won't? SORRY FOR LETTING ME GET TORTURED FOR MONTHS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE!?" He breathed deeply, his hands were shaking when he pulled them back and he shook his head.  
"I don't know what I'm doing I have nothing, I have nothing and I want to stay because maybe I can pretend I'm fucking useful but I know I'm not." He slammed his fist on the table with a frustrated growl. "I don't know what to do!"

"YOU'D  _RUIN_  ME." Jim yelled, the words finally leaving his lips in some sort of revelation to himself. He wanted Sebastian, god he wished he could go back with his ignorant mind, wishing he could just-  
"You'll ruin me..." Moriarty let out a shaking breath, jaw clenching. "Sebastian, I knew that if... If I went after you I... I wouldn't stop searching." Jim sighed, looking at Sebastian for forgiveness, knowing he would find none.

Sebastian shook his head, he just he couldn't believe a word of it. Jim had made it clear no one would get close to him and there was no way Sebastian would be an exception. He wasn't special, he was a fucking shifter yeah but as a person, nah he was a beat up old ex-army colonel with nothing to live for so there was no real reason he would have such an effect, he just couldn’t accept the idea that Jim might really be telling the truth.

"I don't believe you, I... I can't believe you. After all the shit you've said and done how am I meant to think you would let someone effect you like that? There's no way." He ran a hand over his face and looked at Jim, this time his eyes pleading. He still wanted the man in front of him but he didn't want to cope with everything that came with it. 

"Jim, if I'd ruin you why won't you let me leave?" 

"Because I-" And there it was. The question Jim refused to answer. Moriarty held his tongue. It sickened him; it felt like fucking  _suicide._ He lowered his head, trying to say it, just fucking get it out but he knew Sebastian would fucking laugh. He'd fucking leave because Moriarty was finally broken. The machine had finally had a virus, and the sad part was, it was one he could have controlled. He could have just left Sebastian, because he knew from the start it was a bad idea. But Jim Moriarty he could stay on the edge, pretend it meant nothing, but Moran got to him with his beautiful voice and pretty blue eyes and now... Now he was trapped. Now Jim finally had to face the music and it was painful. Jim stayed silent, laughing to himself and refusing to look at the soldier.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You don't need me and there isn't a reason for me to stay." Sebastian swallowed thickly after breaking the silence, he didn't want to leave not now he had something that could give him a reason to leave. Chances are he would spend a few months in India and off himself, put all of this to an end out of sheer convenience, he was nothing.   
"You don't need me; you need a distraction. I'm sure you will find something else so there's no reason for me to be here." He still felt like he was trapped by Jim and he forced himself to move, putting the bottle down and going to pick up his bags in the living room. If he didn't leave now he never would.

Jim's fist clenched, white knuckled as if he tried to grip the last piece of dignity he had before his spoke, for he knew there would be none left afterwards... After  _this_. The criminal swallowed thickly, head lowered and voice soft as he spoke barely above a whisper. “Just fucking don’t. Sebastian. After all of this, you came back… you’re going to leave? You know you can’t, you have to stay… for me.” Jim held his breath, he was hoping all of this with Sebastian would pay off now, and he let out the large breath when Sebastian dropped his bags. A man defeated.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jim why have you… fucking hell I hate you I hate you!" Sebastian's hands went to his hair and tugged hard, closing his eyes and growling softly, "why!"

Moriarty only let out a breathless laugh, trying to find his words in a sea of emotions. Jim felt as though he was drowning and he now was stranded. The last part of him that could be saved was now a part of the broken Jim Moriarty. His doe eyes looked towards the soldier, unable to explain, knowing Sebastian still didn't understand. It didn't take a genius to know that. Jim only sighed softly. "Sebastian I'm sorry..." Jim said again, knowing Sebastian was furious with him.

"You're sorry for what! Everything! For ruining me beyond repair!?" He moved over to the sofa, sitting down and putting his head between his knees, trying to take deep breaths. Moriarty was messing with him once more, he was so ingrained in his mind, his clutches so firm they were bone deep and Sebastian was feeling the force of every little thing coming crashing down on him.   
"Why are you doing this to me?" For the first time his voice broke, he sounded completely shattered and all of this was too much on top of the months and months of torture he had just endured. He wanted it to stop.

Jim knew he shouldn't have said anything. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't be able to understand  _why_ he needed Sebastian to stay _._ Jim was sorry for fucking with his head like he was some goddamn pet, he was sorry he let his emotions get in the way of what he really needed to pay attention to, and from that, Sebastian became the even more distant from Jim, not quite understanding 'Jim Moriarty'. "Sebastian it wasn't supposed to happen this way." Jim finally said, voice starting to come back and his gaze finally able to fix on Sebastian. That was all he could say, knowing the soldier would be flat out enraged at his explanation.

The emotion just left him, it was so much it was too much to handle and right now he felt numb, looking up at Jim with blank eyes. Eyes that held nothing meeting Jim's gaze dead on before he spoke.   
"No, it wasn't meant to happen this way. You forgot I was a human, a human that by all accounts feels things, and you tried to turn me into a mindless weapon. You wanted to own me but you messed up. You fucked up and you can't even explain yourself." 

Jim's voice was lost somewhere in his throat as he tried to speak, jaw clenched. Sebastian was right, of course. As usual. Jim knew that if given the chance beforehand, he may have been able to break him. But, Jim let his emotions get in the way. He started to see Sebastian as something else... And now Jim was also broken, they were both shattered beyond repair.

"Just try, please just try to tell me. Try to explain, don't give me any more bullshit about it not working out, don't hide things from me I just need to understand why this has happened." Sebastian stood up, grasping Jim's wrist hard and pulling him back into the kitchen and sitting him on a stool. He put the bottle between them with two glasses and the pack of cigarettes knowing he would need them. 

"Talk."

Jim reluctantly sat, revelling Sebastian's touch slightly as he did so... he never realized how much he actually wanted Moran. After lighting a cigarette, Jim let out a sigh, rubbing his brow in frustration as the other man waited in silence.  
And so, Jim told Sebastian everything. The work that went into finding the son of Augustus Moran, and what he was worth. All the intricate details for every little procedure. Sebastian was leverage of his father, and Jim knew that if he had Sebastian, he had the Moran money. 

"The shifting part was just a bonus." Jim murmured, taking another drag slowly, barely looking at Sebastian as he spoke. "It made a nice cover up, though." Jim slowly poured himself a drink, cigarette between his lips as he kept speaking, telling Sebastian about how he originally planned for the shifter to have general tests in light of the 'discovery' and then trained. Of course, that didn't work with Jim having to keep track of everything attached to him all at once. 

"It wasn't supposed to happen..." Jim kept saying, knowing that it was his fault. After that it was just a matter of training Sebastian himself, which also didn't work because of... "Complications..." Jim murmured, rolling his healed shoulders. Moriarty downed his glass, sighing through his nose. And then the fall began, where Moriarty slowly let himself be stripped away piece by piece by Sebastian. 

"I couldn't - I  _can't,"_ He corrected himself, pouring himself a second drink. "I can't let that happen, Sebastian." Jim murmured, turning the amber liquid around his glass slowly, eyes peering at the glass. "But you..." He laughed softly, looking at the soldier. His jaw clenched, and he took another drag from the cigarette. "I pushed you away because I knew you would ruin me, because I'd fall..." Jim's eyes left Sebastian's, almost shameful. "And now look at me." Moriarty growled, furious with himself for letting it get this far. 

"But, hang on if you knew everything about me. If you knew all about the shit I had been through you would know my father cut me off? He hates me, he always hated me and he made my life hell, it's why I enlisted in the first place he was a grade A cunt. The only way you could swindle money from that bastard is blackmail, he has his dirty little secrets and you could have found me and just fucking asked I would have told you everything to bring him down." Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face and picked up a cigarette for himself as Jim continued to talk. 

"So you're saying I wasn't meant to be experimented on like a secondary school frog? I wasn't meant to be pulled apart and you weren't meant to want to fuck me? Yeah you fell but I can't believe for a second it's anything more than lust, do you really think you've gave me any reason to think you even have the emotional fucking capacity to possibly love anything but yourself?" He gave a sudden bitter laugh that turned into a toothy grin but his eyes didn't show any emotion as he poured them both another drink. 

"You're saying you want to push me away, you ' _can't_ ' but you turn around and ask me not to leave? So what is it? Do you want me gone? Or do you want me to stay and pretend I don't exist."

Jim took a long drag from his cigarette in thought. Sebastian was smarter than he let on. A lot smarter. "If I do that then I'd have to kill you." Jim muttered flatly. He was never going to have a single loose end, no matter how unimportant. Moriarty looked at Sebastian, sighing through his nose and asking for another drink.  
"I'm still wondering why I even let you get so close." Jim murmured softly, more to himself as he watched the glass fill with amber liquid. He used to hate the stuff, but now he clung to it. "No... you're staying, or you'll be killed, Sebastian. Besides you're much more useful alive." Moriarty looked back at the soldier, humming softly to himself and finally giving a resolute huff.

"Sebastian you are  _never_  to get that close to me again unless asked otherwise. Yes?" Moriarty muttered, taking a long drag from his cigarette. It was for the best, after all. Sebastian was still an employee and a valuable asset, and Jim figured it was best for them to keep their distance. 

"Yeah I get it, I'm a useful gun and I'm too unique to be put down. Crystal clear." He tipped his glass toward Jim in a mock toast before knocking it back and standing up. "Shouldn't really be drinking with you if you don't want me that close." He placed the glass on the side gently, ruffling a hand through his hair and heading into the living room so he could pick up the bags, going back up to dump them in the room. He didn't even bother to put them to one side before Sebastian pulled off his clothes and dropped onto the bed, tugging the quilt over him with a groan.  _I hate him._

Jim sighed, watching as Sebastian left. He put the cigarette to his lips once more, taking a long slow drag in thought. The smoke left his lips in large clouds, and Jim thought about what Sebastian said, because again, he was right. Jim was just  _driven_ towards Sebastian, and Jim rather enjoyed it. He liked Sebastian's touch, or rather, craved it. But, he couldn't let anyone get that close ever again. Sebastian had already seen too much, and Jim letting him go was almost suicide in itself. Who knew what Sebastian would do with that type of information. Sebastian already knew how to make Jim writhe under him and practically  _beg_ and that scared Jim, more than any monster could. The idea that there was a living breathing human being that could bend Jim to their will was terrifying and almost too thrilling. Moriarty got up, pouring himself another drink. Fuck Sebastian's words. He was his body guard not his bloody baby sitter.

Sebastian took an age to fall asleep, he was moving constantly. He couldn't seem to get comfortable at all, he kept shifting and sighing until he lay on his back and forced himself to remain still, starting to breathe slowly. He thought back to the army and the way he used to relax so he could force himself to rest. because he knew he would need it if he was going to be dealing with Jim for the rest of... forever. He also didn’t want to shift despite sleeping more comfortably in his tiger form, he just didn’t feel… safe shifting around Jim anymore and he didn’t want to risk it.

By the time Sebastian fell asleep that Jim had finished the bottle of whiskey. Keeping company in something he didn't necessarily like was never a good idea but he needed it right now, needed it almost as much as he needed Sebastian. Moriarty rarely drank hard liquor, and the brunette was a puddle of a man by the time the last drop ran down his throat with a burning satisfaction. Jim could never face Sebastian sober. Ever. It was too risky and dangerous, and he didn't even want to remember what happened, or rather what was (hopefully) about to happen. **  
** The clumsy man stumbled to his feet, his cigarette hanging between his lips lazily as he ventured through the empty halls of his home. He called out the soldier's name, knowing what door was his. Jim knocked, white knuckles and the wood from the door colliding with a soft noise. "Basher..." He whined from the other side, leaning against the door with less than perfect posture.

Sebastian was just starting to snore softly when he was waking again, frowning at Jim's voice and fucking hell he was drunk again. He couldn't deal with another fall out; he didn't want to end up repeating what happened on the jet because it was him that got bit in the fucking ass. 

"Piss off Jim!" 

Jim whined, opening the door and sticking his head in the opening, head resting on the frame. "Basher..." He said, voice muffled from the cigarette between his lips. He pulled it out, blowing smoke in Sebastian's general direction as he spoke. "C'mon..." He whined softly, soft lower lip curled in a pout.

"Jim for fuck sake you're pissed go to bed." Sebastian groaned, Jim had been drunk on the jet but this was a whole new level and he climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers. 

"You're going to bed." He went over, taking the cigarette from him and getting rid of it before starting to guide Jim to his bedroom. "For a genius you can be such a fucking idiot you know."

"But S'Bastiaaannn..." Jim frowned, groaning as Sebastian tried to guide him back to his room. The brunette firmly planted his feet into carpet, trying his best not to budge against Sebastian's weight. "You're my sniper not my baby sister..." He slurred, head resting against Sebastian's clothed chest.

"Yes I'm your sniper so why are you bothering me?" Sebastian looked down at the crop of dark hair and let out a frustrated huff. "Jim please, don't do something stupid." He rolled his eyes and with a very brief internal battle he picked Jim up with strong arms and simply decided to carry him, taking him into his room and dumping him on the bed. 

Jim leaned into Sebastian's touch once picked up, head resting on his shoulder, not fighting like he usually did, because even this way meant he was close to the shifter.  
"'cause." Was all he managed, lips brushing against Sebastian's scarred skin. Jim whined once on his bed, glaring up at the soldier. "C'mon Seb." He whined again, resting against the headboard, wide pleading eyes gazing up at him.

"C'mon what? What do you want me to do tuck you in?" He glared down at Jim, trying to ignore the way he suddenly felt cold without Jim in his arms, he truly hated him. He knew it would be nothing else it could just be hate. "Jim just, you're gonna feel like an idiot in the morning and I'm not getting the fucking backlash so go to sleep." He gave a frustrated growl and sat down at the edge of the bed to tug off Jim's shoes for him.

Jim kicked his shoes off rolling his eyes as Sebastian spoke. "But that's why I drank sooooo much." Moriarty sighed, raising himself up and pulling off his shirt, resting against the headboard and watched Sebastian.

"Oh for f.. Fine. Listen if I humour you and tuck you in will you shut up and go to sleep?" Sebastian looked over him, licking his lips slowly and trying to keep his eyes on Jim's face. He felt like this was a test, like Jim was doing this on purpose, and he would even probably admit he was doing it on purpose, but he could smell the whiskey a mile off. "Is that a fair deal?" 

Jim hummed with approval, eyelids closing slowly as he curled up atop the sheets. A tired smile crept onto his face as he looked at the sniper, laughing softly. "What's wrong tiger?" He asked softly, wide brown eyes gazing into those bright blues.

"Jim stop it." Sebastian moved over, pulling Jim close but being surprisingly gentle as he started to unbutton his trousers trying not to think about the fact he wished he was doing this to swallow him down. "We had this discussion not a couple of hours ago, you told me not to get too close." He pulled the trousers off and dropped them to the floor, pulling the quilt back and moving Jim so he was lying down once again paying no notice to the way Jim's skin was once again so soft under his fingers. "Just go to sleep, you know this is only gonna fuck you up."

Jim groaned, raising himself up and looking up at the blonde by his side. "But Basher~" he whined, lower lip in a pout as he looked up into stoic blue eyes. Drunk Jim was the equivalent to a child: needy, begging, and stubborn. Not like Jim wasn't like that already, but the characteristics weren't suppressed under layers of a facade and expensive suits.

"Jim." He let out a heavy sigh and slid into the bed next to Jim but didn't get too close, he would humour him but he wouldn't fuck things up again. He couldn't risk it; he didn't want to get tangled up in anything messy not after last time.   
"There look, now I'm not going anywhere and you can go to sleep." He rose a brow and offered a smile. It was almost cute how... Relaxed Jim was. It was like this was the person who was never allowed out, that Jim kept him locked away because it made him vulnerable and if Jim were... always like this, like the real Jim that only came out at times like this then Sebastian was fairly sure he would want something more, something substantial.

Jim smiled sleepily, immediately curling towards Sebastian's body. His left leg draped over Sebastian and his head buried in the crook of the soldier's neck. "Mmhm." The brunette hummed softly, lips pressed to his neck with gentle affectionate kisses. His left arm snaked around Sebastian's perfectly shaped torso, kisses trailing up his neck as Jim went. He rested his chin on Seb's shoulder, breathing softly. "My tiger..." He purred softly, lowering his head and kissing one of the scars on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian's breath hitched with the sudden affection, it was weirdly... Normal and he found himself strangely enjoying it but he couldn't God he couldn't. "Jim, don't." He let out a slow breath, calming down again and ignoring the way his stomach flipped but despite his words and despite the way he was so adamantly against anything happening his warm hand moved to rest gently on Jim's cooler thigh.

"You know - you know this is wrong. You don't, you don't want this." He was still so sure what Jim had said, all he had told him might be a lie. That the man just said it to get Sebastian to stay, continuing the twisted games he had been playing from day one.

Jim didn't reply, leaving gentle bites up and down Sebastian's exposed neck. As his mind wasted away in whiskey, Jim's fingers traced over Sebastian's scars with a gentle touch. He smiled softly at the sound of Sebastian's breath hitching, and he slowly kept going, pelvis flush against Sebastian's thigh. Somewhere Jim knew he shouldn't have ever touched that bottle but Moriarty was petty, and always went against what Sebastian said, no matter how his wise his advice was. "Hush tiger, hush..." Jim whispered softly, gently nipping Sebastian's ear, lips curling into a sickeningly sweet grin. 

"J-Jim." Sebastian's voice was thick and choked, his cock twitching in his boxers as he shivered slightly with the feel of Jim's warm breath tickling his neck.   
"Jim you know, God you know you're going to fucking hate yourself in the morning don't I... I don't want you to start something you won't finish." Sebastian's words were more profound than he realised but right now he was distracted by wondering hands and hot breath.

 ****Jim pressed against the blond, whining softly in his ear. Sebastian's statement may have been true, but Jim was too drunk, too desperate to care. "Basher..." He purred softly in the soldier's ear, fingers roaming over the other's body. The brunette's gentle kisses were placed on Sebastian's scarred shoulder and collarbone. His left hand was pressed in between Sebastian's beautiful shoulder blades, while the other carded through his hair, scratching behind his ears as he would when he shifted. "Tiger..." he purred softly, lips pressed to Sebastian's jawline.

Sebastian's eyes closed again for a second as his mind all but screamed at him, screamed at him to stop, screamed at him to leave but he clearly knew what he was doing. If he was so against it, he wouldn't have helped Jim to bed and lay next to him. 

"You're too drunk, you'll only hate yourself in the morning." His head turned, now both of their warm breath mixing and the air was filled with the scent of whiskey. He breathed it in like it was the scent of the freshest mountain wildflower and his nose bumped against Jim's. "You already hate me though don't you?"

Jim giggled as their noses brushed together, and he kissed the blond slowly, ignoring his questions. Questions were boring. It wasn't like Jim didn't hate Sebastian, but it wasn't a question that needed answering, all he knew at that moment was that he wanted Sebastian. Jim's kiss was gentle and softly. It was lazy and uncoordinated much like his drunken state. He pulled Sebastian closer, sighing softly against his lips. "Y-yes." Was all he whispered against Sebastian's lips, breathing softly. as true as the statement was, it wasn't going to stop Jim from getting what he wanted. 

Sebastian moved rather suddenly so he was on his side and properly facing Jim, he simply ignored his thoughts, he ignored ever single alarm bell going off in his mind and he pulled Jim forward so they were pressed against each other. The only thing between them was the material of their boxers and Sebastian reached down to slide his hand under the waistband of Jim's underwear. He ran his hand over Jim's arse and teased his fingers right over the cleft. 

"Is this what you want?"

Jim leaned into Sebastian's touch, moaning softly and kissing the blond again. "Uh-huh." Moriarty nodded eagerly, moving so he could leave more kisses on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian tilted his head back, letting Jim kiss at his neck as his fingers teasingly pressed against Jim's hole, moving them back up and stroking up Jim's spine. He didn't wait much longer before he was tugging Jim's underwear off followed by his own, pulling Jim on top of him,   
"I still hate you." He moved his hand down to brush over Jim's cock before he twisted and reached for the lube, hating that he now knew where it would be.

Jim didn't answer, already aware of Sebastian's denial. Moriarty instead leaned over the blond, kissing from the soldier's collar bone to his abdomen. His fingers ran over Sebastian's sides, feeling every scar in his stitched skin. Sebastian rolled his hips slowly, grinding against Sebastian eagerly. Jim's breath hitched, lips pressing to a scar running over Sebastian's body. "No you don't tiger~" Jim laughed softly, moving up and kissing Sebastian slowly.

"Yes I do." Sebastian groaned deeply against Jim's lips, pulling him closer so he could reach behind him, keeping Jim on top as he slicked up his fingers. "I hate you _I hate you_." Sebastian was already rock hard and Jim was being so tender, so tender like before and he couldn't bear it, it was taking most of his effort not to just sob with it all crashing down on him. Sebastian wasted no time in pushing two fingers into Jim, knowing there was no need to start with one, and his other hand gripped Jim's hip holding him tight. 

Jim moaned against Sebastian's lips, back arching. His hips rolled against the other's, pressing against Sebastian desperately. A breathless laugh left Jim's parted lips at Sebastian's words. He laid on top of the shifter, eyelids fluttering. His fingertips pressed into Sebastian's skin, lips catching the other's in another slow tender kiss.

Sebastian nipped at Jim's lips when he kissed him again, a threatening bite, warning him to stop kissing him like that. So... lovingly. It made Sebastian feel sick, though he didn't want to think about why. "Stop it." He moved his fingers, scissoring them and opening Jim up, trying to get rid of the sickly passionate atmosphere. He could barely cope with it, he didn’t want to face up to what was really between them, he had stayed and that was already too much.

Jim whined, back arching as he moaned softly. Moriarty kissed back down Sebastian's neck, movements sloppy and gentle as he ran his fingers over Sebastian's chest.   
"But tiger~" Jim whimpered, grinding against Sebastian's fingers. The brunette moaned, shuddering and writhing on top of the soldier. His drunken state made him ever more sensitive to Sebastian's touch, making him like clay to mould.

"No." He moved the hand that was gripping Jim's hip up to his hair and pulled Jim away slightly, looking at him with dark eyes. "Don't do that." He rather suddenly flipped them over, yeah he wanted Jim to be on top, but here he had more control, and he pinned Jim to the bed with a hand on his chest as he didn't stop fingering him the lack of protection always pushed to the back of his mind with Jim.

Jim moaned, writhing against Sebastian and grinding against his fingers. He whined in protest, back arching off the bed. He looked up at the blond, doe eyes wide and pleading. "Awh tigerrr~" he pouted, breath hitching. "Tiger let me ride you~" Jim practically moaned at the thought, eyelids fluttering closed. His hips rolled and his fingers carded through Sebastian's hair. "Basher pl-please~" Jim sighed, forcing Sebastian's head down and kissing him again, long and slow. His fingers ran through Sebastian's hair like he would if he shifted, and his kiss was still tender and sloppy from the whiskey running through him.

"I want you to ride me but I want you to stop this. Just stop it." He crooked his fingers and pressed almost viciously against Jim's prostate before adding a third, knowing he could probably barely feel the stretch due to the alcohol. He thrust his fingers firmly, knowing he could at least encourage Jim to move faster when he was on top because he was strong enough to thrust up into him and he relented. Pulling his fingers out he rolled over again, pulling Jim on top and gripping his waist hard enough to be a threat. 

"Go on then _slut_." He couldn't possibly think that this would mean anything, he couldn't think about it, he couldn't think about this being more than just sex and he positioned Jim over his cock grinning up at him. 

Jim moaned at the name no matter how degrading, it always sounded so perfectly filthy from Sebastian’s lips. He ground against Sebastian and his fingers pulled at the sheets. The brunette raised his hips, slowly sinking down onto Sebastian and moaning loudly, eyelids fluttering shut and head tipping back.   
"Ah--fuck Sebastian..." He moaned, rocking his hips slowly before leaning over, concentrating mostly on moving his hips. Jim's body trembled, and he kissed Sebastian again with uncoordinated movements, moaning lewdly into his mouth.

This, this Sebastian could do. It was messy and just about the pleasure, nothing else, he could deal with that. He gripped Jim's hips and started to guide them as he kissed Jim back. This time the kisses were lust filled and biting, Sebastian didn't dare let them slow down and he mirrored Jim's moan. "Fuck, fuck that's it." His back arched and he suddenly bucked his hips up, thrusting hard into Jim, giving the whore exactly what he wanted as he started to fuck him hard. " _I hate you~._ "

Jim shuddered, Sebastian's touch was like fire to him.  He arched his back moving up and down on the blonde, trying desperately to match his pace.  "Oh f-fuck~" he groaned, body shaking and fingers digging into the sheets. He moved lower, moans getting louder as he did so. Sebastian's fingers tightened so much his nails were digging into Jim's thighs where he had moved them down, feeling the muscles move under Jim's skin as he bounced on him time blurring into one long moment of pleasure. "Fuck I'm ah! C-close~."

Jim's eyelids fluttered, leaning over and biting at Sebastian's neck, leaving prominent marks. His hips pressed against the other's and a moan left his lips as he took all of Sebastian, his arse pressed right against Sebastian’s hips. Jim's hand moved, stroking himself in time with Sebastian's movements until he was a puddle of a man, moaning and crying out the other's name. "Ah--Basher~" he groaned, back arching as he desperately chased after his high.

Sebastian was crying out with his orgasm before he could pant out a warning. He shuddered and bucked his hips, holding Jim tight, keeping up his movements until he felt Jim's release landing warm and thick on his stomach. "F-fucking hell." He was panting hard, his head dropping back into the pillow with a huff of breath as he tried to stop his heart from racing with the high, hammering loud in his chest as he tried to take deep breaths. 

Moriarty slowly pulled off of Sebastian, resting on the shifter's chest as he calmed down. His face was buried in the crook of Sebastian's neck, leaving gentle kisses as his breath slowed. Fingers trailed along Sebastian's sides, tracing over his scars and Jim sighed softly, leaving small tender bite marks along Sebastian's neck and jaw line.

Sebastian stopped himself from moaning again, pulling himself together before he moved so Jim could keep kissing over his neck, but he came to his senses. "Jim." He gently moved Jim off him, rolling him to the side and sitting up. "Go to sleep." He grimaced as he sat up, the cum sticking to his stomach as he grabbed his boxers and left to go to the bathroom to clean up without another word. He hated this, he didn't want this he didn't want to fall for Jim! They had almost made love for fuck sake, it was too dangerous, too far.

Jim curled under the sheets, whining as Sebastian's presence left him. "Sebastian..." He whined softly, watching as Sebastian walked out. His eyelids fluttered closed before he could protest anymore, slowly falling asleep.

Sebastian heard the whine and as his chest clenched he ignored it, cleaning up and going into his own room. That should never had happened, next time... If there was a next time he was going to close the door in Jim's face. At this fucking rate he would be making Jim breakfast and kissing him over the damn pancakes.  
Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes and climbing into bed with a small groan. This was the last time it had to be, he also wasn't too eager to find out how Jim would react in the morning but he prepared himself for the worst.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything smelled like whiskey and Jim grimaced as he opened his eyes. The light was almost too blinding and he squinted as he rose, stretching slowly, groaning and seeing he was naked. Lovely.   
After trying to walk, it was clear of what had happened the night before just like last time, and Jim noted the bruises on his hips. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, practically limping into the kitchen. Not all the aspirin in the world could cure this physical hell.

Sebastian was already in the kitchen, smoking and drinking a large mug of coffee when he heard Jim. He didn't turn around though and instead kept staring out of the window as he spoke, "orange juice, water and coffee on table. Painkillers next to the water and I'm making food for when your stomach is settled." 

How domestic... Jim chuckled at the thought, immediately downing the painkillers and water and promptly drinking his coffee thereafter. Moriarty leaned against the counter, facing Sebastian. He noted the trails and trails of kisses and bite marks that went up his neck and followed down from his collarbone to his pectorals. Jim never realized how affectionate he was when completely drunk though he wasn’t sure he would ever learn his lesson.

Sebastian glanced over, looking him up and down and rolling his eyes as he tossed him the cigarette packet. "Any work to do today boss?" He was pointedly ignoring what had happened, he was wiping it from his memory and he was forcing himself to forget Jim's touch, wondering if he would ever feel it from a sober Jim. He shook his head, "if not I'm gonna go for a run after breakfast."

Jim caught the pack, asking for the lighter. He cleared his throat, realizing how hoarse his voice had become. "No, go ahead." He murmured softly, finishing his cup of coffee and sighing softly. His eyes wandered over Sebastian's marked body, reminding him that even though Sebastian could repeat over and over about how much he hated him, Sebastian was still his. Jim chuckled softly at the sight before shaking his head. What an odd thought for them to be 'domestic'. 

Sebastian just nodded, deciding to pour himself another coffee and have another cigarette before he even thought about making food. If anything he was just trying to calm down, last night kept playing in his mind purely because of how damn loving Jim had been. He had acted as if they were a proper couple and Sebastian couldn't deal with that thought, let alone the fact something might actually be happening between them. Instead he would forget about it, the next time Jim drank he should leave, stay somewhere else for the night.

Jim looked at Sebastian, noting his silent behaviour. "What is it?" He asked, looking the blond up and down with an almost bored look. Last night was a blur and the only reminder that he had were the marks scattered across his body and the god-awful sore feeling he had in his hips. Moriarty put the cigarette between his lips, sighing softly and rolling his eyes at the soldier's silence. "C'mon pet you're never this quiet." He murmured, hoping his taunting would get him an answer.

Sebastian huffed out a breath, turning to Jim and narrowing his eyes. "We need to stop this, fucking hell its beyond stupid. It's gonna make things complicated so for the love of god the next time you get drunk either go the fuck to bed or go out and find someone else to fuck. Spend your money on a tight arse or a big cock instead of bothering me."

Jim rolled his eyes, glaring at the soldier. "Then don't fuck me." He muttered, toying with his empty cup and looking the soldier up and down. Moriarty took a draw from his cigarette, leaning against the counter, not a word leaving his lips.

Sebastian snorted out a laugh and moved over to the fridge, "Yes boss." He gave a mock salute and started pulling out eggs peppers and mushrooms to make some omelettes. He was tempted to burn Jim's but there was something in the back of his mind saying how he still needed to look after Jim, if he looked after him but kept his distance it would be alright. "Set the table." He moved over to the stove, starting to cook quietly.

Jim rolled his eyes, going to the cabinets to get utensils. "Don't order me around Basher." Moriarty taunted, picking up two plates and utensils in his arms. He carried them to the table regardless, setting it and purposely letting the silverware clatter just to get under Sebastian’s skin.

"Yet you're doing it anyway." He bit his lip, he wouldn't bite further and just focused on making food instead. Sebastian grabbed the plates and quickly dished them up, serving them while they were still hot and sitting down silently at the table and starting to eat without waiting for Jim. He didn't realise how hungry he really was and he pointedly ignored Jim as he ate. 

Jim starting eating, remembering how talented the soldier was when it came to culinary arts. His gaze fixed on the taller man across from him, brow arching. He swallowed, clearing his throat to get his attention. "Why, Sebastian?" He asked. His voice was calm, and the question wasn't pressing whatsoever. Just a simple 'why'? Jim was curious. As much as Sebastian would say over and over about how much he despised him, Moriarty's cat like curiosity got the better of him.

Sebastian paused, looking up with narrowed eyes. 

"Why what? Fancy being more specific?" He put his fork down, leaning back and starting to drink his coffee as he stared at Jim. He had no idea what Jim was asking from him and he gave a heavy sigh.

Jim pushed his plate to the side, leaning over the table. "You've been so keen on expressing your hate for me yet, you still had the audacity to sleep with me." Moriarty murmured, looking at the marks on Sebastian's neck. "And it seems I was very affectionate." He chuckled softly, arching his brow. "And you didn't stop me?"

Sebastian suddenly snorted out a laugh, "well if you weren't so fucking pissed you would have remembered I told you to stop plenty of times, don't flatter yourself I was only after a fuck." He sucked his teeth and took another drink before looking back at Jim, every single emotion but hate pushed to the back of his mind. "But I will go elsewhere next time if that’s what you want."

Jim rolled his eyes, head resting in his hand and Sebastian poke, a smirk curling on his lips. "Isn't that what you said last time?" He asked brow arching. Jim got up, finished eating and going to get himself more coffee. "I give you enough money as it is, tiger." Jim muttered, sipping his drink and leaning over the counter. "If you want a nice fuck why not buy it instead since you hate me so much?" Jim asked, completely casual about his question.

"I don't like paying what I can get for free, especially when someone is so eagerly offering themselves up." He glared right back at Jim and stood up, taking the dishes over to the sink and just putting them in not bothering to clean up before he went upstairs to change into running gear. If that's the way Jim was playing, he was going out tonight to find himself someone who didn't talk too much and just wanted a good fuck, he would distract himself with someone else’s body, he didn’t need or want Jim. He didn’t.

Jim watched as Sebastian left, silent still. He rested on the counter, finishing his mug before grabbing a cigarette and heading out to the terrace. He didn't mind Sebastian's defiant attitude. The soldier would still have his fire like temper no matter what Jim done or tried to change so he simply left it, there was nothing else he could do.

~

Sebastian ran for an hour, making his way back to the flat and heading right into the kitchen to pour the largest glass of water he possibly could. He was sweaty and panting and god it had been so long since he had run like that... as a human anyway, and he gulped down the water like a man dying. He didn't bother to find out where Jim was as he made his way to the bathroom, stripping himself off on the way.

Jim heard the door open and close to the flat and he finished off his cigarette, tossing it off the railing and heading back inside. The wind was slowly picking up, and the clouds clustered together in large groups, their presence dark and ominous. Jim yawned softly, stretching and walking into the living room, picking something long and ancient to read as the storm started to brew. He didn't bother to greet Sebastian, only looking the man up and down and signing softly.

Sebastian didn't acknowledge Jim again until he had showered and dressed in only his sweatpants despite the chill, he was planning to shift after lunch regardless. It was a way for him to relax and he stood in front of Jim, "what do you want for lunch? Ham salad sandwich?"

Jim gazed up at the soldier briefly, getting a closer look at the marks he left the night before. "Nothing..." He murmured, going back to his book and crossing his legs. Moriarty stayed silent after that, all his attention focused on the literature in front of him, though occasionally glancing up and watching the soldier momentarily before his gaze averted.

"Whatever." Sebastian wasn't about to argue and he went into the kitchen making himself a sandwich and having a bag of crisps. He ate them standing at the bench and he ate quickly, he just wanted to shift and lie in front of the fireplace listening to the storm that was going to start soon. 

When the first rumble of thunder filled the sky he smiled, going into the living room and tugging off his sweatpants. He was clearly past the point of privacy with Jim and he shifted, he felt as if hadn't shifted in so long it made him give a deep content growl as he stretched out and flopped down.  
Jim watched as Sebastian curled up next to the fire place, a small smile tugging on his lips. He could see the scars lining Sebastian like his stripes, and Jim chewed the inside of his cheek at the memory. Moriarty was rather fond of the tiger. All of Moran and none of the back talk.

Sebastian huffed out a few breaths as he got comfortable, he pushed his surroundings from his mind and focused completely on being comfortable. He ignored the scent of Jim filling his nose and his rather sudden urge to scent the surrounding area and closed his eyes, his ears and tail flicking slightly as he settled.  
If only he could stay like this... Well there wasn't much stopping him, perhaps there would be less trouble if he was simply a tiger for the most part until he was needed for a job.

Jim sighed, looking over his book, having read it multiple times before anyway. The brunette rose from his seat, walking silently over to the tiger. Jim sat on his knees next to the animal, eyes picking out every scar, new and old. His fingers slowly, carded through the tiger's fur, and Jim scratched behind his ears gently.  
Sebastian's ears twitched almost violently at the touch, he hadn't been expecting it but maybe this... this could be a way for them to safely interact. There was no risk like this and if Jim pushed him he knew Sebastian could definitely hold his own, as the scars Jim now carried could attest. 

So instead of pushing Jim away he moved closer, moving his large heavy head to Jim's lap, the size of him meaning his head alone took up all of the space Jim's lap could offer and he kept his eyes closed and just let Jim touch.   
Jim sighed, knowing his legs were bound to fall asleep in this position, but he couldn't help but cherish Sebastian's tiger form. He could see every indent and every mark of Sebastian's ruined body, and Jim chewed on the inside of cheek, regretting silently what he had personally done to the soldier. The rest in his opinion was collateral damage. Jim started to settle in to the feeling of it all, the domesticity. The silence in the room was also comforting, just the sound of the storm outside so instead of moving, Jim pet the beast, fingers running through his fur.

Sebastian breathed deeply, relaxing completely and deep rumbling snores soon started to leave him as he drifted off, due to the comfort of it all. He felt safe like this, knowing Jim wouldn't pose any risk to him when he was in this form. Or at least he hoped not, considering more and more just remaining like this...

Jim could eventually feel the nerves in his legs start to fall asleep though, and the brunette tried his best to ease Sebastian off of him. Moriarty slowly extended his legs, his body parallel with the tiger's and he stared into the fire, it being the only warmth as thunder started to really roar outside. Sebastian woke up when his head was suddenly lowered, he was still half asleep and he cracked open one eye. He saw Jim lying next to him and before he knew it he licked the back of his neck and put a large heavy paw on Jim's waist, his instinct telling him to keep Jim warm. The animal in him knowing for some reason he had to keep this man safe for reasons he didn't yet understand.

Moriarty jolted at the sudden movement of the beast. Jim sighed, not a single word on his lips. Sebastian was such a different character when he shifted, and it was almost endearing to Jim. Sure this was the animal that nearly murdered him, but Moriarty still laughed softly, leaning towards him.  
Sebastian liked the way the human let him keep him warm, looking after someone that would look after him in return. When he was comfortable again he drifted off, each heavy breath ruffling Jim's dark hair. Jim kept silent, his fingers still tangled in Sebastian's fur. Moriarty sighed, eyes gazing into the fire as he listened to Sebastian's purring and how he sounded similar to the storm outside.

Sebastian woke some time later, around an hour, and he yawned deeply as he moved. He was still curled up around Jim and for some reason it made him happy but he tried to shake it off as he got up and stretched out with a low growl. He truly couldn’t afford to let Jim make him… happy.

Jim was still sleeping by the fire, stirring a bit as Sebastian's warmth left him. The brunette's eyes opened slowly, the fire dwindling down to the last flames. The storm outside was slowly but surely starting to pass and Jim let out a sigh, slowly rising and watching silently as Sebastian moved about. Sebastian finally stopped moving, looking up at Jim and licking his own nose. He was hungry, he needed something to eat but he didn't want to shift. Instead he went forward, closing his mouth around Jim's hand and chewing softly before nudging him toward the kitchen.

Jim looked at the tiger, letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes. "You're not my pet." He muttered, still going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He looked back at the animal and shook his head. "You're going to have to get it yourself, tiger."

Sebastian gave a huff, nipping at Jim's fingers before heading into the kitchen and shifting with ease so he could get something to eat. He had a right hankering for some fresh meat, to just chew up a carcass but it would seem it wasn’t going to happen and he went to the fridge instead pulling out things for a very large sandwich. Moriarty laughed softly and watching as the shifter stood clad naked. "Not even a pair of boxers?" Jim mused, pouring himself a cup and sipping slowly. "How shameless." A mischievous giggle left his lips, watching the soldier.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." He threw Jim a glance over his shoulder before putting together a huge sandwich, he burned so many calories shifting he truly needed it and he started to eat without another word. Jim sat atop the counter, silently sipping his coffee and listening as the monstrous storm dwindled into a gentle rain. He gazed at the affectionate marks that trailed over Sebastian's neck, smiling a bit at the blurred drunken memory. "Any plans tonight?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and brow arching. "I have nothing for you here." Jim noted, taking another drink.

Sebastian swallowed his mouthful and gave a disbelieving laugh. "Is that your way of saying me you want me to fuck off for the night?" He finished off his food and cleared up, leaning against the bench still stark naked. "’Cause I will if you need some private time." He rose a brow, reaching for the cigarettes and lighting one up with a small smile.

Jim laughed at the thought, hiding his grin behind his mug. "Private time..." He giggled, shaking his head and looking at the soldier. "That's what I have you for, pet." He winked at the blond before taking a sip of his coffee.

Sebastian curled his lip at the comment, "no. You have me to work for you." He licked his lips, thinking if he should go out... He could go to a club but it would be hard to find someone when he was so covered in marks. "But if you must know, I plan on lying in front of the fire and not much else. Can hardly go out for a bit of fun when I'm covered in your fucking marks."

Jim grinned at the soldier, eyeing him possessively. "Good." He purred, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes wander over Sebastian's body. What he wouldn't give to be on his knees for the soldier...

"Someone would think that you didn't want me to be with other people. Seems strange for someone who seems so insistent on pushing me away." He finished the cigarette, turning around without another glance and walking into the living room. Sebastian crouched down and shifted, it was easier the more he got back into it again and he was truly starting to prefer his tiger form all over again. He tried to ignore how the entire place smelled of Jim as he climbed up onto the sofa and curled up, his tail hanging off the couch and flicking slowly in contentment.

Moriarty rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment, leaving the tiger in the living room and finishing his cup of coffee. The brunette hoped of the countertop, stretching and heading to his bathroom for a well-deserved bath.

Sebastian lay on the sofa, content and half asleep when he was struck with a thought. He thought if Jim could get drunk and annoy the hell out of Sebastian, confuse the fuck out of him by using sex then he could torment him as a tiger. It wouldn’t be difficult and he was sure after last night Jim would just want to relax…  
He would have laughed if he could have as he climbed off the sofa, stretching out and padding through to the bathroom where he heard the splashing of the water. He looked at the handle for a second, deciding he could manage it without damaging the door too much and he got into the bathroom, seeing Jim in the bath and going to sit right next to the tub.

Jim was submerged in the warm water, surrounded by way too many bubbles. His eyes were closed as the tub was just finishing filling with hot water, but his brown eyes opened slightly at the presence of another. Moriarty raised himself up looking at the animal and quirking a brow, "what?"

Sebastian just stared at him before moving forward, looking into the bath to see what he had in it. He sniffed the water and judged the size of the tub. If he climbed in Jim would be so pissed off, but there was a lot of space... No expense wasted with Jim plus he missed swimming as a tiger and he would have to mention that. Maybe go to a lake or somewhere for a proper swim, somewhere he could let loose. As he was thinking that, Sebastian easily stepped over the side of the tub due to his size and the water started sloshing violently as a larger than life tiger climbed in.

Jim pulled his legs in towards his chest, eyes widening. "SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOU-" The brunette narrowed his eyes, glaring at the beast and rolling his eyes. "Sebastian get out." He muttered, arms crossed over his chest, chewing the inside of his cheek. Moriarty sighed, looking at the tiger. "Fine." He growled reluctantly, splashing water at Sebastian.

Sebastian flicked water back, dipping his head under and using his ears. He would have been grinning widely if he could but instead he just moved about in the water with a look of bliss on his face. It always felt so much better as a tiger and he had missed this terribly. The water sloshed around as Sebastian moved, dark eyes instead just watched the tiger before Jim rolling them and sighed. "And I suppose this is your idea of annoyance, yeah?" He chuckled, looking at the beast.

Sebastian shook his head and looked at Jim with narrowed eyes before leaning forward and starting to lick over his face. He was practically on top of him, a soaking wet tiger licking him half to death and making a general mess. His tail knocked over bottles and the animal in him, despite his human side, was playful and he wanted to spend time with Jim... To play. He was once again falling in love with his tiger side and the more he did the more the tiger side came forward, the logical human side was pushed back.   
Jim tried to push the tiger back with a small cry of frustration, but he was easily overpowered by the animal's general size. Moriarty, though utterly annoyed and quite shocked, suddenly started to laugh, eyes closed as the tiger licked his face playfully.   
"Sebastian!" The man laughed, splashing water in the animal's direction as bottles knocked over and water drained out the sides of the tub.

Sebastian adored the laugh that he pulled from Jim, pulling back and licking the tip of his nose. He felt safer like this, like he could relax and he settled back with a small pleased growl. Jim giggled, face scrunching as Sebastian licked his nose. The brunette scratched under the tiger's chin, a small smile pulling on his lips. "Oh tiger..." He sighed blissfully, fingers running through his fur and scratching behind his ears.  
Sebastian closed his eyes slightly, leaning into the touch and eventually moving forward to rest his chin on Jim's shoulder. He snuffled at his neck and gave a heavy sigh. Jim laughed softly again, fingers still gently running through Sebastian's wet fur. He never knew the animal could be so playful at times. It was endearing to the criminal. Moriarty sighed softly, the silence almost too comforting. "Not wanting to shift, hm tiger?" He asked, scratching behind the beast's ears.

Sebastian shook his head; he knew Jim would know why. He couldn't deal with being so close as a person, he knew it would be messy and complicated so he just let himself rest on top of Jim.  
Moriarty sighed softly. His left hand ran through Sebastian's fur gently, understanding Sebastian's silent answer. His knees were still pulled to his chest, and his right arm rested atop them. Jim let the tiger's enormous head rest on his shoulder, the same one permanently damaged by the beast not too long ago.

After a long few moments of peaceful silence Sebastian finally moved back slightly and started to lick the scars. It was a silent apology, licking over the marred skin and finally he pulled back further, moving to the other side of the tub as much as he possibly could. He needed to say sorry, he didn't know why but he had to, and he slowly shifted as he was in the water.

"Jim I'm, I'm sorry, I... I'm so sorry."

Jim's brow furrowed, looking at the soldier. The brunette's piano fingers still curled in the other's hair, he hadn’t wanted to let go even as the man had shifter, but they let go as Jim turned his head to the side slightly.   
"Sebastian you..." His voice trailed off. Why now? It happened almost a year ago if Jim was correct, and Sebastian said he didn't want to shift. It was too messy too personal too- "Why?" He asked, cupping the side of Sebastian's face and looking into his beautiful blue eyes. His thumb ran over his strawberry blond stubble, being able to look, actually properly look at Moran.

"I needed to I just, I needed to. I want to... I want to hate you. I want to fucking hate you but I can't." He moved back, curling up in the other side of the tub and resting his head on his knees.

Jim watched, slightly confused with the blonde’s answer. He mirrored Sebastian, arms folded on top of his knees and his head resting there. Jim's dark eyes gazed at the soldier, and he sighed softly. "Why Sebastian?" He asked, not moving any closer to the blond.

"I don't know. I don't know." He shook his head, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry." He stood, climbing out of the back and grabbing a towel, he tied it tight around his waist as he started to pick up all of the bottles he had knocked over. He was almost frantic and left the bathroom as quickly as he could, going to his own room and slamming the door. 

"Sebastian-" The man had already left once Jim tried to call him back. The brunette ran a hand through his hair, chewing on his lower lip in thought before he drained the tub, stepping out and drying himself off. Jim looked at himself in the mirror. He looked... Different. His eyes weren't as cold, his gaze seemed more human, more of a soul than a reflection. It frightened him, the way Sebastian could make him let his guard down so easily, the man had truly chipped away at him. Jim sighed, cleaning himself up and heading to his room to change into sweatpants and a T-shirt. He didn't knock on the blonde’s door, and wouldn't be surprised if the soldier had shifted. Jim looked out the large glass door that lead out onto the terrace, where rain had started pouring heavily again and the rumble of thunder was a reminder that it wasn't going to change any time soon so Jim ignited the gas fire before going to the kitchen for a drink.

Sebastian ended up lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't find it in himself to shift right now and instead he managed to pull the quilt over his naked body and tried not to think. It was difficult, it was so fucking difficult he hated this. He hated not knowing how he truly felt about Jim. 

Jim reached for a bottle of wine instead of whiskey, pouring himself a glass and grabbing a cigarette. "Sebastian?" He called into the empty flat, just on the off chance... But after receiving no answer, Jim picked up his glass and sat down in front of the fire with a book of the cosmos and astronomy, getting himself lost in space, somewhere his mind was at peace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but it is the penultimate! The last chapter is also shorter than the other but I hope you enjoy them regardless and thank you for sticking with it this far ~ Startingwiththeridingcrop

Sebastian heard Jim's soft call and he didn't want to move but he did know he would have to face him at some point and honestly he would rather get it over with thought he did wait for a very long time before coming to a firm decision to talk to Jim. He climbed out of the bed, pull on some sweatpants and heading into the living room slowly, sitting down at the other side of the couch. 

"Jim."

Jim looked up from his book, sitting cross-legged with the enormous pile of literature between his legs. He sipped his wine slowly, swallowing and looking at the blond. His stare was blank, but he was still curious for Sebastian's apology.   
"After so many times of saying how much you hate me, you apologize..." Jim murmured, leaning against the cushions behind him. "Why?"

"You said it yourself. I doubt you can remember. I mean you were drunk, you always are when you come near me, I know you don't want me I just... You said it yourself, I don't hate you." He sighed, curling up again, trying to protect himself from his own words.   
"I needed to, I couldn't... I had to. I needed to apologise, I would… God I wanted to kill you when I came back. I wanted to tear you apart limb from limb for leaving me but I couldn't. Why - why have you done this to me?"

Jim sighed, eyes closing as he shook his head. "Done what Sebastian?" He asked, looking back at him and taking a sip of wine. "Hm? You expected this. From the moment I asked you to kill for me you knew that you were playing a dangerous game." Moriarty tried not to snap at the soldier, rubbing his brow in frustration.

"I know. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have. I thought you could offer me more. I thought you could give me something to live for again and not fuck me over like this. It's like you're in my mind and I can't flush you out. I fucking hate it." He stood up again, walking to the door and throwing Jim a look over his shoulder. "Never mind, I shouldn't have bothered."

Jim's brow furrowed and he set his glass down, sitting up. "Sebastian where are you going?" He demanded, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Sebastian you really didn't have a choice in the matter.  _I_  wanted a soldier, a sniper, and because you hold such a name, that's why you're here." Jim muttered. "Everything that has happened so far has been collateral damage. You seem to forget that we are not equal Sebastian." Jim rested against the cushions, jaw shifting as he tried not to completely snap at Sebastian. Yes, he made a valid point, but Jim didn't – couldn’t - see it that way. "What more did you expect Sebastian,  _really_?"

"Maybe I expected you to be less of a cunt? Maybe I expected you not to want to fuck every time you have a goddamn drink? Maybe, just maybe I thought I was going to work for you and not be a fucking plaything. That's what I expected, even after all the shit you put me through I was going to stay." He didn't give Jim another chance to interrupt him and went to his room, he could easily stay there until he was actually needed for a job or needed to eat which he could do while avoiding Jim. Sebastian took a little pleasure in slamming the door and punching the pillow before he lay down and gave a frustrated yell, regretting going to talk at all.

Jim's jaw shifted as Sebastian spoke. He tried to get the shifter to stay but to no avail. The soldier was already gone. Moriarty signed, picking up his glass again and sipping slowly, Jim wasn't going to bother going after the sniper, only waiting for his return, Sebastian always came back, he _always_ came back.

~

Sebastian lay thinking about nothing and everything for hours before he was finally consumed by sleep. He drifted off slowly and his dreams were of him being hunted, being hunted as a prize and whenever he was running he could hear Jim's laughter and he woke with a sudden start when he finally got caught.  
He was tangled up in the quilt, sweating and breathing deeply as he tried to pull himself around. It was the middle of the night but he had to get up, he needed a drink and a smoke desperately and if he was lucky Jim would be in bed because he couldn’t face him right now, not after a dream like that which had left him so shaken.

Jim waited, and during that time managed to finish two glasses of wine before promptly falling asleep in front of the fire. His head dipped, falling to his right side as he slept. The book was still laying between his legs, open towards the end when he fell asleep. The brunette slept quietly, unaware of the blonde’s presence. Jim rarely got sleep, only cat naps if he was completely exhausted – or drunk, so naturally Jim was a deep sleeper if given the chance.

After smoking and having a very large drink Sebastian went through to the living room and knew he had to get Jim to bed, Jim would only wake up aching and pissed off if he didn’t. Sebastian gently took the book and putting it on the table and leaving it open in case Jim wanted to go back to it, he moved Jim as carefully as he possibly could until he could eventually pick him up. Jim stirred a bit in Sebastian's arms, smiling softly.   
"Tiger..." He sighed in a long breath before settling in the soldier's arm, unaware of the world around him. Jim never dreamed, and if he did he forgot. Such a waste of space, dreams. But that night, all Jim dreamt about was a tiger dripping in gold like a masterpiece... How odd his dreams were, so lush and so tantalizing. The brunette slept contently, not a single thing in the world able to wake him.

Sebastian hated how good Jim always felt in his arms, he hated the way Jim looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and he carried him into Jim's room to lie him down on the bed. Sebastian didn't want to risk stripping him so instead just covered him with the quilt and quietly went back to his own room, his hands still trembling slightly.

This time though the dreams were different, they were soft and... Nice. It was normal, it was Sebastian and Jim actually working with each other, living together with no tension and though it was strange it was preferable to a nightmare.


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian woke early but he was actually well rested, he smiled to himself and he sat up to stretch out a moment before getting up hoping he would have a half decent day at least. He pulled on a t-shirt with his sweatpants to head downstairs, he was in a relatively alright mood so he decided he should make breakfast, make sure Jim ate at least something. Plus, it would distract him from thinking about how Jim leaned into him last night, how he muttered tiger and how gorgeous he looked when sleeping. Sebastian finally settled on making some pancakes, something he could keep warm for Jim until he woke, something he hadn’t had in a long time and something he had to concentrate on.

Jim slept an hour more than Sebastian, but once awake, he promised himself that it was the last time for a while when he would sleep properly. There was so much to do in so little time, and sleep was just a waste of it. Moriarty rose, walking out in his sweatpants to the kitchen, hair tousled and eyes still half closed as he yawned stretching slowly.

Sebastian bit his lip as he saw Jim, he was still so... Human and he had to clear his throat pointing toward the table, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut. "Sit down, you might as well eat." He took the pancakes out of the oven where they were being kept warm, putting them out on the table with honey and butter, "you want coffee?"

Jim shook his head. "'m not hungry..." He murmured, half asleep when Sebastian set the food on the table. "Mmhm I want coffee." He murmured, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching the soldier. Jim raised an eyebrow at the way Sebastian looked at him, giggling softly. "What is it tiger?"

"Nothing." He was perhaps too quick to answer but he shook it from his mind, putting the coffee down and pushing the food toward Jim. "Eat, you of all people should know if you're starving you're gonna be useless. So eat, then I won't bother you." Sebastian didn't say another word and started eating his own food, smothering the pancakes in honey and butter. 

Jim rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair and tipping his head back. His arms crossed across his chest and he groaned at Sebastian's lecture. "Sebastian you're my sniper for Christ sakes not my bloody mother." Moriarty sighed laboriously, purposefully making a show to agitate the blond.

"And I'm gonna have no one to fucking work for if they waste away, so eat." He tried not to give Jim too much attention as he finished his own food, it was truly like dealing with a child and he sighed heavily as he got up and went to the back door for some fresh air and a cigarette, the good mood that he had started with this morning slowly dwindling.

Jim frowned, sitting himself up and started to eat. He couldn't help but sigh contently when he finally started to taste the pancakes. Sebastian could damn well be a chef if he pleased, and though it technically wasn't a part of the job description, Jim was more than pleased to eat whatever Sebastian made. He could definitely get used to it. Moriarty ate until his plate was clean, mostly because it was of course, something sweet, Jim's utter weakness, and the fact that he could feel his stomach cramp with pain from eating so much made him huff. Jim poured himself a second cup of coffee, following Sebastian out onto the terrace, goose flesh appearing on his bare arms and torso as he stood a few paces from the soldier.

He honestly didn't want to send Sebastian back out into the field, if he was truly honest. Jim wanted to slowly acquaint Sebastian to his work bit by bit. Soon a job would come up begging for Jim's attention once again and Sebastian would be able to work the ropes from there. Instead of voicing this however Jim stood silent, listening to the world around him stir with life.

When Jim came to stand by him Sebastian held out a cigarette for him, the men now sharing them as Sebastian was pretty much made to share everything of Jim's. He looked so different now he was awake properly though, that hardness was back behind his eyes and he wondered if it was just Sebastian’s fault, before he remembered Jim cut himself off from anyone at all. Jim just simply couldn't appear weak despite the fact Sebastian had seen him at his weakest. 

"Do you need me for anything today?" 

Jim took a draw from the cigarette, shaking his head as he handed the fag back.   
"Just accounts." He murmured, taking a sip of coffee and sighing. "Your account should have changed hopefully."   
Moriarty didn't want to do anything if he was honest. He rather enjoyed the flat now that someone else was with him. The soldier was something different finally, after so much boredom. Jim looked at the soldier, questioning if he should ask Sebastian why he apologized in the tub the night before. It was so unexpected, and it chewed at Jim after not having received a satisfactory answer.

"Right, I will deal with that this morning." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the smoke feeling his lungs and leaving him slowly. "If you need anything else from me just let me know." Sebastian was planning on lounging about in the living room, wondering if there was anywhere close he would be able to drive to so he could shift and swim, making a small mental note to ask Jim later on. 

Jim chewed on his lower lip, the thought still not leaving him. "Sebastian," he started, knowing this was going to end bad. "Why did you apologize... Last night? The proper answer if you will." The man took a slow sip of coffee, gaze shifting towards the soldier.

Sebastian's icy eyes met Jim's, narrowing slightly. He thought this would be over and he ran a hand through his hair and shaking his head with a disbelieving laugh. "I told you, I told you everything and you brushed it off so just don't, don't do this. Don't bother. I told you why, I told you how I... Felt, what I was thinking and you brush it off because what I feel isn't important."

Jim rolled his eyes, opening his hand for the cigarette. "Please, Sebastian you assume that this is callous of me." Moriarty sighed, sipping his coffee. "You explained to me of what you expected. Something... 'More'." The brunette swallowed thickly, lips twisted in disgust at the word. "What did you think would happen? We'd just go off into the sunset all smiles, yeah? You think you can run from what you are Sebastian but you  _can't_. Even if you do leave you still have information that. Is.  _Mine_." Jim growled, cold gaze aimed at the soldier. His jaw shifted in frustration.   
"This thing that you're hoping for will never happen, Sebastian. Why? You are not  _equal_  to me. Your name in this house means nothing to me less you are in  _my_ grip. Understood?" Moriarty growled, last night still eating at him like a parasite.

Sebastian turned and shoved Jim's chest hard. He pushed him hard enough for Jim to stumble back and gave a loud snarl. "When I say _more_ , I don't mean gallivanting off into the fucking sunset! I mean you treat me like a fucking human instead of an animal. Just because I'm a fucking shifter doesn't give you the right to treat me like a worthless dog when you know for a fact I'm worth more than that. You know I'm smart and I'm skilled and I can fucking help but you're too stubborn and proud to admit it. You're scared someone finally might be able to put you in your goddamn place." He shoved Jim again, this time pushing him far enough back so he bumped into the railing, hopefully hard enough to bruise his back. 

"I don't want to run from who I am, I want to be what I'm fucking capable of and you're not helping! I thought you would be useful but you're another piece of MANIPULATIVE SHIT!" That had been enough, thinking of all the time he had lost because of this man, what he had endured. He threw his mug down to the floor, taking little satisfaction in the way it shattered and he shoved Jim out of the way, going in and grabbing a kitchen knife, putting it in Jim's hands. "Here. Go on, get it fucking over with."

Jim had the wind knocked out of him when shoved back, and he was a bit taken aback by Sebastian's outburst, but it was expected. Sebastian of course was right, but Jim also didn't need an equal in fear of them getting too close and he quickly composed himself.

Moriarty's long pale fingers curled tight around the handle of the blade and for a moment, in that blind moment of pure anger, he was. He was going to plunge the blade between Sebastian's ribs just for the fucking satisfaction, but he had already torn enough scars into Sebastian's skin, and he wasn't going to kill Moran for his petty behaviour. Moriarty looked up at the blue eyes glairing back at him, trying to breathe normally from his back hitting the railing.  **  
** "Why? Is that what you want to live up to? Another body tossed aside, collateral damage?" Jim taunted, brow raised and face unchanged. He pressed the side of the blade to Sebastian's chest, looking up at him. "I think I've already given you enough scars, don't you?" He asked, staying put, eyes challenging Sebastian with his own dark eyes.

"You know for a fucking fact that's all I am. I'm collateral damage. I was never fucking important and I'm sick of just... Being here." He held Jim's wrist tight, hard enough to feel the bones grind under his fingers as he pressed the blade harder against his skin. "I was always going to be another body tossed aside, from the moment I left home, the moment I joined the army I was always just another fucking body." 

Jim sighed, not a person to wallow in pity with another. He rolled his eyes, trying not to act too annoyed as he didn't want to deal with a moody shifter. "Cry me a bloody river, Sebastian because I  _can_  treat you as such." Moriarty challenged, glaring up at the soldier. "You act like  _I_  was the one who treated you like an animal but wasn't I the one who fucking saved you in the first place?"

"YOU DIDNT SAVE ME!" He was breathing deeply and shaking as he stood in front of Jim. "You fucking took me from my home! You took me for your own fucking gain and let me be taken apart while you were busy doing other fucking things. Don't you ever - EVER act like you saved me. You gave me something to do but I would rather be on the fucking streets than stuck with a selfish, unfeeling, annoying cunt like you."

Moriarty loosened his grip on the knife, looking at Sebastian. "Then  _go._ " Moriarty growled, letting go of the blade. His gaze locked with Sebastian's, eyes narrowed.

It was an opportunity he hadn't been offered without death, he knew he would probably be hunted down but right now it was so fucking worth the risk. Jim made it clear he knew too much to be left alive but this was a chance, Jim had told him to leave. He needed to get away, he was at a breaking point and he couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- be an object anymore, he knew he could make his own way if he had to… and so he left. 

He grabbed his things, this time he was quick enough for Jim not to stop him and he left. The front door closed behind him and he felt like he had been kicked in the back as he heard it slam, hurrying down to the bottom of the street and finding the nearest tube station. Despite his rage, his anger and the twisting in his gut he at least had the mind to take enough money to last him a couple of days, so he could make himself enough to get back to India. It was the closest thing he had to a home, and it was far away from Jim, it was all he needed. He needed to be far away, he had to be. He didn’t need Jim; he didn’t need anyone. He hated him, he hated the man beyond words, he hated him so much it physically hurt.

_He loved him._

 

 _~_ Fin _~_


End file.
